A Chance for Life
by Where's Beckett
Summary: What really happened in the alley that night. Jim and Kate go home to meet with news on Johanna.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with a different story. This is not mu usual humor. This is more serious and dramatic**

 **Just a reminder  
I do not own Castle or any of the players. Someone else does  
If I did, I would have done things differently**

* * *

A Father and his daughter

Jim and Katherine Beckett, are waiting at the restaurant

Jim is waiting for the love of his life and the mother to his favorite, and only, daughter to join them.

Kate is barely still a teenager. In just a few months she leaves her teen years and turns 20.

Like her father, Kate is waiting for the woman who has been her greatest admirer even when she was a rebellious teenager

They have been at their reserved table now for over two hours, and yet Johanna Beckett has not yet arrived. They are growing more concerned by the minute as they continue to check their cell phones for missed calls or messages. Finally, after waiting for an additional hour, they decide that they best go home and see if there might be a chance there is a message waiting for them there.

In the cab, both father and daughter repeatedly check their phones for any missed calls or texts that might have been overlooked by either of them while waiting, but nothing is found. Calling Johanna's phone goes straight to voice mail.

As the yellow cab rounds the corner and moves up the block travelling toward their apartment building, they see a marked police car and an unmarked vehicle, both double parked in front of the building.

Both father and daughter's hearts sink, afraid that they may be the ones the officers are waiting for and carrying terrible news that must be delivered only in person.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, Kate rushes out the door as her father pays the driver. When he joins her at the entrance, they see inside a man with an obvious sidearm under his coat standing with a uniformed police officer and talking to the doorman of their building.

As she pulls open the entry, the doorman, Jimmy, points toward her and her father to the plain clothes police officer in the lobby "that's them"

A deeper level of dread washes through every fiber of the pair

The detective quickly approaches the father and daughter who are now beginning to panic "Are you Mr. Beckett?"

Jim starts to turn pale "Yes. And this is my daughter, Kate"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

The officer's tone is ominous and brings more fear into the hearts of the two Beckett's

"Officer! What is going on?" Jim Beckett begins to become panicked

"Sir." Then looking toward Kate "Ma'am. We need to go somewhere where we can talk in private" Officer Ragland responds. Looking at the doorman, "Jimmy, is there a room we can use?"

Both Becketts are feeling that they are going to receive some very devastating news.

"Yes sir. Come this way" and he leads the three to the manager's office, lets them in, turns to leave, and closes the door. He exhibits a face of pain

Once the three are in the solitude of the office Jim Beckett speaks once again "Where is my wife? Where's Johanna?"

"She is at Mercy General in the Intensive Care unit"

"What happened?" Kate finally speaks up with her voice shaking "Will she be alright?

"The doctors believe she is going to be ok. She has lost a lot of blood, but the doctors are confident she will pull through but due only to someone being there…. A good Samaritan, if you will, saved her"

"What do you mean?" Jim asks

"It is only because of another person being there that she is alive. But first, to answer your initial question, she was in an alley in the garment district. Do you know what she might be doing there?"

"She is a lawyer…actually, we are both lawyers. She does a lot of pro-bono work. She was following up on a case for a person in prison. A case she was assisting on. We all were to meet later for dinner. When she didn't show up, we became worried and left the restaurant and came home"

Kate asks next "Was it a mugging? A robbery?"

"We don't think so. Her purse was beside her and she had several pieces of jewelry on her including ear rings and her wedding ring, so we do not think it was a robbery. A thief would have probably taken her jewelry before trying to kill her…" he pauses "but we do have the suspect"

"Was there a witness, a camera…what? OH wait, you said another person was there. Is that who saved her? Where is he?"

"We have the suspect in custody but we don't know who the other person is. The person who saved Ms. Beckett"

There is a minute of silence while the two Beckett's consider the statement. Jim speaks first "How…I mean was it a police officer there or what?"

"That is where it gets a bit strange. We don't have your wife's statement yet. They have her sedated at the moment, but when uniforms and paramedics arrived, the suspect was tied up with his own shoe laces around his ankles and a trash can shoved-down over his body, trapping his arms beside him. So, he could not move. His arms were trapped and his feet tied. They. Or whoever, had pinned him against a wall. He was unable to get free"

"You are sure he is the suspect?"

"On the ground beside her was his weapon. A military knife was lying there next to her and his prints have already been matched to the weapon. But someone had placed a compress on Mrs. Beckett's wounds stopping the bleeding. It was tied around her with the assailant's belt. Someone knew at least rudimentary first aid"

"How…I mean who? Who called 911?" Kate asks

"That is also a big mystery. Her phone was used to dial 9-1-1 and a voice yelling 'stabbing, stabbing send help' and then gave the location, then the call disconnected"

"Can you tell who called?" Kate asks again

"No. The call was muffled like the phone was covered by something. The 911 listing came back to her cell phone number. Then it disconnected. When we found her phone, it was covered in blood. We think that is what made the sound so bad and when we tried to look at her call list to find you, the phone was damaged so we had to come to her home and wait to see who came looking for her"

"What about prints? I mean on her phone. Whoever saved her must have left prints?" a very panicked daughter wants answers

"They were smudged like whoever it was, was wearing gloves. It is cold so I would expect anyone walking by would have had gloves on"

"You have no idea who saved my mom?"

"We have no idea who made the call or saved Ms. Beckett, but we also have no idea who tied up the killer. We have no idea who bandaged your mom. We will have to wait until she is out of the woods and the doctors let us talk to her"

Jim looks at the detective "Can we go in to see her?"

"Certainly. I will have the uniformed officer take you to the hospital and then we can have a further conversation" pointing at the man standing beside a cruiser

Both Jim and Kate nod their heads in agreement and walk toward the squad car

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Jim and Kate Beckett arrive at the hospital they are greeted by an attending physician

"Mr. Beckett, Ms. Beckett, I am Dr. Lanie Parish. I am Johanna's attending physician"

Kate is close to panic seeing the hustle and bustle of the hospital emergency room all around "What can you tell me about my mom…is she going to be alright…when can we see her?" Kate is rattled and almost incoherent in her questions

Dr. Parish points toward a small room at the end of the hall marked 'Family Room'

"Please follow me" and she leads the pair to that quiet place and closes the door after they are all inside

When the three are seated, Dr. Parish begins "Johanna was seriously wounded by a knife attack. She received two every deep and almost fatal wounds, but the attack never went further. We believe if the good Samaritan had not arrived she would not have been so lucky and we would be having a totally different conversation"

"What is her prognosis?" Jim asks

"We believe she has a very good chance of complete recovery…at least physical"

Kate begins her questions "What do you mean…physical?"

"In cases like this we sometimes see mental trauma to go along with the physical damages. Even very deep mental wounds can occur. But right now we need to concentrate on getting her body healed then deal with the other things"

"When can we go see Jo?" Mr. Beckett asks

"She is sedated at the moment but I will tell the staff to let you two in to see her. Don't try to engage her just yet. We want the body to have a chance on healing before we try to get the information the police are wanting"

"OK" Jim responds

"If you will return to the waiting room, I will let the staff know you are waiting there"

The two Beckett's return to the lobby and sit. Neither has anything to say as time seems to come to a standstill

The father and daughter are in an almost catatonic state themselves when a woman in scrubs enters the room "Family of Johanna Beckett?"

The two snap their heads up at the exact same moment and stand

"Please follow me" The nurse directs them toward a set of locked doors. She places her badge to the reader and the doors swing open. "When you leave and need to come back-in there is an intercom. If you press the button and tell the secretary who you are, she will grant you access" They proceed down a long corridor toward a nurse's station.

They are directed to a patient room with a uniformed police office standing guard outside "Your wife is under police protection." The nurse states while pointing at the large man in blue "They are not sure if this was random or a planned attack"

She pushes the door open and allows Jim and Kate to enter first. They are both taken back by the scene in the room. Machines are connected to her. An oxygen cannula is located below her nose. A screen is displaying various physical conditions from oxygen levels to heart rate and blood pressure

Kate steps to one side of the bed and Jim on the other. They both are afraid of touching her, afraid they might cause some harm. The nurse tells them to speak to her. It usually helps the patient to know those who love them are nearby

Out in the corridor, the detective has cornered the attending physician, "Dr. Parish can we talk?"

"I am very busy as you can see, so make it quick" she cuts back to the man

"Yes, I understand. Can you review a photograph of the knife we found and tell us if it is likely the weapon used in the attack?"

"I should be able to do that"

Officer Ragland presents a photograph to Dr. Parish. The image is of the weapon from several angles. "Yes. I would say that is probably the weapon based on the depth of the injury and some seriated skin in the would path"

"Thanks" he responds then looks at the photo himself "If you can tell from just this picture, you might make a good medical examiner"

"When I finish her, I am considering that…thanks. Now I must get back to my patients"

The detective nods his head in agreement and turns to leave then stops and looks aback at Parish "Doctor, will you call me when Ms. Beckett can answer a few questions?"

"Of course"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, the hours seem like days. A nurse came up to them "Can I get you anything? Water, soft drink, coffee?"

Jim shakes his head "No thank you" but then Kate looks up "I could use a coffee"

"Certainly, Ms. Beckett. What do you want in it?"

Realizing that she really had no preference in coffee she just said, "Sugar and cream please"

Nodding her head, the nurse stepped down the hall toward the refreshment area on the floor

"When did you start drinking coffee?"

Kate's eyes are looking down the hall, but they are not seeing anything "A while back"

/\/\/\/\/\

The sun is appearing outside when the 7AM shift arrives. The staff are doing shift change reports when a low-level alarm begins chiming. The charge nurse checks the panel then her, along with an aid, begins moving toward the room with the officer outside.

The commotion alerts Kate and Jim as they see the staff moving quickly towards Johanna's room.

The father and daughter are only a step behind the nurse as they pass the posted uniformed officer and enter the room with the alarm signal

"What's going on? Jim begins "What's wrong?" he is obviously panicked

The aid turns and stops the man and his daughter "Nothing is WRONG. The alarm sounded because she is moving in the bed. We believe she is waking up."

"I want to see my wife"

"Give us a minute then we will let you come in. She doesn't need a lot of people coming in right now" the woman turns to the sentry "Contact the detective and tell him that she is waking up" and the door closes, stopping the two Becketts from entering.

Closely behind the nurse, Dr. Parish arrives and also enters

Once more the two are left waiting and wanting. They want to know that the wife and mother is alright, but it will be a little longer before they can see her

About ten minutes pass when the elevator door opens to the presence of Detective Ragland. He makes a direct path to the door and enters without even acknowledging the presence to the other two Becketts. Once more, the two are left out in the cold

A few more minutes pass then the door opens and the nurse and aid exit. She looks at Jim and Kate "You may go in, but she is still groggy and may not recognize that you are here"

"Thank you" Jim responds. He takes his daughter's hand and pulls her close. They move quietly into the room.

They see the doctor on one side of the bed and Ragland on the other. The machines are beeping softly and they can see her eyes are open and she is looking around. When she sees her husband and daughter, the monitor upticks a few points and a muffled "hey" is heard.

Kate's tears start rolling from her eyes. No matter what, they will come.

"Johanna" the detective softly speaks. "I am Detective Ragland with the New York Police Department…can I ask you a few questions?"

She nods her head in the positive then reached out to try and take Jim's hand

"We have the man who tried to kill you. He is in custody but we still have a lot of questions we need answered."

"Okay" she replies

We found you in an alley. You had been stabbed by Dick Coonan. Do you know that name?"

A soft response of "no" can be heard

"Alright" he pauses "The suspect had been restrained. He had been tied and left with a trash can over his body trapping his arms. Do you know who did that?"

Once more she indicates 'no'

Ragland looks at his notepad "Someone bandaged you. Stopped the bleeding and then called the paramedics. Do you know who did that? Did you see who saved your life?"

A pained look comes onto her face and she nods only slightly "You won't believe me"

"Johanna. We need to know who helped you. We need to find him and get a statement and thank him for saving your life and apprehending the suspect. So, if you know who it is, we can get his statement about what happened"

"You can't talk to him"

Everyone has a puzzled look then Jim speaks up "Jo…I am sure the police can find a way to talk to your savior"

Pain is in her eyes "You won't believe me"

"Ms. Beckett. We will believe you, no matter how crazy it sounds. Can you tell me who saved your life?

She responds, "Santa Claus"

Leaving the room filled with silence

* * *

 **Well. That's different**


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Katherine Beckett planned to do the last few days before returning to Stanford, was to sit in the waiting room of a hospital where her mother was in the intensive care unit being treated for critical injuries delivered by a man, who neither her nor her father knew. And from what the police were able to determine, neither did Johanna.

"Katie, you need to go home, get some rest. You need to get ready to return to California in a few days"

Incredulous, she turns to her father "Dad! I can't go back there now. Not with mom in there covered in stab wounds" pointing down the hall towards her room "I need to know what happened…I need to know who did this and why" then after a pause "And I need to know who saved her"

"I need to know too, but the police have the suspect in custody and we don't know him, and mom said she doesn't remember ever seeing him or recognize his name, so we just need to let the police do their job and you need to go continue your education"

"Dad! I know, but they can never seem to solve these crimes."

"You, staying here and delaying your education will not help with that"

"But dad, I need to know what happened"

"And you will! But it will come, when it comes, and as soon as they know something, I promise, I will let you know everything immediately"

She sits quietly thinking about the past. A few years ago, she would have fought her father like any teenager would, but as she has matured into a young adult his words ring true to her "Dad, I will be back at spring break and I will want a full report on the case, but if a major event occurs, you will let me know?"

He smiles to his daughter and she leans into her father "I am just so worried about mom. I hope this is not related to some case she is working on and they will come back after her again. I really hope it is just a random robbery gone wrong"

"I know" he leans over and kisses his girl's forehead.

The evening has been a long straining journey and Kate drifts off to sleep against the strength. warmth, and safety of her father

In what seems like only moments, Kate's eyes slowly open and she tries to re- orient herself to her surroundings. The morning has arrived, and she is sporting a throbbing migraine headache. She sits back upright and rubs her temples trying to relieve the pain throbbing inside behind her eyes.

"What's wrong Katie?" The soothing voice beside her asks

"I have a migraine. I usually have coffee first thing in the morning and my brain is reminding me that I failed in it this morning"

Jim Beckett smiles at his daughter "You mean my only girl has actually fallen into the addiction of caffeine?

She lets out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I guess I have" she stands and looks around "I am going to try and find a coffee machine or shop or something…" she looks at her father and can see he is struggling with the current events "Black? No cream or sugar. Right?"

He nods his head and then looks back down the hall toward Johanna's room "Thank you"

"Always dad"

She walks down the hall toward the nurse's station. The staff are busy in paperwork and looking at computer screens "Excuse me…is there somewhere I can get some coffee?"

The closest nurse raises her head "If you can stand it, the cafeteria serves left over fuel oil, but if you want something that will not poison you, the Java Shop, directly across the street from the emergency entrance is really good. That's where we go when we want good coffee. "

"Thank you" Kate turns and heads to the elevators and out for a desperately needed fix of the warm liquid

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Standing in a line that starts at the counter and moves all the way out the front door, Kate realizes that if she can't get a 'Fix' of caffeine soon, she may go all crazy woman on those between her and the counter blocking her access to coffee. She is rocking from one foot to the other when the man in front of her turns and speaks

"Some days they are slower than others"

Kate does not even look up when the man speaks "Um Huh" the pain in her voice is evident

"You MJUST really need some coffee" he continues to strike up a conversation

"Yeah" she responds once more without truly acknowledging the man trying to engage her. She thinks he is probably just trying to 'Pick her up'. Many times, she would be open to the meeting but now, this is something she is in no mood for "I just a bad night"

"I have those a lot too"

She finally is getting irritated with his insistent talking "Look mister…" she glances up to see his hand reaching out toward her.

"Castle…Rick Castle…nice to meet you Miss…?"

She does not move "I'm sorry Mt. Castle, but I'm in a hurry and need to get my drink and get going"

He knows what she really means by the remark. She is politely saying "GO AWAY and leave me alone"

He turns back toward the counter and when his time comes, gives his order to the barista. He then moves only a step away hoping to hear her name when she places her order and he is not disappointed. But then he notices that she ordered two coffees. One regular black coffee and one Grande skim latte.

After he picks up his drink, he stays back and watches her go to the condiment table and pump sugar free vanilla into the latte before exiting the shop. He steps just outside as she walks across to the hospital directly across the street

After she disappears into the building he turns and heads uptown toward his home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The doctors advise the Becketts that the medical staff will keep Johanna sedated for the rest of the day and letting her rest and heals some. They are hoping that by later in the day she will be more alert and hopefully be able to provide a more accurate description of her protector.

As for now Jim and Kate leave the building and head back to their home.

Later in the day, the father and daughter have returned to their apartment. Each immediately goes to their respective rooms.

Kate begins dropping her clothes as soon as she closed her bedroom door. She then heads directly to the shower to wash away the grime that she feels has coated her entire being. After spending an inordinate amount of time letting the warm water coast across her body, she finally leaves the shower stall and wraps herself in a warm robe.

Kate feels completely drained. She looks at herself in the mirror then without attempting so remove her makeup, she steps to her bed and drops onto the mattress. After only moments, she drifts off to sleep.

A distant sound of a phone ringing brings her back to the world. When her eyes open she cannot believe the clock. It indicates the time is a little after five. She is trying to determine if this is AM or PM. Finally determining it is early evening when she notices outside is overcast and the night is falling. The sky is grey just like she is feelings.

She sits up and slowly begins to move back to the bathroom to make herself more presentable. She washes off the smeared makeup and starts to reapply a little but decides the world will just have to tolerate her as she is, and she will just stay natural.

After dressing she walks into the living area where she sees her father sitting at the dining room table. He seems detached from the world. "Hey dad"

Jim Beckett looks up to his daughter. His face seems to soften when she enters his space. She can tell he has been fighting off tears "I forgot how much you look like your mother." He begins "Anyone who sees you can tell that you and she are related. Everything about you two. You and she could be sisters"

Kate sits down next to her father. She reaches across the table and takes his hand as he speaks "We almost lost her Katie"

"Dad. They said she is going to be alright"

He nods his head "Detective Ragland called. He is coming by to talk to us"

"Why is he coming? What does he want to know?"

"He said he needs to try and find some connection and a reason for the attack and if we know the suspect"

"Was it not just a street person who attacked her?"

"The detective said no, they believe she was targeted"

"How would they know that?"

"I really don't know"

Dad..." she begins when her next question is interrupted by the bell from downstairs. Kate goes to the intercom and allows the detective entry

She waits at the apartment door and opens it the minute he arrives

Once he is inside, Kate directs him to the dining room table where her father is waiting. She directs him to sit down beside her father then she joins opposite the officer

"I am sorry to interrupt you at this time. "he begins" But we have a lot of questions to ask about what happened"

"We don't know what happened" Kate answers

"Sorry ma'am. What I meant to say is we need to know why Ms. Beckett was in that alley. Was she working on a particular case?"

Jim answers "She was following up on something but since we are both lawyers and do different areas of law, I have no idea"

"Did she not tell you about the case she was working on?"

"No! Definitely not." Jim is adamant" Even though we are married we take client privacy very seriously. Even if she has privilege in a case, if she told me, then I would not have that protection"

"I understand…" the detective is glancing to his notes. " We are just having an issued about the suspect"

"I thought it was just a random crime by a street person"

"We thought that as well…but we got surprised by a few things"

"What things" Jim asks

Looking to his notes again "First of all we have the name. Dick Coonan and he is a respected business man…do either one of you know him or did Ms. Beckett ever mention the name?"

"Definitely not" Jim answers as Kate shakes her head, No. "I have never heard that name either"

Ragland continues "…and he has a spotless record. In fact, he is also benevolent person. He builds clinics and schools in third world countries."

This causes questioning looks from both father and daughter.

"That makes no sense. I don't think Johanna has had dealings with that type clientele either" Jim responds "have you been able to question him and ask why he did this?"

"No. He immediately called a lawyer and the questioning stopped. But due to the severity of the crime and Mr. Coonan's ability to easily leave the country, the DA convinced a judge to remand him without bail. He is going to be staying in jail until the trial"

"How long will that take?" Kate asks

"The courts are backlogged very heavily. I imagine it might take over a year"

Both Becketts visibly sag in their chairs "Ok then" Jim responds. "Please keep us informed"

Detective Ragland stands "I will" he drops two cards on the table" If either of you remember anything, please call me"

"We will Kate leads him to the door

When she returns to the table she begins again "A YEAR? He is not even going to trial for a year?" she is very upset

"Yes, Katie. The court system is bogged down very heavily"

"But dad…"

"That is the way it goes. So, we need to help your mom heal from this, or rather I will help and you, young lady, will go back to Stanford and finish the year"

"BUT DAD…"

"No buts. You are going to continue your education and we will deal with the other later" he glares at his daughter "Understand?"

She looks dejected "Yes dad"

* * *

 **To all in the US...Happy Thanksgiving**

 **And to everyone in the world...**

 **Remember to always be thankful. This life is not guaranteed**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate Beckett is itching to go home. Not literally itching, but she does sometime feel like her skin is going to crawl off her body if she doesn't go back to Manhattan, so he can be beside her mother and be close during her recovery

BUT! Her father gave her an ultimatum that she finishes the year, or he will remove the funding and she will have to pay for all her schooling. Not having a job that pays enough for her to attend Stanford, she decided to go back until the year is over.

When she returns to New York in the spring, then she will have a long conversation with her dad. She knows he will still win the argument, but she will try anyway

She has finished her day's classes and has returned to her room in the dorm. Looking at her watch the time is early in California, but she knows the three-hour time difference makes it a little late in New York, but she just wants to hear the voices of her parents

She takes her cell phone out of her purse and she lays down on the bed. Quickly punching in the numbers to make the call, she smiles as she is waiting for the ring back to change to one or both of her mom or dad's voices

After several rings, she begins to become concerned that no one is answering. It is after six or seven rings before she hears the soft warm voice of her father "Hey Katie"

"Hi dad! I was getting worried. Did I interrupt something?" she has put a little playfulness into her question hoping that maybe with her not in the house every day that her mom and dad have taken the opportunity to spend a lot of private time together

"Oh? Uh. No Katie, you didn't interrupt anything….um it is great to hear your voice"

Kate senses that something is 'off'. Her dad sounds distracted on the phone

"Is there something wrong, dad?"

"No Katie. Why do you ask?"

"DAD. You seem distracted. Has something happened to mom?"

"Uh, no. Nothing she is healing very well"

"Can I talk to her?"

There is a brief pause before he answers "Sorry, she is busy…she…she is working on a case and asked not to be disturbed"

Kate Beckett has instincts, that her dad has not realized, she has fine-tuned over the years "Dad…what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing Katie"

"Then why do you sound like there is something wrong?"

"I don't know girl. I just must be tired. It is late here in New York, you know?"

Kate pauses for a moment considering what her dad just said and how he is correct in the time difference. Seven o'clock in California is ten PM in the big apple.

"OK dad. I just wanted to hear your voice and hoped to talk to mom too"

"Well, Katie, I will tell her that you called"

"Thanks, dad" she responds just as her phone beeps indicating another call is coming in. "Hey, I have another call coming in…dad tell mom that I called her"

"I certainly will"

"Tell mom I love her, and I will talk to her later"

"10-4 daughter"

"OK, dad…I love you"

"Love you too, Katie"

She looks at her phone and sees a familiar name, Henry Burnett, then presses the answer button "Henry" she puts a lot of glee in her voice

"Where are you, Kbex?"

"Where am I supposed to be?" she glances toward her clock

"The Nebula 9 meeting? We are making plans to attend the Sci-Fi convention"

She suddenly remembers the planned get together with the other cos players "Sorry! I was talking to my dad and forgot all about it…I am on my way"

She rushes into her closet and finds her Lt. Chloe costume. Slipping it over her head and donning the mid-calf thigh-high boots, to go along with the very short skirt and that completes the part of her hero. She first pauses in front of her mirror looking at herself. She is thinking how amazing her long legs do look in this costume.

She then rushes out of the building toward the student center where all her fellow cosplay friends are waiting to plan a trip the next weekend to see all the original actors and get autographs

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jim…who…who was on the phone?" Johanna mumbles in a voice Jim Beckett barely knows anymore.

"It was Kate"

"Katie? My Katie?" is the slurred words coming from the woman

"Yes. It was our daughter"

"I wanted…" a long pause enhances the stumbling she is presenting "wanted…I want to talk to her. Give me the phone"

"You are in no position to talk to her or anyone else for that matter"

She stumbles toward Jim, "I SAID I WANT TO TALK TO MY DAUGHTER" she almost screams then she falls on the couch

"And I said NO"

"Give me the phoned…" she cannot even say the name properly without mumbling as she tries to take the instrument from her husband, he pulls it away from her grasp

"GO TO BED"

"I'm not tired…I wan my Kate" she is still trying to grab for the phone

Then just as if someone turned off a motor, she drops her head to the pillow on the couch and she is asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate makes it to the meeting, in the student center, just as one of the other women finishes telling what she plans to do when they get to the convention. Raylene Brooks, who is dressed in an almost identical costume as Kate, is planning on trying to get into Captain Max's dressing room and get a photograph with the actor who plays the part.

Another of the group starts talking about how he heard the show's rights had been sold to some woman who bought it for next to nothing. He remarked that show only ran for 13 episodes and the critics had pounded it for poor science and even worse writing, so the media outlets were surprised it sold for any price.

After further discussions as to what time to meet, what outfit to wear, as if there were much differences between any of them, what times to meet and what they planned to see the group broke up

Just as Kate is turning to leave, Henry stops her "Hey, Beckett, you want to go to the coffee shop and grab a latte or regular coffee?"

She looks at the man. He is a nice enough fellow and a much more responsible person than any of the wild guys she dated in high school, but he is definitely not her type "Thanks Henry, but I need to get back to my room to study. I have a major exam tomorrow and I will probably be up all-night studying"

"Well, even more reason to grab a double expresso. That should keep you going like that advertising pink bunny on the commercials"

She lets out a laugh being compared to a pink furry creature on television "OK. I might try that if you think it will keep me going…and going…and going"

/\/\/\/\/\

Not wanting to have to clean up one more mess from the couch, Jim Beckett, has picked up his passed out drunk wife and carried her to the settee that he set up in the spare bedroom. The one with the plastic cover to protect the fabric. He takes off her clothes and gets her into a pair of cheap pajamas then placing her on the bed, covers her, walks to the door, turns off the lights and retires to the bedroom where he will sleep alone


	4. Chapter 4

Morning at the Beckett apartment

As the sun begins to rise across the city and the light is slowly entering from outside and replacing the darkness, Jim Beckett is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

As Johanna stumbles out of the spare room, down the hall, and moves slowly, stumbling, toward the kitchen. He can tell that her body is reacting to the heavy amount of alcohol still not yet processed out from her system. She reacts to the small amount of light in the room as if she were in the spotlight of a Super Trouper on the stage of a Broadway show

"The light is too bright! Can you turn if off?" her tone matches her features

"The lights are NOT on"

"Then WHY is it so bright in here?"

"That is the sun"

She squints and looks toward the window that is filled with the morning daylight "OH!" She turns away toward the counter and moves slowly in the direction of the coffee machine. She stops at the counter, leans her hands down, and tries to get her balance. She reaches out for a cup, but her hands are shaking so badly that her husband is afraid she will crop the ceramic.

Getting up from his chair "Sit Down before you fall down"

Instead of arguing she moves away from the counter as her husband grabs a cup and pours it full of a triple shot of caffeine.

She is sitting down when he sets the cup in front of her and then moves back to his chair.

He waits a minute before beginning his morning discussion. A discussion he knows so well. A discussion that usually begins with him trying to address the situation and ending with her yelling and storming out of the room claiming that she is NOT an alcoholic and can stop anytime she wants to.

"Jo…do you remember Katie calling last night?"

She looks at Jim then shakes her head no.

"She called last night and wanted to talk to you…but you were in no shape to talk to our only daughter or anyone for that matter"

"What do you mean?" anger fills her eyes

"Jo... You were so drunk you couldn't even stand up. I was not going to put you on the phone with her"

"Why?" she softens somewhat then hardens

"She would have known that you were drunk, and I would have had a fight on my hands with her heading for the airport wanting to come home"

A small appearance of understanding crosses Johanna's face

She then sits quietly for a moment before Jim continues "Jo…" she looks up at his concerned face "You need help"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

TWO MONTHS LATER

Katherine Houghton Beckett has just finished her sophomore year at Stanford and is packing her stuff up to head home for the summer. She is more than ready to get back to New York because something is not right back in the big apple.

Every time she has tried to call home, her dad answers the phone. Many of those times he does let her talk to her mother, but during those calls. Kate notices that she seems distracted by something and there seems to be an inordinate number of calls that her dad finds some reason that Johanna is not available to speak. Kate is positive that there is something very wrong back in the city and the only way she will find out the truth is to be face to face with her mom and dad, in the same room, and not from three thousand miles away.

She has packed up a lot of clothes and personal items and shipped them home and with the rest in two suitcases and a carry-on back pack for the plane.

The ticket clerk can even tell that Kate is distracted by something when he asks her if the bags were always in her control and nothing is in them not allowed on an aircraft.

"Ms. Beckett…" he tries to get her attention "Ms. Beckett" he repeats more firmly

She snaps back to reality "Yes?"

"Did you pack these bags yourself"

"Yes"

"And no one asked you to carry anything for them?"

"No" she responds with her mind still back home

She takes her ticket packet with two claim checks inside and a boarding pass and she heads to security

After a little less than an hour the page is made to begin boarding. She is getting more anxious to get home.

When she gets settled in her seat and the aircraft is pushed back from the terminal, her mind begins to drift off to what possible terrible things may be taking place back home Has her mother suffered some mental breakdown? Did her mom and dad have a giant breakup that was under the surface and as long as Kate were still at home they stayed together but now they are getting a divorce?

Were her injuries from the stabbing last year more serious than she was told Kate and now her mom has a permanent health issue?

She hopes that she will soon know the truth.

After what seemed like an unusually long time on the apron waiting to depart, the pilot comes over the PA system and announces that they are now the next in line and should be in the air shortly.

As soon as he announces that the seal belt light is turned off and they have reached cruising altitude, Kate is ready to get up and walk around the cabin, but the attendants have already begun the refreshment service and she is stuck, at least until they have passed her row.

She orders coffee and watches out the window as the next passengers' orders are taken. A few minutes pass before the attendant returns with the refreshments

As the drink cup is been passed over to Kate, the man on the aisle seat speaks up

"You're Kate Beckett"

His recognition of who she is catches her off guard

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you…or rather know of you" he seems a little shy

"I don't understand"

The man reaches out his right hand "My name is Jay Huddleston"

Kate pauses for a moment then reaches out her hand. Hello"

A smile enters his face "We were both in Professor Coskow's history class"

A moment of recognition appears "That was a LARGE class" she emphases the word LARGE

"Yes, it was. That is why it was in a large lecture theatre. Too large for a regular room. "

Kate smiles gently. There was over a hundred and fifty students. How did you know my name?"

He chuckles "I didn't know you name until the line at ticket counter. The clerk called you by name and I was listening"

"Oh, Really?"

"No…not like that…I mean I just accidently heard your name. I wasn't trying to…"

"Listen…" she pauses trying to remember his name "listen Jay?" she asks more in tone of a question "I am not interested…"

"No Kate" he tries to calm her down "I just wanted to introduce myself to you. You do seem to have something on your mind and I am not trying to pick you up or anything…. just trying to have a conversation with a classmate. Nothing more"

She looks in his direction and decides that he might really be just friendly "Sorry…you did say Jay, right?" and she reaches out her hand to greet him

"Yes, Jay Huddleston. Nice to meet you"

She nods her head as they shake hands "I am really sorry, but I do have a lot on my mind right now"

"What can you have on your mind during semester break? We have no classes, no lectures, no term papers, and no pop quizzes…just summer break then back to the grind in the fall"

She tries to sound more positive than she feels "Yeah. Two months then two more years before graduation"

"The BA degree anyway. I am pre-law, so I got more after that to get my JP doctorate"

"I am also. I am planning to follow in my parents' footsteps"

Are they attorneys"

"Yes. Both are. That is how they met. They actually met at a law firm where they were interning"

"That is so cool. What do they practice?"

"My dad does corporate law and my mom does a lot of pro bono work helping the under privileged and less able to get good representation"

They both sit quietly for a few minutes, then a soft smile crosses her lips for the first time in months "So, Jay, are you from the big apple of just passing through?"

"Heading home to Manhattan. My dad is a doctor and my mother works at a rehab hospital as a social worker"

"Well, those are both honorable professions. Is that what you want to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I am leaning toward becoming a homeless person and get me a 'will work for food' cardboard sign and stand on the corner of Broadway"

Kate laughs briefly then then turns to look out the window. A minute later she turns back to her fellow traveler "I'm sorry for being so snappy before"

"That's OK. I did kind of jump into your space without warning"

"No, that is not what happened…I um…I have been dealing with some things at home "

"I understand" he does not push her to tell what is happening

The trip that Kate Beckett had been dreading because of the hours she would be spending in the air just became more tolerant and the 5 hours in the air passed quickly. The two of them discussed going to off campus parties and

In what seem like only a few minutes, the pilot announces that they are on final descent to LaGuardia and should be on the ground in about ten minutes.

This becomes the longest ten minutes Kate has ever experienced in her life. As the plane descends into the New York airport, time seems to slow down for followed by the jot of the wheels touching the runway. Once more time drags as they taxi to the gate and finally halt at the sky ramp connecting to the terminal

Before deplaning, Kate and Jay exchange phone numbers and promise to keep in touch.

Waiting for her turn to leave the aircraft time seems to drag as the other passengers deplane between her and the door.

She finally feels relief when her turn comes to walk down the ramp and into the passenger lounge. She almost runs down the concourse and to the baggage claim, where she knows her mom and dad will be waiting and she can once gain hold her mother and dad

But!

When she exits the baggage area, only her father is there and the look on his face is not giving her a warm feeling


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. We did do a thing called Thanksgiving followed by Christmas, the new year, of course.**

 **I am hoping t get back to some schedule in January. (Does that sound like a New Year's Resolution?)**

 **NAH!**

* * *

To not cause a scene in the airport baggage area, Kate stops asking what is going on when her dad shakes his head no, the whispers "Mom is OK…well not completely OK. We will talk later…I promise I will tell you everything going on"

After gathering everything Kate brought with her on the plane trip from California, they walk toward the airport exit and the parking garage where he has reserved a rental car. What Kate does not know about this change of plans, is that they are not going home. They are headed a little upstate New York

Kate Beckett has tried desperately to not create a confrontation with her dad that would be misconstrued as a fight, but as soon as the door to the nice mid-sized car closes, she begins "OK DAD! What is going on? Where is mom? And Why are we heading out of the city?"

Jim places the car in drive and begins to pull out of the garage silently, waiting until they are away from the hustle and bustle of the airport terminal.

Becoming more impatient Kate repeats her request, now sounding more like a demand" "DAD! ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?"

He takes in a beep breath then replies "Katie, things have not gone very well for your mom"

"I can tell. I am not a child anymore. I can see all the signs. Are you and mom having marital problems?"

He shakes his head "No, I think problems in the marriage would have been easier to deal with"

"Then what is it? I know mom has been drinking"

Jim Beckett snaps his head toward his daughter "How do you know that?"

"What few times I was allowed to talk to her I could hear the slur and confusion in her voice. Some conversations reminded me of trying to talk to my classmates at Stanford after they had had too much to drink"

Jim nods his head but pauses again. He then tries to lighten the conversation "Went to a lot of drinking parities, Did we?"

Kate can be seen getting impatient with her father "DAD!"

"Katie…things had become stressful after her attack"

"I am sure they did. Rehab, doctor follow ups…yeah, dad. I understand. I am sure she has been tired from all the strain on her body"

"It was also a large strain on her consciousness"

"Stressful how?"

A long pause occurs before he answers, "Her case took a very strange turn"

"What kind of turn, Dad. The police have the suspect. They just need to get answers from him as to why he did this to my mom"

Once more he tries to find a way to tell his daughter that the case my go a direction they never expected

"We may not get the answers"

"WHAT happened?" Kate is seeing trouble on the horizon

"You know we were wanting to know why she was attacked"

"Yeah. If it was a case related attack the police could track down who was trying to interfere with a legal matter"

"And if he was not related we needed to know WHY she was the victim"

"Right" Kate is becoming impatient "So what happened? He was charged, A grand jury indictment was handed down…right? Then the DA goes and investigate to get evidence and then they know why he did this"

"There is not going to be any investigation"

"WHY?" Kate is furious

"Instead of him going on trial for the attack with investigations to bring forth evidence and the reason brought out…"

He pauses once more "He confessed to the crime. He didn't even try for a 'DEAL'"

Shock sets into Kate. She looks out the window

He continues "If they tried for a deal, then the DA would have wanted information about the attack…and now, Coonan is in jail for twenty years for attempted murder…" Jim stops

"And we do not know anything about the WHY of her being attacked" Kate lets out a huff in her comment "Dad" she looks back at her father "That's not right. Coonan tried to kill mom and now he goes to jail, and we never find out why?"

"That pretty much covers it"

"Take me to the police station. I want to talk to the detective…I want to know what are going to do to find out why this happened…I want to know if someone wanted her killed…I want to know…"

Jim stops her "Katie. There is nothing going to happen now. They have a case with a confession. To the police department, it is a waste of resources to keep the case open. The DA has a person in prison and the file is closed"

Another long pause fills the car but the anger in Kate Beckett just grows. She wipes away a tear from her cheek. "What about the man who saved her? What do we know about him?"

"You mean Santa Clause?"

"DAD!" he frustration grows with every new item he gives her

"Katie…. mom still says it was Santa who saved her, but according to the police this Santa was strong enough to carry a large, heavy bag of toys and climb down a chimney…" he, once more, tries to lighten the mood "he was also well versed in self defensive and probably the martial arts. The background on Dick Coonan indicates he was a former Special Forces operative who turned into a killer, and was well versed in all kinds of methods of killing too"

"Are you saying the person who saved mom was also Special Forces"

"They believe he probably has had training from that side of the world of secrets and will probably never be found?"

The car turns a corner into a gate entering a beautiful wooded area. The sign says

'Serenity Center'

They drive down a tree lined road toward a large quaint building looking like a home for the rich

"Dad, Where we?"

"Mom checked herself in here to try and get better. I promised her I would bring you out to see her as soon a you landed, and I am fulfilling that promise. Please remember she is fighting a demon that has taken her away from me…From US and we want her home"

He stops the car and steps out into the trimmed landscape

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"DAD?" A young female voice runs through the home "What are you doing?"

He looks up from his computer screen to catch the girl rushing across the threshold of the doorway into the office

He looks at the screen and decides he needs to close the top of the laptop "I'm not doing anything"

She drops down in the chair across from the desk and leans back against the head rest "DAD! Don't try to tell me you are writing again"

"That is exactly what I am doing" as he looks at the now closed computer "well, I WAS doing, until you came in"

"If you are writing, then why did you close the screen? To keep me from seeing what you are doing?"

"UH…" he is trying to deflect her question "This IS an adult rated book and I don't need you seeing what I am writing"

"HA!" she almost laughs "dad, I may only be eight, but I have been reading your books from the time I could read and they are not THAT adult"

His voice chokes "You have?" he tries to sound worried that she had been reading Derrick Storm "You should NOT be reading this stuff" he points toward the book case filled with many volumes of his books along with some of his peers

"How do you think I can learn if I am not exposed to the real world out there" she begins pointing toward the windows streamed over by the difference in temperature from the cold air outside to the warm interior of the loft

"You can read Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys to get a taste of mystery"

"You know I finished them when I was five"

"How about Murder She Wrote"

"Dad, last year" She does seem to be inclined to dig in a little about how advanced she really is

"Now I am trying to consider looking into a new mystery"

"What mystery is that?"

"The mystery of WHY my father. The famous writer and man about town. Woman chaser. Has stopped doing all of those things to devote a lot of his spare time trying to find one particular woman when there are plenty just waiting in line"

He tries to sound dismissive of her remark "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"DAD" she does not even flinch "Ever since that day you saw her in that coffee shop, you have looked through every web page that might possible give you an indication of who she is"

He can just smile at his daughter's old soul residing inside a tiny pre-teen

"What is it that makes you devote all your time to this search?"

He looks off, pensive. "I am not sure pumpkin. It was just so… She just was…"

He takes a breath "She was Extraordinary"


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing her mother in this place…this hospital,,, this…? She is not sure what to call this place surrounding her and her dad.

She knows that it is a medical facility. More specifically a mental health treatment facility but instead of institutional look, it does have all the appearance of a fine retreat. A place you might take a date or spouse for a nice getaway. The walls are adorned with modern uplifting art, Wall colors are bright and cherry. The rooms are well lit. The living room area is so reminiscent of a nice family home or more accurately a five-star hotel lobby

But, Kate knows that this is not what is happening here. Not today. She is here to 'visit' her mother who is currently under treatment for excessive usage of alcohol.

While waiting for the staff to go and bring Johanna to the visiting area, Jim begins to tell his daughter a few 'house' rules "Katie. We must not bring up your mother's condition or what caused it. We only will talk about casual things"

"Casual? What do you mean 'casual'?"

"We can talk about the weather, politics, your school will be a good subject…BUT we do not bring up the attack, her recovery or especially her drinking"

"But DAD…!"

He reaches over to his daughter's hand "Please. It is very important that the doctors and staff can reach into her mind and bring out her demons. They tell me that she has started to open up in the group sessions and hopefully can get to the point she can accept …" His remarks are interrupted by the staff member entering the room walking beside Johanna

Kate's head snaps toward her father and she whispers, "Accept WHAT, Dad?"

He responds quickly to not be heard by his approaching wife "I will tell you later…I promise"

"You better" her tone is like a police detective might use on a suspect

As Johanna approaches, Kate is struck by the change in her mother. Her skin looks thin and gray. Her hair is limp and seems to be missing the sheen and healthy thickness matching Kate's own hair. And her eyes no longer have the sparkle of light that the younger Beckett has grown up with in her mom's face.

She seems drained. Tired

Jim and Kate both stand up as Johanna arrives beside them. Jim reaches toward his wife and wraps his arms around her. "Hey Jo"

The older woman looks around her husband and there seems to be a real light come from inside her as she sees her beautiful daughter standing here "Katie?"

"MOM?" Kate reaches her arms out and is quickly wrapped in the embrace of the woman who raised her. The woman who protected her and gave her so much love. Kate now feels like she need to be the protector

"Thank you for coming, Katie. I have missed you"

"I have missed you mom" the words muffled by the contact between the two women and the tears that Kate is holding back.

Johanna sits down on the single chair across from Kate and Jim, then the staff supervisor steps away giving them some level of privacy. The rules forbid them from sitting too close together. The hospital has seen contraband passed between people during visitation such as this. It is easy for a patient to be given several small airline bottles of alcohol while sitting beside a loved one and it is not uncommon for this to take place even thought the family member knows that this would create a severe set back in the patient's care.

The room is filled with silence since Kate does not know where to start a conversation with her mother. She wants to make sure to not go down any path that might bring up the pain inside her mother

Johanna breaks the silence "So, Katie. Tell me about school?"

"I just finished by term."

"Have you started to attend any law classes yet?"

"No, I have not"

It is very apparent that Johanna is struggling for something to talk about as well to avoid the demon inside her at this time "How about a boy friend? Anyone special on the list"

"No mom" Kate is also struggling not wanting to bring up a subject that might cause an issue "No boyfriend"

"What about that young man you were talking about one time when we were talking on the phone? I think his name was Henry?"

Kate looks at her mother "You mean Henry Burnett?"

Johanna's lips turn up slightly "Yes…yes. Henry Burnett. What about him?"

"Mom…he is just a friend that shares my passion for a TV show"

"Oh. I see" her voice drops a little at that answer then "Well, you never know what the future brings. Maybe when you go back things might change between you and him"

Kate's eyes begin to glisten a little and her breathing picks up "About that…" she pauses before finishing "I am not going back"

"WHAT?" her dad responds as he looks at his daughter "What do you mean, you're not going back"

"I decided to come home"

"WHY?" Jim questions "You need to finish your school"

"I will dad…I will transfer back to a school here in New York"

"Katie. Stanford is too hard to get into. You need to go back next session before someone takes your spot"

"Mom, Dad. I have already withdrawn and asked for my transcripts be sent here"

This revelation brings shock to both her parents. Johanna seems a little lost by her daughter's revelation and Kate knows there will be a long conversation happening in the car on their way back to the city with her father, but before any more exchanges can begin the staff member steps back to the trio "I am sorry, Johanna, but time is up"

The woman looks up "OH, Please! We were just getting started. Just a few more minutes"

"I am so sorry, but it is time for group and you know how Ms. Huddleston wants everyone on time"

"OK" A dejected voice is heard as the older woman stands and reaches out for her daughter "Love you Katie" the woman says in a voice bordering on breaking up.

"Love you too mom" Kate cannot cover her hurting voice

Jim and Kate wait as Johanna walks from the visiting space and back into the hall and disappears from view.

The two leave the building and get into the car and as they turn back onto the main road Jim begins "Kate. What were you thinking? Withdrawing from school?"

"On the phone, I could tell things were not going very well here and I need to be home, so I can be a support"

"I wish you had not done that"

"I wish you had been more open with me about mom's condition"

Silence fills the vehicle for a couple of miles before Jim responds "I was just trying to keep you away from all this"

"Well, it didn't work"

"I can see that"

"So, is there something more that happened to make mom to go down this road?"

Once more Jim chooses his words "The doctors call it survivor remorse"

"What?"

"Sometimes, when a person survives a trauma and wonders WHY? They want to know how they are still alive."

"So. mom thinks she should have died?"

"She feels like the man who attacked her was targeting her and she should be dead bow"

"But she is alive because someone saved her"

"And her attacker is silent about why he tried to murder her"

"Then we need to start asking questions to find out why he tried to do that" Kate is feeling anger building inside her along with a determined desire for answers

Jim takes a deep breath "The suspect is not talking. He pleaded guilty and went to prison"

"Dad, I want to talk to the police officer…what was his name? Ragland, I think"

"Katie, the police have closed the case. They do not have any proof that he was hired. He is not talking, and they are not doing anything else about it now"

"But dad…" her frustration is growing

As they pull back into the garage at home he turns to his very determined daughter "Katei, unless something else happens the police are no longer working on her attack."

Kate Beckett feels anger build inside but realizes she will have to approach this in another way at another time

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Walking into her father's study, Alexis sees him intently looking at the computer screen "What cha' doing dad?"

The sudden appearance and remark from his daughter jolts Richard Castle out of his focused task. He looks at the young red head "Oh just working on a chapter" but his fib is outed when Alexis steps around the desk and sees her father has, once again, gone online and is searching for the brunett that she had thought he had given up on

"DAD. You promised you were not finding anything and would not look anymore. What happened?"

The man sits back in his chair "I saw her again"

"What? You saw her? Where?"

"At the airport. I saw her last weekend, when I went to Chicago for the book signing, I saw her exiting the airport. I saw her leaving the airport after I had passed TSA. She left with an older, distinguished man, probably a driver"

"So, what are you doing?"

I am checking with all the car services to find out who they were picking up that day, then I can find out who she is"

The young girl sets herself down in her father's lap "Dad" she wraps her arms around him "The chances of you EVER finding this woman is…"

"Astronomical! I know"

"Then give up"

He looks toward the window and out into the New York sky "I can't"


	7. Chapter 7

Kate Beckett rushes out of her room at her mom and dad's apartment. She overslept because she was up half the night studying for finals. Today is the last exams for this term. She has one exam early today then one mid-afternoon. This means she will be spending her late morning and early afternoon studying for the later test.

She almost runs into the kitchen to find her mom dressed and ready to head out and her father at the table reading the early edition of the paper

"Hey Katie" her mom starts, and her dad repeats a moment later, then he says, "You want some breakfast?" as Kate is rushing to grab a to go coffee cup she has collected for just these type events and a bagel from the cabinet that she pops into the toaster. Good Morning you two. I would love to have breakfast with you, but I am running late"

"We can see that"

"I don't have time. I will just eat this…" pointing to the bagel "…on the train"

"OK but you need to slow down just a little and let the vitamins reach the brain"

"I must pass this exam if I am going to have a chance at any of the internships posted on the board at school"

Jim responds "But that is not good brain food for a final exam either"

Kate quickly grabs the slightly warm bagel "I know, but I will be late, and I cannot be late, or I will fail the final exam"

She quickly goes between parents kissing each one "Love you " She says in a rush while heading to the door.

"Love you back" her mom retorts just as the door slams, then she turns and is facing Jim "and I love you"

Jim smiles at his wife knowing how much struggle she is feeling "I love you too…Always"

She hears his words as she also exits the apartment.

Jim Beckett shakes his head then turns his focus back to the paper in his hand. He has started at the front page and is now down to the last page of the metro section, where a small head line catches his attention

'Prisoner Murdered in his Call'

'Dick Coonan, the convicted attacker of local attorney was found dead in his cell. He had been stabbed, probably with an inmate constructed knife. Last year Coonan pleaded guilty in the attack of a local civil advocate attorney. That attorney survived due to the actions of an unknown Good Samaritan who happened to come by and stopped the mugging and subdues the attacker. The unknown protector then bandaged the woman's wounds and called 9-1-1, saving her life. The most unusual part of this case, is the fact the victim swore her savior was Santa Clause'

Jim's eyes close slowly after reading this story. He knows that his wife has been sober for almost a year, and he hopes she never sees this. It might bring back her demons and send her back into the bottle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Richard Castle is sitting in the offices of Black Pawn Publishing across from his ex-wife and publisher, having a heated conversation along with Paula Haas, his manager concerning the direction his books are headed.

"In the last book, Richard almost had Derrick Storm breathe his last breath…" Gina begins in earnest. "If he does anything to Storm that brings this series to an end, I will assure you that his career as a famous author will also be coming to an end!" She turns her attention to her ex-husband "Do I make myself clear, Richard?"

"Crystal" he replies as he starts pushing the chair back and standing.

"Richard…" Paula speaks "Do not do this"

"I am NOT doing anything. I just decided to bring him to the edge of life to keep the readers interested"

"Having him get stabbed in a dark alley and almost die until an actress in a super hero costume shows up at the last moment and to save him…At least you better have her save him…In the final chapter" she slams the latest draft down on the table with a loud bang.

"That is the final chapter" pointing at the paper that just scattered across the table.

Gina's anger can bee seen "Are you telling me that this is where you leave him?"

"Don't you think that is a great place?"

"NO! I DO NOT" her anger is building quickly "Doing this…" she points at the pile of paper now scattered "leaves the readers think that this is the last Storm"

Castle sits back down looking across the desk "We are getting close to that time, you know"

"NOT IN MY LIFETIME"

Her anger is evident so Paula chimes in "Look. We are not at the end of the road for Derrick. Rick…" she looks over to Castle "is just voicing his thought process about a good way to close the book, so to speak, and move on to another character"

Gina calms slightly "What kind of character? You have someone in mind?"

He hesitates "Not exactly. Not yet anyway. But I will have a new story soon"

Gina seems to be fuming before she speaks "Look! Take the alley stabbing out. Let the readers know that Storm is not…"

Castle is still working to keep this story line alive "I think it is a great place to stop this book"

"Rick! Having him saved by some woman in costume is…"

"AWSOME" he is almost giddy

"NO! It is stupid. Your books have, at least up to now, have been believable" she points once more at the scattered pages "this…this is not! There are no superheroes"

"I disagree" He pulls out his phone and opens a web page "There is a whole underground culture acting as superheroes, like this one" turning his page toward his publisher "He works out of Queens. He calls himself the Purple Onion"

Trying not to laugh, Paula keeps her face firm while Gina is showing her irritation "Seriously?" She sees a video of a person dressed in a purple costume. The legs are green like chives and the head look like a large onion bulb. "What is this?"

"He stops the criminal act by spraying onion juice on their faces causing their eyes to water and burn so they have to stop the crimes"

The room grows silent then Castle decides to change direction "OK Paula. I will re-write the ending and have him in less danger, but like a good story, the reader will need to buy the next book and see if Storm survives"

"Good Idea. Having him survive and your career also surviving" Gina stands and without another word leaves the room.

Standing, Paula starts gathering up the scattered pages as Castle remarks "That went well"

She stops cold. "You call that going well? She was very close to calling you in default of your three-book deal"

She sits back down and begins placing the manuscript into an expanding file and without looking back up, "Rick…" She then raises her head and glares "I don't know what has been wrong with you lately, but it stops now. You have been distracted…your chapters are slow in coming and your story lines are feeble"

As she stands and faces her client "Find your center Rick. And get back to your prior glory or you will be out of a contract and I will lose a good client"

"Yes ma'am" he answers as the two of them walk out toward the elevator.

Rick stands in the elevator lobby not willing to admit he as been distracted by a quest that he knows will not go anywhere but he is unwilling to stop looking now

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate is exhausted when she gets on board the train heading home. She does feel very good about today's final exams but the headache she has developed is pulling her mood down to the basement. She is looking forward to seeing her mom and dad and then taking a long hot bath and eat a real meal with her parents.

The crowd is light leaving the platform and heading back up to street level. The rush hour has just slowed down a little giving her some space to walk briskly toward home.

BUT

As she turns the last corner before their apartment her heart sinks into her belly. There are, once more, a group of NYPD squad cars and what is a detective vehicle along with a crime scene van.

Her breathing rushes as her heart begins racing. She flashes back to that night when her and her dad a came home to find Detective Ragland waiting.

As she approaches to steps a uniformed office stops her "Sorry ma'am. You can't go in"

"WHY?"

"There has been a shooting"

"I live here"

Staying firm, the officer asks for some proof of address.

Kate takes out her id showing it to the very large man in the blue uniform "What is happening?" she asks while waiting form him to allow her passage

He seems to harden his face. "Please wait here" he enters the door then returns a moment later with Detective Ragland

"Ms. Beckett, I am detecti…"

"I remember you from before. What is happening?" Kate is on the verge of a breakdown "Is it my mom or my dad? Are they OK?"

"There has been a sniper attack"

* * *

 **I think this is a great place to stop for today**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kate feels her tears start and her breathing begins to quicken, and she is feeling light headed. As she is positive that there is bad news coming from the detective she reaches out toward the uniformed officer to steady herself

"Is it my mom or dad?" her voice is quivering

"They are both OK….at least physically"

She looks up at the detective They were not shot?"

"No., Fortunately. It appears the shooter WAS aiming at Ms. Beckett but what he fired at, was not her, but her reflection in the full- length mirror in the bedroom"

Kate is stunned "But she was the target?"

"Yes, it appears that she was the intended target. CSU has determined that you mom was standing at the door to the closet when the shot was fired. The bullet came through the window and struck the mirror. They were able to trace the line of fire back to a building several blocks away. CSU is there now looking, but the shooter was through and left no evidence"

"But she is OK?" Kate is trying to calm herself down

"Other than a couple of small cuts from the flying glass, she is fine, but we are trying to piece together what is happening. Do you know any reason someone is trying to kill her?"

Kate stands looking up at the broken window to her parent's bedroom. She shakes her head in the negative "NO. But mom is a lawyer and maybe it relates to a case she worked"

Detective Ragland seems to have a frown on his face "I would not think that is very likely. Lawyers are sworn to client privilege so even if she knew something, she is not going to disclose any client secrets"

"Then I cannot imagine what would cause this" Kate looks up once more "Can I go see my parents?"

The detective steps aside "Of course. Go in, but if you think of anything please let me know?" he passes a card to Kate

"Yes. I will"

Kate rushes into the building and passes several officers and CSU technicians bypassing the elevator and running up the stairs

When she arrives on her floor she sees more police officers. When she enters the apartment, she finds her mom and dad sitting at the dinner table. Her father is holding Johanna's hands tightly into his own. When he sees Kate enter the room her tries to stand, but is held down by his wife's grip on his fingers

Kate moves to the other chair near her mother and sits down, but before she can say anything, Johanna looks at her daughter "Why is this happening? Why is someone trying to kill me?"

"Mom, we don't know if this has anything to do with the stabbing last year"

The older Beckett shakes her head "No! Someone wants me dead and I don't know why"

"Jo…" Jim begins "Let's not jump to conclusions. We will let the police do their investigation before we consider the possibility of…"

Again, she takes over the conversation, but everyone can see she is not taking any alternate opinion well

Detective Ragland has re-entered the room just as she finishes her remarks

Looking up, Johanna speaks with fear in her voice "Someone is trying to kill me"

"Ms. Beckett. If you really believe that, do you have any idea who it might be or why? Possibly a criminal she represented that was convicted?"

Jim chooses to answer "I do not know of any reason she is in danger. She does not work criminal law. She works with projects looking at possible wrongly incarcerated men and women"

The detective seems to be thinking "Is there a possibility that a prosecutor or investigator took offense to someone you got released because of their actions?"

Jim, again, shakes his head "No. I don't think so. Her cases were mostly based on new evidence and no wrongful action on the part of the prosecution"

"This might be something else. A random shooting"

Kate responds in anger "That is exactly what you said about her stabbing"

The Ragland seems to understand "Well, if anything comes to mind let me know."

After the law enforcement officers have all left, Kate makes an angry remark "I don't think they care. Ragland seems to want to brush all this off as random."

Jim looks to his daughter "Katie, we need to take this one step at a time"

She seems to be thinking "Yeah and I know exactly what my next step is going to be"

"Katie! Please tell me you are not going to do something stupid"

"No dad" is her quiet answer

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"DAD!" Alexis is yelling as she enters her father's home office" I'm home"

"Hey pumpkin. I'm in here." He watches her as she enters the study "How was your day?"

"Great. We started some algebra today, and working all the formulas are fun"

He looks at his girl like she just grew another head "Fun? You call algebra fun? You call every new subject you begin Fun! No matter how hard it is"

"Dad. You know I love learning"

"Yes. I know"

She comes around and sees what her father has on the desk. An artist's conception of the woman he has been trying to find

"Did you really have someone draw a picture of this woman you have been chasing?"

"I am NOT chasing her. I have only seen her a couple of times…and I will have you know that I have NOT chased her"

"You are obsessed with her"

He glances at the pencil image of a beautiful woman. One that he does seem to have more than just passing intertest in. "Not obsessed…." His voice drifts "Just fascinated by her"

Alexis' face goes stern "WHATEVER"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As she is walking in the front door of her apartment building and across the lobby, she is trying to find the words to tell her family about her decision and actions.

Unknown to her parents, Kate Beckett has not only made a decision, but has begun to act on her plan. This morning she took and passed her entry test to begin a new phase of her life. She applied to the New York Police Department and was accepted. She will begin the academy in one month. Now she has to tell her mom and dad that she will NOT be enrolling in school for the next semester, but will be learning how to be the investigator that she believes should be looking into the attacks on her mom

As she enters the apartment she can tell that something is not exactly right.

The entry light is on but she does not see the living room lamps "is anyone here?" she speaks as she moves toward the main room.

This is when she sees the outline of someone on the couch. She recognizes the figure of her mother lying down across the couch. She can smell the distinctive odor of alcohol. As she walks closer she can tell that her mother has passed out drunk.

Her heart is torn between anger and hurt and pity. She just can't decide which. As she comes closer she hears the voice of her father "Katie! Just leave her alone"

She turns to her dad and kneels down beside him "What happened? She was doing so fine. When did she fall off the wagon?"

"Just after the sniper. She believes that she is the target and if she is going to die anyway, she might as well be sloppy drunk, and she won't even feel it"

Kate is now sitting on the floor looking at her passed out mother "Dad, we need to do something"

He reaches his hand out and caresses his daughter's hair "I tried. I really did, but unless she wants to get clean, she will be this way. Maybe if they caught the person behind this I am afraid this is going to continue"

A long minute of silence is broken when Kate decides to confess what she has done "Dad…maybe I can help with that"

"What do you mean?"

"I joined the police department. I am going to become a detective and… I WILL find whoever did this"

Jim **Beckett looks over to his little girl "I believe you will do that"**


	9. Chapter 9

Over the course of the last five years her life changed in ways she never thought possible. She had started college planning to become a lawyer just like her mom and dad.

Then have her life given a left turn with the attempted murder of her mom. Followed by having that person murdered himself in prison without giving up who hired him, then another attempt on her mother.

All these things bringing on the downward spiral in her mother's life and the unexpected re direction for her.

Now she is walking down a New York street, dressed in a blue uniform with a 9mm weapon on her hip and set of handcuffs in a pouch on her belt, a taser, flashlight, and a two-way radio speaker microphone clipped near her collar.

After spending six months in the academy then another year on the street under the watchful eye of her training officer, Mike Royce she still has not achieved her goal of becoming a detective, but her plan is basically on schedule.

During her short time on the force she had discovered that investigating certain crimes seems to be low in the list of importance. Specifically, attempted murder does not seem to rise above someone j-walking across 34th Street but Royce told her that was not as she thought. It was just a matter of resources. Street officers like herself could easily focus on the crimes occurring on the street right in front of an officer, including jay walking on that street.

But looking into other, more major, crimes took higher level officers. Specifically, detectives who were assigned cases based upon other criteria. She has had to learn and accept that as a patrol officer, she was not seeing the entire picture.

But, her plan is that she will soon move to detective and she will change how the victims are represented and the families given closure. She just needs to put in the time and it will all work out for her. She plans to make detective as soon as the regulations allow her to test. And when she is a detective she will be working for the down trodden.

But for now, Officer Katherine Beckett has made another plan. She is going to start investigating cases that affect those around her. The ones that the detectives are not looking at. So, after her shift, she walks into the 54th precinct and acts like she belongs there, walks downstairs to the old files storage and begins looking for her mother's case.

After about an hour, she locates the box up high on a dusty shelf. She climbs up on a ladder and retrieves the box, then brings it down to the work table set up for officers to look through a box without checking it out. She can't be caught taking evidence from the station

She makes herself comfortable at the table, then pulls out a small notebook from her pocket. Removing her cover and turning on the work light above she sits at the table and opens the folder.

Now that she is an officer, she knows what forms Are used to document investigations and what to look for in the file.

After spending over an hour reading every report. Every witness statement. Every follow up report she feels like she is no closer than she was the day the event occurred and her and her dad were met at home by Detective Ragland. The paperwork seems complete, so she leaves the station and walks back onto the street, heading back home to her apartment

On her way home, she calls her dad to see how things are at the Beckett's.

He answers on the second ring and by the tone in his voice, Kate believes that everything is ok….at least as this moment

"Hey Katie. Is everything alright? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"No. I had a short shift. I worked a little over earlier this week and I could take some comp time…so I did"

"OK, so all is well Then?"

Just as he finishes his remark, Kate hears her mother's voice and it sounds happy as well "Jim? It that Katie on the phone?"

"Yeah. Everything sounds goo there?"

Jim's voice goes lower as he turns his head toward his wife "Yes it's your daughter"

In what can only be called happy her mom's voice get louder "Tell her to come over for dinner. We have plenty"

"I was just going to do that" then his voice returns to normal level as he moves his mouth closer to the microphone. " You heard your mother. She wants you here for dinner. You can come, can't you"

"Of course, dad. Just let me go home and change out of my uniform and I will be there"

"Great. See you then"

Kate closes her side of the call and places the phone back into her pocket. She is only a few blocks from her apartment and picks up the pace, so she can get changed and back out to see her parents

Things have been much better between her mom, dad, and herself since her mother has been able to control the demon that tries to drag her down into the bottom of a whisky barrel. After several rounds of therapy and repeated sessions at AA, her mother accidently found a substitute to take her mind off the next drink

She began reading mystery novels

When she feels herself wanting to find the nearest package store, instead, she finds the nearest bookstore and a new release form one of many great authors. She began with Cannel and mixed his work with Paterson. Between those two there were many titles that she would select instead of a glass of whisky

Kate cannot understand what is happening, but she accepts the distraction with open arms. That acceptance will still not distract her from her goal of locating the person behind the attacks.

After changing from her blues Kate slips into a nice pair of skinny jeans and comfortable top, then rushes to have a meal with her favorite two people

As she opens the door at her parents' apartment, the aroma of something delicious waifs out the door into the hallway. Kate's stomach immediately growls wanting to know what is about to arrive "Mom, dad?"

"In the kitchen" her mother's voice answers

Kate leans into the door jam with her arms crossed and a smile on her face "WOW. What are you two trying to do to me? Make me want to move back home?"

Johanna turns and wraps her arms around Kate. No Actually" she looks back at her husband then leans into him and gives him a kiss filled with a prominent level of passion "We are enjoying our alone time too much to have a daughter interrupt."

As she was growing up, Kate realized how intimate her mom and dad were, and how much that suffered when the drinking started. She is so very pleased to see them return to happier times

"EW!" Kate responds knowing what her mom is saying "TMI for a daughter to know about"

All three laughs at the remarks.

"Dinner is served" Jim says as he takes two plates to the table, then returns with the last. He and Johanna have prepared a Mexican dinner with a tamale, taco, enchilada with rice and beans

"So that is what smelled so good?" Kate sits down and immediately grabs her fork

"Hope you like it?" Johanna asks "I have a client from Mexico who gave me the recipe"

Kate drops the first bite and is immediately in heaven as her taste buds are assaulted "This is great"

"Well, there is plenty more" Jim remarks "Since Jo's client actually made all this and sent it home already made"

Johanna gently slaps Jim's arm "Don't tell her that. I wanted her to think that we have become world class chefs"

Looking to her mom and dad, Kate can only relish in the changes that have happened here. After she feels like she has way overeaten, Kate stands up. "I am going to have to go buy bigger jeans now"

"Well, if you need to go to the store anyway…" Kate looks at her mother "Why don't you go with me"

"Go where?"

"I have discovered a new author…. not new, but new to me"

"Who is that?"

"His name is Richard Castle. He has started a series about a character named Derrick Storm. I bought his book last weekend and he is going to be at Book Stop in about thirty minutes, and I want to get his autograph"

Jim lets out a chuckle "She really just wants to go see him. I think your mother has a crush on the writer"

"That is not so" Jo seems seriously offended at the remark then turns back toward Kate and in a softer tome "But he is ruggedly handsome. So, will you come with me?"

Given any opportunity to be with her mom she quickly agrees "I will need to leave from the book store though. I have to be at roll call at six AM tomorrow. We have a special assignment. Some important dignitary and we have a large contingent of uniforms"

"OK" Johanna says as she is standing to grab her jacket and the copy of the book. She turns back to her husband "Will you take care of the dishes"

Jim is smiling like Kate has not seen in so many years "Of course"

Jo then whispers into his ear loudly enough for Kate to hear "When I get home I will properly thank you for doing that" then she kisses him good by

"Let's go" Kate almost laughs as she opens the door for her mother

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey dad" Alexis is almost yelling when she crosses the main door on her way to her father's office

"In here pumpkin"

"We need to go. You will be late to the book signing"

"I am ready" he answers as he is rushing to walk out of the study "You are coming? Right?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Besides, someone has to be there to keep all the women away, and having a daughter sitting beside you usually does the trick"

The two leave the loft and are at the book store in a matter of a few minutes.

The table is ready, and the line is arranged to allow the purchasers to get an autograph while not interfering with other customers from browsing.

As the evening progresses, Castle is keeping up his happy demeanor and making sure his readers each feel like they are the most important person in the world.

About an hour into the evening, the line has diminished to about twenty when a tall attractive brunette arrives at the table. Rick is stunned by her beauty. He would challenge that of the mystery woman he has spent an inordinate amount of time seeking

"Who do I make this out to?" He asks as he opens the book to the overleaf

"Jo" she responds causing Rick to look up with a question on his face

"It's short for Johanna"

He suddenly feels like he knows her. He has seen her before, but he can't remember from where

"OK, Jo it is" and he looks down wanting to write more than just a 'good luck', or a 'thanks for reading'. The writes more than normal, complimenting her on her beauty and grace and then thanking her for being a faithful reader. He finished the signature then hands the book back.

Johanna blushes as she finds herself crushing on the man she knows is probably more approximately the age for her daughter. The daughter who choose to wait by the door while her mom got the signing

Jo is just reaching the door when Castle looks up from the next fan as he is handing the signed book to her his eyes wander back to the lovely brunette who just departed.

This is when he sees her. Leaving with Jo is the woman he has been seeking for so many months and years. There she is in the bookstore. This must be her mother Jo must be the mother. This makes sense. He felt like he knew Johanna but could not place the face.

He quickly turns to Alexis, who is herself, studying European history "Lex!" The red head looks up from the panicked tone of her father "See those two women just leaving?"

"Yeah"

"Go! Stop them. The younger of the two is the woman I have been searching for"

"But dad…"

"Please. Paula is watching me like a hawk and it might cause a news blast for me to go. Please catch them and get the name or better have them come back"

"OK"

Alexis rushes under the table because they are blocked into a cove

He tries to pay attention to the rest of the guests, but he did see the two women had exited long before Alexis was able to arrive at the door

About ten minutes alter his daughter returns and he can tell from the look on her face that she was unsuccessful in her quest

"Sorry, dad. They must have taken a cab or went into the subway outside"

Castle's face falls, He then finishes the signing in a funk


	10. Chapter 10

Kate Beckett is not afraid. She is not worried. She is not scared. She has never been one to worry about new things.

BUT Today

She is petrified out of her mind

She is walking up the steps at the 12th precinct. This is not such an unusual event. At least the stepping up toward the door of a police station in New York City Police Department part, but this is different

Today she is walking in wearing not a blue uniform, but street clothes. She is wearing a casual pair of slacks, wearing a modest blouse covered by a matching blazer. She is still wearing her Glock in a holster on her hip, it is just not visible. Her badge prominently placed in front of the weapon in case someone does see the weapon and mistakes her authorization to have it on her person.

She steps up to the desk Sargent perched higher than anyone else in the room. He looks at her with a wary eye "Can I help you?"

"Yes…Offic…er… Detective Kate Beckett reporting for duty"

"Detective Beckett huh?" her looks at her cautiously "May I see your ID and transfer?"

She pulls her brand few folio containing a badge and her photo identification "I am reporting to Captain Montgomery in homicide" she produces her printed transfer

The large man on the desk seems to change and his stern face turns a little softer as she verifies her documents. "Welcome to the 12th detective" he hands her orders back to her then points toward the elevator "4th floor. They are waiting for you"

She is still a little nervous as she walks to the doors and presses the up button. The doors open fairly quickly, and she steps inside. Taking a long slow breath, she closes her eyes and plans to begin the next phase in her life and the first day she can easily research information concerning her mother's cases

When the elevator reaches the fourth floor and the doors open, she enters the world of homicides and robberies. Once she moves only a few feet, she is challenged by a Hispanic man in a suit "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am Kate Beckett…Detective Kate Beckett"

"DETECTIVE huh?" he too is looking at her with suspicion "ID please?"

She, again, presents her badge and photo id. He looks at it briefly then looking back up with a more accepting appearance "Detective Beckett, I am Detective Javier Esposito. Nice to meet you" and he holds out his hand

She immediately reaches out herself and returns the firm grip "I Am supposed to report to Captain Roy Montgomery"

"He is the boss. Let me take you to his office" and he turns toward the office off the main area. Once they arrive at the doorway, she notices another two men inside. She assumes the older African American is probably the captain and a younger might be another detective.

"Captain, this is our new detective" Esposito tells the boss

Beckett holds out her orders "Captain. Katherine Beckett reporting as ordered, sir"

Her stern demeaner seems to amuse all three of the men

"Detective, there is no need to be so formal. Most of the officers call me Roy when we are at work"

The other man in the office smiles "I am Kevin Ryan. Espo and I are partners"

"And now there are three partners. I am adding Kate to your team"

"Yes sir" both men speak in unison

"Now, if you two can't find a murder, go out there… "Pointing towards the bull pen "and show Katherine the ropes"

As the two men turn to leave she speaks "Kate" they stop and look at her "Call me Kate"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dad" the voice of the young high school red head chimes through the loft "Where are you?"

"In my office" Her father answers

"Aren't we going to the play?"

Castle snaps his head up from the laptop in front of him "What Play?"

"Grams? She is in a play opening tonight"

"Pumpkin, I forgot all about it." He closes the computer then sits straight up "I just got started on my next book"

"Well, it will have to wait. You better hurry or we are going to make us late"

"On my way" he is yup and rushing toward his bedroom to get dressed

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is the break room" Ryan is pointing toward an open door that has the aroma of something burning coming out

"What is that disgusting smell?" she wonders out loud

Esposito answers "That is not bad today"

Then Ryan finishes "Oh it gets much worse"

"What is it?"

Both detectives answer simultaneously "COFFEE"

"I am not sure that I have ever smelled coffee like that" she points toward the machine holding two carafes filled with some type black liquid. She is not positive, but she thinks she can see a brown fog hovering over the machine "are you sure what it is?"

"No" Espo responds "When we first get here, we make fresh and it is usually ok till about this time"

"I may have to give up my only vice if that is all there is" she begins to leave the area

He looks at his watch "But if the day finishes as they usually do, we will probably get a…"

The voice of the captain comes in the door "We got a murder. This is a perfect one to get her initiated with"

Ryan mumbles under his breath "That usually means a really weird one"

"Let's go" Esposito takes the paper from Montgomery and all three walk toward their desks where the two men get their weapons out of their desks. Beckett never took hers off, and the trio head down to the garage and into a squad car

When they get to the car, Beckett gets the uncomfortable task of sitting in the back seat of the crown vic. A place normally reserved for the suspects and not a comfortable seat

"Where are we headed?" Beckett can barely ask as she is jolted by the lack of a real seat

"Broadway and Lex" Ryan answers from the driver's seat

Esposito turns back toward Beckett "dispatch said it is a vagrant shoved into a storm sewer"

"Someone opened the manhole cover and shoved a man inside?"

"No! He is shoved thru the opening at street where the water enters"

"That is barely large enough for an animal to get in. Not a full- grown man"

Beckett thinks about that for only a few seconds then realizes how disgusting her job might actually be. She remains silent for the balance of the ride looking out the window. She was hoping that she could start investigating her mother's attacks, but it appears a man in a man hole comes first

When they arrive near the crime scene, there is no place to park, so the three have to park about a block away and walk.

At the end of the walk she comes face to legs with the victim. Only the legs are visible from the opening. As the three walk up, Beckett notices an attractive African American woman wearing a jacket that has the words 'Medical Examiner" between the shoulder blades keeling down looking inside the grate making notes about the victim. Beckett is positive that she has met the woman before but is not sure when or where.

Doctor Parish"

Ryan speaks up as they walk up and that is when Kate remembers the woman and the name. This is the doctor that treated her mother in the emergency room when she was stabbed

"hi guys" she responds and turns around toward the group. She notices Kate "And who brought their girlfriend to a crime scene?"

Kate proudly pulls her 'Detective' badge from her belt "I am DETECTIVE Kate Beckett"

Dr. Parish pauses a moment" You look familiar. Have we ever met?"

"Yes, we have" Kate answers causing the two men to react

"Met her?" Esposito responds, "Met her where?"

"Dr. Parish treated my mother in the emergency room several years back"

"Really?" Kevin Ryan asks

"Yeah! I remember. Your mother was brought in with stab wounds"

"That is right"

"Wasn't she the one that was saved someone? No wait! Remember now. She said Santa Clause saved her"

Naturally, this brings laughs from Ryan and Esposito

"No, really" Kate reacts to the two "She claimed that someone in a Santa suit saved her"

"Who was it then?"

"The police never found him"

The investigator in Kevin comes out "Did they ever catch a suspect?"

Kate is now having to relive those days "Mom's savior captured the attacker, but he went to prison without ever giving up why he did it"

It appears as if Esposito would like to get a hold of the man "Where is he now? And can we talk to him"

"He was murdered in prison by another prisoner and the police never had a lead after that…or so they claim"

Lanie decides to change the subject, knowing she will revisit this with Kate at some future time "Well, we need to get back to Mr. John Doe here" pointing to the two legs sticking out of the drain. I will have a cause of death once I get him back to the morgue, but it appears he was alive when someone tried to send him to the Hudson"

About this time the original police car on scene pulls away leaving a parking space directly beside the crime scene.

Esposito turns toward Beckett. He hands her the keys to the vehicle "Go get out cruiser and bring it back here"

She knows that this is a small initiation into the squad but she takes the keys and heads back up the street

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The town car is making the trip from the Castle loft to the theater comfortable. Rick and Alexis in the large back seat relaxing. Alexis is texting her friends telling them she is on the way to see her grams while Rick is just blankly staring out the window.

AND that is when he sees her. The woman who has been in his dreams for the last five years. She is walking down Broadway toward a car. His reaction time is slow. His brain cannot believe she is seeing her again.

He quickly gets the attention of his daughter telling her to look out the window as he is, also, desperately trying to get to the intercom to tell the driver to stop, but they have already passed her and are at the next light closer to the theatre where Martha is performing before he can get the message to the front seat.

Castle jumps out of the limousine standing on the sidewalk staring blankly in the direction she departed toward.

After several moments of just looking up an empty street, he climbs back in the car and sulks into the seat.

"I saw her again"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe you now. I saw her too…and you know what?"

He looks up to his daughter "what?"

"She is beautiful"


	11. Chapter 11

For all the years she planned and worked toward achieving her goal of becoming a detective, and then being able to deal with her mother's attacks have brought her to this day.

However, she has not been able to discover any new evidence as to why her mother was attacked. All she has accomplished so far is more frustration with each passing day.

Not only has she not solved the attacks, but she has had to carefully walk around the case whenever she is in the company of her mother. Detective Beckett discovered some time ago that trying to discuss the issues with her mother simply brought her mother back to the bottle. Fortunately, Kate has discovered the treatment for her parent was to bring her another mystery book to read.

Ironically, Kate Beckett has, herself, become a fan of the entire mystery novel realm. She has pretty much worked her way through all the James Patterson books, followed by the complete catalog of Cannel and the stories by Connelly are rapidly being consumed. Not just her mother, but her personal favorites have surfaced.

Lately, she has become a new fan of the mystery writer, Richard Castle. She finds his books, while lacking in some of the truths in crime solving, entertaining. She uses them to fill her empty life-on cold lonely nights in her apartment. Running a hot bath, lighting a few candles, and sipping a good wine fills the empty space that she must come home to daily.

She has recently resolved herself that, short of finding the answers to her mother's attacks, and secondary the man or person who stopped the carnage, she will not be able to have any kind of a real relationship. These feelings are evidenced by the once on and then off relationship with Will Sorenson and the totally inapposite connection she had with her training officer, Mike Royce

So, for today, she will be the best detective she can be. Do the best job. Get the criminals off the street, and…When the time comes, get the closure she so deserves. After that comes about, she might consider becoming involved with a man, if a good one comes along

As she takes her jacket off the back of her chair ate the precinct, her phone rings. Her face immediately drops afraid it is dispatch with a case, or even worse, her dad calling to tell her that her mom has drifted off the program once more. But instead of pain or issues with sobriety, her face lights up. Her best friend and co-worker is on the phone

"Hey, Lanie. What's up?"

"Just calling my girl to make sure we are still on for tonight"

"Girl's night-out is full steam ahead." Kate replies. "I am just leaving the station and I will pick up the wine if you can get a pizza"

"I am already on my way" the medical examiner replies

"See you in thirty" Kate disconnects the call

Just as she does, her partner, Javier Esposito, steps up "Was that Lanie?" he seems to have happiness in his voice

Kate spins back around "And what if it is?"

"Are you meeting up tonight?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we are"

"Then did she say Anything about me?"

Kate just shakes her head as she slides her jacket up her arm "Why don't you just call her and ask her out?"

The normally tough detective seems to have lost his nerve. "I might do that" as he turns to go back to his own desk

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Riding in the back seat of a nice Towne Car, Alexis Castle along with her father and grandmother, Martha Rogers, are making their way downtown to a reception and fundraiser for the election campaign of Bob Weldon.

"Dad? Why do I have to go to this 'thing'?" Alexis is obviously not pleased at having to be attending this event

"Because you are my daughter and I want the prettiest woman there on my arm"

"DAD"

This gives Martha Rogers an opening to chide her son "What am i? Chopped liver?"

"No mother. You are always beautiful. It is just that, knowing you, I will be abandoned the moment an eligible man shows up on your grey-dar"

"Not funny" she chides at her son then looks back out the window

The limousine comes to a stop in front of the hotel and the three members of the Castle family proceed toward the entry. As they approach, the doorman holds the door open for them to enter. Just inside the foyer the paparazzi have been allowed limited access to the attendees. Just past the line of photographers is a reporter from the Ledger.

"Richard Castle" he stops the trio "It's been a long time since we have seen you in public"

"Hello Brad" Rick politely responds

"Any truth to the story about you and your publisher and wife Gina? Word on the street is that you have parted ways"

"You need to talk to my publicist about that. Tonight, is about getting Bob Weldon elected" and he storms past the crowd

Once past the lobby and turning toward the ballroom Martha looks to her son "Well? What about Gina? Is it over as in permanently?"

"Yes Mother"

She lets out a sigh "Finally. Now you can move on" she pauses for a moment "You know that lovely Crystal Baker asked about you"

He stops just before entering the ballroom and looking at this mother "The blonde over in Montauk?"

"Yes"

He tries to turn back to the entry and firmly says "NO!"

"Why not? She comes from a good family"

"Mother. I tried the celebrities. I lost with Meredith, went out with a few models. I failed with Gina. Nothing has been satisfactory. I think I need to step back for a little while and see what it is that I really want"

His mother huffs out over his answer, but Alexis knows why her dad is the way he is today. He has a school boy crush on a woman he will probably never see again let alone meet.

Rick Castle walks into the ballroom with a lovely woman on each arm and is immediately met by the man of the hour, Bob Weldon

"Rickey" he is almost laughing "glad you could be here"

"Is it that you are glad I brought the two most stunning women in New York? Or you hope I brought my check book?"

"Both" The candidate laughs at his own answer "Let me introduce you around" he begins to lead Rick further into the room as two of his staff take Martha and Alexis aside to introduce them to persons more appropriate for the ladies

About half way into the ballroom they come onto a man surrounded by several others as he is speaking to the group Rick can hear him say "Are you with me on that?"

"William" the mayoral candidate speaks toward the other man "I want you to meet one of my best friends and mystery author, Richard Castle" Weldon turns back in Rick's direction

"Rickey, this is Senator William Bracken"

The other man reaches out to shake "Good to meet you Rick…can I call you Rick?"

"Yes Mr. Senator"

"Call me William. I like to stay as close to the constituents as possible"

"OK…William. Good to meet you as well. I seem to remember Bob talking about you last month. I think he said you are a native New Yorker?"

"That's right. Born in Queens and grew up in the Bronx"

"Sounds like you had a rough beginning"

"I did, but I worked hard in school then went to college and got my law degree and started out in the district attorney's office"

He is sounding more and more like a politician thumping for votes

"Nice to meet you…" Castle holds his hand out

"You too Rick" The handshake is brief as it is evident that the politician is more interested in finding more voters to be punching his name in a future ballot, and he is moving away

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"OK girlfriend…" Lanie begins "When are you going to introduce me to your next boyfriend?"

"Are we going to do this again?" Kate is picking up a slice of pizza and walking to the couch to join her best friend

"Yes, we are." Lanie tries to act insulted "At least until you find some great guy and fill in you night with dates instead of having peperoni with me"

"Well" Kate huff out "I am not seeing anyone, and I think it will be a long time before I can have a real relationship. I need to get something finished before I can do that"

"I understand Kate, but you need fun in your life"

The two women sit quietly for a moment then the medical examiner makes her next remark "You know you could ask out that hot Javier Esposito out. He looks like he could be quite a catch"

Kate has to try not to choke on the pizza she just bit into


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, but I had to borrow from the show**

* * *

"Hurry Alexis" Castle is standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up toward his daughter's room and mother's room "You too mother. We're going to be late"

"OK dad, I am dressed"

"Me too kiddo" Martha's voice comes down the stairs as well

"Mother…I am familiar in what you call ready. It usually means we have another thirty minutes before you are ready, and we do not have that much time"

"OK…OK!" she is still speaking as she appears at the top of the stairs and begins her descent in her fully dramatic manor

"Mother, there is no paparazzi down here. You can walk normally"

"ALRIGHT!" she huffs as she finishes her path and steps down to the lowest level "I am just rehearsing"

Just a moment later Alexis appears behind her grandmother. She is dressed in a modest off the shoulder evening gown and carrying a set of books and a tablet

"What is this?" her father asks pointing at the armload of school work

"I have a test tomorrow and I really need to study"

"Pumpkin. You are the smartest student in that school and missing one or two questions on that test will not kill you"

"It could affect my GPA and I can't afford doing that"

"Daughter, your GPA has stayed at the top ever since you began school, I don't think one little test would drop your score at all"

She looks at her father and sneers "DAD…"

"OK! OK!" as he turns to head for the door directing the two women to lead the way outside the loft, down to the street, and into the waiting Towne Car

After they settle in Martha begins her chides of her son "Why did you kill your main character?"

Castle seems shocked that his mother knows "How did you find out? The book has not been out until tonight. The readers and members of my fan club don't even know "

She does not even turn her head from staring out the window "A little birdie told me"

Castle glances in the direction of his daughter "You told your grandmother?"

Alexis is truly surprised "I did not know…you killed off Derrick Storm?"

Richard Castle is feeling ganged up on. The only person who probably spit out the news was his ex-wife, and publisher Gina

"Great" he mumbles under his breath

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The phone on the desk of the homicide division at the 12th precinct rings "Detective Beckett" Kate answers. She is not surprised by anything being said to her over the phone. She begins writing on a note pad "We are on the way" she hangs up and spins around facing her two partners "We got one. Downtown, fancy apartment"

Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan both stand and grabbing their jackets off the chair and getting their service weapons out of their respective drawers, join the lead detective and fast walk toward the elevator.

As the doors close Ryan questions "Where we headed?"

Without even looking toward him "Penthouse on 24th"

She seems to be thinking as the cab travels to the basement and the garage where their cruiser is waiting for them. Beckett remains silent as they quickly head to the scene. Even after arrival she stays silent and begins looking around the area in intently.

She begins making mental notes about the crime scene

Located near the center of a well decorated apartment is the body of a woman laid out on the kitchen serving counter. She is covered by roses with sunflowers covering her eyes.

Beckett makes a full circle before kneeling to study the body a little closer.

"Who are you?"

"Allison Tisdale" Ryan answers as he is looking around the lavish expanse of the home

"Nice place" Beckett remarks to no one in particular

"Daddy's money" he points toward the expanse of the room

"Money didn't keep her from being killed" Esposito adds to the conversation

"I wonder what evidence the killer left" Kate looks around

Just as she speaks, her best friend and medical examiner, Dr. Lanie Parish walks up "I don't know about evidence, but he left her a lot of flowers. Who says romance is dead"

Beckett stands and whispers toward her friend "I do…every Saturday night"

Lanie almost wants to laugh "Lipstick wouldn't hurt"

As Beckett sneers toward her best friend, Lanie finishes her thought "Just saying…."

"What do you have?" Kate is trying to deflect from the conversation

"Three gunshot wounds, Small caliber. Probably a .22, but I can be sure when I get her back to the lab and get the slugs"

Beckett starts to walk slowly around the body "I've seen this before"

Her partners look at her with questions on their faces "Where?" Esposito asks the question for both of them.

"Flowers on the body…sunflowers on the eyes?" she waits for a response from either of the men, but when there is no comment

"You are the one who likes the weird ones" Javier remarks "Just give me a jack shot and I can go home"

"Oh" she takes the opening "The weird ones are better. More to lean. More to see. Takes more to solve them."

After she only gets silence form the other two "I have seen this, or more accurately read about this"

"Read?" comes with a sneer from Esposito

"Don't you ever read?"

"I read"

"I am not talking about the magazines that are mostly pictures. I mean novels...real books"

"Where did you read this?" Ryan asks the question stopping the banter

"A novelist my mother likes. This is right out of one of his books and the other case we had last week. A man found on the ground inside a drawing of a Wicken symbol"

"Oh Yeah" Ryan recalls "The lawyer. That happened over in the 33rd"

"You have an idea who you think did this?" Esposito wonders

"I know who I am going to check into. The author who wrote the books describing these murders" she points at the current victim

"You going to his home and pick him up?"

"No. he is actually at a book release party tonight. I am going there and pick him up. You two go back with Lanie and collect any evidence she gets from the body" she steps toward the entrance "I will pick him up and see you back at the precinct"

As she is heading down in the elevator, she can feel a slight crawl in her skin. She has been reading his books as long as her mother and has developed a small crush on the writer…well more accurately a large crush on him and is looking forward to bringing him in.

She gets back to the street, into her cruiser and is heading to an uptown hotel where he is having the party

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Murder…mystery…mayhem…." Gina begins her introduction of one of her most read authors. As she continues talking her writer is drifting in and out of groups of beautiful women flirting, hugs, and an occasional autograph…including those placed on some very attractive exposed skin

Just as he finishes his name and telling the fan to call him when she plans to wash off his signature, a woman's arm grabs his and pulls him away

"What kind of an author kills off his main character?"

"Storm isn't the star here. I am. I wrote a dozen books before Derrick. I will do it again"

"And just when will that be?"

"Inspiration does not just come out when called, it must grow inside then explode"

Gina stops and looks at Castle with fire in her eyes "Are you sure? I have heard you have not written a word in weeks"

He is caught completely off guard "Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources"

"Well your sources are wrong"

"They better be, because if I don't have an outline and treatment on my desk in three weeks Black Pawn is prepared to demand return of the advance"

Richard Castle has never liked arguing with his ex-wife and hates arguing with his publisher even more.

When he finds the person most likely leaking information to his publisher, his mother, she is standing at the open bar talking to Alexis and getting herself a glass of Champaign "Mother did you tell Gina that I have not been writing?"

"I may have told her that you have been spending your days sitting in your underwear waiting for the races to start…"

"Mother! I don't need you telling Gina that I am having trouble writing"

"Well, you haven't been doing any writing…" Just as she speaks she notices a nice looking older man "OH! No ring. Out of the way…mamma's going fishing" and she is off like a bolt

"I hope I don't grow to regret letting her move in with us"

"Hey, dad. It was sweet"

He takes a long draw of the Champaign then looking at Alexis "You know why I killed Derrick?" and without even letting her answer "Because I knew everything that was going to happen. And I was getting tired of all the questions" then putting ac accent as if her were a fan "I am your biggest fan…where do you get your stories…"

Then Alexis chooses to remark holding up finger quotes "and don't forget…will you sign my chest"

"That one I don't mind so much"

"Well, for the record, I do"

HE lets out a short breath "Just once I wish someone would come up to me and say something new"

He does not notice the wide- eyed look on his daughter's face and a voice from behind him speaks up in a firm tone. " Mr. Castle"

He takes the marker from his pocket and spins around. Before he can say another word, there is a ravishing woman in close proximity holding a badge in his face

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. I would like to ask you a few questions about a murder that happened earlier"

For the first time in years, he is completely at a loss for words

Alexis has leaned over his shoulder and grabs the pen from his hand then whispers in his ear "Dad…it's HER"


	13. Chapter 13

Detective Kate Beckett is sitting in her chair waiting for the file she requested on Mr. Richard Castle to arrive at her desk from the files administrator. She sent a request for his information while on her way back to the precinct after her encounter with him at his book release party.

She was really a big fan of the writer but that started dropping as she witnessed his actions with the female patrons of the event. So while a male officer brought him to the station, she sent her request to central files to send all his records over to the 12th so that when she had him in the box, she would have any and all of the facts about him.

Within a few seconds of the arrival of the file, her cell phone rings. Checking the caller id, she sees the caller is the medical examiner and her best friend, Dr. Lanie Parish.

Assuming she is calling with a report on the autopsy, Kate answers "Hey, Lanie. You have more information on our victim?"

"No! I heard you brought Richard Castle, the writer in? Is that true?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you kidding me? You have Richard Castle in your precinct?"

"Again, Lanie. Yes, he is here"

"Is he as handsome in person as the pictures in the paper?"

"Lanie…are you fan Girling on him?"

"He is an eligible bachelor…would you do me a favor and give him my number?"

Beckett has decided that Lanie has lost her mind "I am not doing anything of the sort, Lanie, he is a suspect in a murder case."

"Just think about it?"

"Goodbye Lanie" Beckett punches to end button on her phone, chuckles at her best friend, and she begins reading the file

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Richard Castle has written about this scene many times before but at no time, in all his research, was he able to speak from a perspective of an intimate knowledge this, such as actually being inside an interrogation room waiting to be questioned by a police officer

Let alone, HER. The woman he has been trying to find for a very long time.

If his brain were not still in freeze frame from the fact the woman who brought him here is the same woman he has been trying to locate for half a dozen years, he would be taking notes about what this place feels like. The events taking place around him at this very moment would be well documented and how he is feeling about being 'brought in' to be questioned. He could probably use this information in his next book.

He begins writing a scene in his head

'…Seated in a hard, cold steel chair with no cushion, in a dark stark dingy room. No windows…if you ignore the obvious two- way glass behind him and the sound proofed walls surrounding the metal table with hooks that were obviously inserted for the connection of shackles to prevent the prisoner from being able to make any move on the officer that will soon be questioning him…'

That would have been an excellent beginning to a chapter he thinks to himself as his mind drifts toward where he wants to be when it comes to a certain brunette woman he knows is just outside. Not in here, but in a quiet restaurant having a nice glass of wine and a good meal.

Between the short periods of not thinking about her, he is wondering how many murderers, thieves, bank robbers, and other criminals have sat in this very cold place. Or faced a determined police officer dedicated to sweating a confession detailing the crime they have perpetrated. Or even how many times has she 'Beat" a confession out of someone? She looks like she could probably do just that.

Maybe she just comes in and the suspect simply crumbles at her feet wanting to detail every gruesome event they were responsible for doing and maybe some that did not. He is definitely willing to crumble at her feet

Looking around, again, his thoughts carry him to this real place 'So! This is how a real criminal feels. Alone. Separated from friends and family. Some in here are completely isolated from the world. Maybe they were picked up from the street just because they did not belong. Maybe they look suspicious.'

He didn't look suspicious. He was just celebrating a book release when she stepped up and took all the wind from his lungs.

He looks over the edge of the table to see if there are any wires that might be used to send jolts of electricity through the suspect's body to force him to confess to any crime the police were wanted a closure for.

An electric chair would be a way to make him talk but…NO…there is nothing.

He looks up toward the ceiling to see if there is a heat lamp that can be brought down to 'Sweat Out' the confession. But again, there is nothing except a video camera to document how far the interrogation must go and a microphone in the middle of the top.

/\/\/\/\/\

Standing in the observation room, Detective Beckett continues reviewing the file that has been brought to her. It lists the wild activities of a playboy, womanizer going back many years. Her once respect for him has now dropped off the edge.

"Great" she whispers under her breath.

She was hoping to ask him a few questions about who might want to kill someone using his books or…

Then she would tell him how much a fan she and her mother are and maybe become friends with the man whose writing kept her mother and, her as well, sane during some of the wort of times.

But NO. it appears the newspapers are right. He is a cad. She reads reports of multiple contacts with law enforcement. "Hum!" she mutters as she steps into the corridor then grabs the door of the room where he is waiting and enters with authority

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suddenly the door swings open and 'She" walks in. Walk is not really the best word to use. She takes control of the room. She is holding a file folder and is reading as she enters the space

"You have quite a record for a best-selling novelist, Mr. Castle. Resisting arrest…drunk and disorderly…"

After watching her strut into the room with her long lean legs bringing in the rest of her body, he is trying desperately to get his brain back to earth and he tries to lighten up the mood "Boys will be boys" Looking at her now, his is definitely a man and not a boy.

Detective becket is not amused and looks back to the file "It says you stole a police horse…"

He quickly fills in the story "Borrowed"

"…and you were nude at the time" the 'nude' statement in the file if driving her blood pressure to rise ever so slightly. 'Hold on Kate' she thinks to herself.

"It was spring"

She is feeling the fan girl inside climbing up her back so she tries to react by slamming the file down on the table as she sits "And each time the charges were dropped"

"The mayor is a fan"

That comment makes her even more determined to get to the bottom of this case. She brings out the photographs of the victim and how she was found. He is instantly brought back to earth seeing that the woman was, in fact, killed in a manor that he had written

"Flowers For Your Grave "

She places another photo on the table with another victim "Hell Hath No Fury"

Richard Castle realizes that what he writes could turn into the truth. He lowers his emotions and tries to finish the conversation in a more civilized manor. He now knows that he will be in handcuffs soon if he continues the bad boy persona that he normally shows.

"Do you think I did this?" he asks gently

"Maybe you know who did?"

"Or maybe a fan did this. A fan thinking, he or she had a relationship with me"

His lowered edginess causes her to soften a small amount. Being the hard- nosed cop, she need his help. Not anything more. "You get fan mail?"

"Sure."

"Disturbing mail?"

"I usually don't see it myself. I am sure there is some"

She has not thought about how mail is handled "Then who does?"

"My agent usually takes care of this"

"Are you willing to let us see it?"

"Absolutely. If I can help your case, I will do whatever you need"

"Will you have it sent over?"

"It will take a day or so, but sure"

"Fine" she stands up to leave when he chimes back into making her feel the playboy mode has returned

But he is trying to get her stay for at least another minute and talk to him "Do you know you have gorgeous eyes?"

She leans back onto the table "I think we're done her" and storms out of the room leaving him wishing he had said something different. He meant his next comment as a compliment, but he can tell that it was not taken that way

For the last several years, she had dedicated herself to her work and is in no mood to be the sex object of the playboy,

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay. Life can be crazy some times.**

 **At least they are talking ?**  
 **If you call that talking**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time to have this story shift gears**

* * *

He has not moved from the cold chair in the interrogation room. She had said that they were done, but she did not tell him he could leave but did not specifically say to stay either…so he sits quietly for a few more minutes.

Then, the door swings open, but this time a very tough looking Hispanic man looks in at him "Mr. Castle, you are free to go" then the man turns to exit

Castle quickly stands and grabs his jacket as he rushes to catch up "Excuse me?"

This time. the same man from the. door turns but he is also standing next to a red headed man also in a suit

"Excuse me? Is Detective Beckett still here?"

The man who appears to possibly be Irish, answers. "She already left"

Castle is hurt that she is already gone from the floor "Where did she go?"

The cold response comes from the Hispanic man "She is off duty and where she goes after work is none of your business"

Rick was not expecting such a gruff answer

"No, sorry…I didn't mean it that way,,," Rick tries to change the tone "I just thought she needed more information from me"

"If she needed anything else, she would have asked for it."

"OH…OKAY" Castle responds "So…I uh…I guess I should go then?"

The red headed man finishes the conversation "Let me show you out, then he escorts Rick to the elevator and he presses the down button.

The doors open, and he points inside indicating for Rick to go in. Then the detective presses the button for floor one and indicates for Castle to stay inside until he arrives on the first floor.

Rick tries to say something as the doors are closing "If she needs me, she can call me" he only gets a sneer from the man as he watches the doors close in his face.

Richard Castle is feeling very down after his first real meeting with Kate Beckett. He cannot believe he has finally met her… but how much he missed out in their first encounter. Or more accurately the second encounter if you think about the chance meeting at the coffee shop so long before. He now knows that he must bring in all his charms, and maybe some favors, to open that door a little more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As he enters his loft door he hears a piano and the distinctive voice of his mother singing one of the famous Rogers and Hammerstein tunes from the musical Oklahoma. He walks up to his daughter, who is sitting at the kitchen serving bar. He sees she has stuffed tissues into her ears cutting off a majority of her grandmother's singing and the guest's piano serenade.

He pulls one of the tissues from his daughter "You're missing the encore"

"I saw the early show" she looks toward her very inebriated grandmother. Then she looks up to her father "They let you out? Did someone post bail?"

"Not funny…. Anyway, I thought you had a test tomorrow and it is after 1 in the morning. What are you doing still up?"

She closes her books and spins on the stool toward her dad "It is a final exam that does not begin until noon, so I get to sleep late"

As they both begin walking into the bedroom wing "You have NEVER slept late. You are usually up waiting for the morning newspaper to be delivered"

She just lets out a little huff as she slips down from the stool and looks at her father. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"He takes her hand and pulls her to the stairs. Turning he speaks toward his mother "Good night mother" She responds with just a wave of her hand.

As they reach the upper level, Alexis looks over at her father "Dad?"

He looks back to Alexis questioning face"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Oh! Come on dad. The woman that you have been pining over for the last…what? Forever? Just picked you up and you don't have anything to say?"

"Well…" he tries to sound like it was just another meeting with a beautiful woman. "She is a police detective and is working on a case"

"What kind of case?"

"A murder"

"Does she think you killed someone?"

"No. Not me"

"Who killed whom then?"

"Well, unlike my books, they don't know yet. They have to dig up evidence. Look at clues. Interview witnesses and suspects"

"Are you a suspect?

"Despite all my efforts. No, I am not a suspect."

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Why did they pick you up then if you a not suspect?"

"The murders happened just like in my books and they wanted to know if I knew anyone who might do something like this"

"That's why she picked you up?"

"They asked if I might know anything about the crimes."

"Maybe a fan did it?"

"That seems a good idea"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am getting them my fan mail to look for some crazy fan"

"That is ALL you are going to do? I can see something is being planned behind those blue eyes"

"Daughter…I have no idea whatever do you mean?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate Beckett has entered her apartment and locked her weapon and plugged her phone in to the charger. But just as she moves across the bedroom toward the bath, planning on drawing a nice hot bath, her plan is interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

She looks toward the counter and the buzzing instrument, thinking it is dispatch calling to give her another case to solve.

But when she looks at the screen, she sees the image of her best friend and Medical Examiner, Lanie Parish.

"Hey Lanie. What's up?"

The woman on the other end of the line sounds excited "Don't give me a 'What's up'! You tell me about him"

"HIM Who?"

"You know exactly who I am talking about…Richard Castle. You arrested him"

"LANIE! I did not arrest him"

"You picked him up and brought him to the station"

"Just for questioning. The murders were done like he killed his victims in his books"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Lanie, what is that supposed to mean?"

"That the only reason you picked him up is because the killer used his books? Or because…."

"Lanie! What are you asking?"

"Girlfriend. I have known you for too many years and I know you have a major crush on the author of the Derrick Storm books"

A smile passes across Kate's face. One that her best friend cannot see" Lanie…you are just a big of a fan as I am"

"Oh No! You will not play the 'who is a bigger fan card' with me, Kate. You fell in love with his books years ago when they helped your mother stay clean"

Kate has decided to give a little back to Lanie "At least I didn't stand in line for hours to get an autograph like you did"

Beckett can almost hear the laughing over the telephone "No. You let your mother get the autograph because you were too scared"

"Not true"

Both women get a laugh from their banter

"Is this the only reason you called me Lanie? To chide me about who I picked up?"

" No, I just wanted to remind you that we have a girl's night tomorrow"

"I already have a bottle of wine and I am ready"

"I'll bring the pizza"

"Good then. I will see you here tomorrow"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate Beckett arrives a few minutes late this morning. She is carrying a, very heavy, box obviously holding several books.

Esposito looks up from his desk "What is this?"

"All of Richard Castle's books"

"Why did you bring his books in?"

"Somewhere in these books is the answer as to why someone did what they did"

As she is peaking Ryan notices that there is a name block on the inside cover and he points it out and quotes the words on the block "From the Library of Katherine Beckett"

Esposito chimes in quickly "Girl! You are totally a fan"

Trying to quickly recover "Of the genera"

"Genera! RIGHT…"

Becoming frustrated Beckett grabs the book from Ryan "What else do we have?"

Esposito points toward the captain's office "You mean besides your new boyfriend?"

When she turns Beckett turns red. Standing talking to her boss is the writer "What is he doing here?"

At that moment, Montgomery steps out of his office "Detective Beckett, can I see you a minute?"

She does not want to go, but her boss is insistent "Sir?"

"Mr. Castle is offering his assistance on the case"

"Really?"

"I think it is a good idea since he knows his books"

"But Sir?" He tries to talk Montgomery to let her out of this, but she is stuck "Very well. Sir, but my team is the best in the city and an outsider will just interfere with our work"

Castle speaks up "And besides. I know my stories. I am a native New Yorker" he looks toward the conference room "and I brought my fan mail in and I can help with that too" he points toward several boxes filled with cards and letters.

Her arguments have been exhausted so she turns and leave the room, in a huff.

After she has left Roy's office Rick turns toward the captain "Roy, the mayor will be forever grateful for this"

"I hope so"

When Beckett gets back to her desk, her two partners are reveling in her discomfort. She grabs her jacket off the back of the chair "You two go in the conference room and work with Mr. Castle reviewing his fan mail"

"What are you doing?" Esposito asks

"I am going to the morgue and see if Lanie has anything for me" and in a flash, she is out the door

By the time Castle steps up to the desk, Beckett has already left the floor.

"Where did Detective Beckett go?"

"She has a meeting with the medical examiner" Ryan answers

Castle seems disappointed that she is not there "I could have gone with her"

The desire in wanting to go with Kate is in Castle's voice. It is evident to the two men. Esposito decides to raise the bar

"Listen writer boy! Detective Beckett has been chased by better men than you, so cool your jets"

"What are you talking about"

Ryan continues the thought "We have watched a long line of men try and, just so you know, she shot each and every one of them down"

"They all went down in flames and you will be next. So, if you know what is good for you, you will help with this case then just leave"

Ryan finished "Or you can just leave now"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dr. Lanie Parish hears the outside doors flying open even from her office. Looking up, she sees Detective Beckett entering the morgue like she is on a mission "LANIE! Are you here?"

"In my office" she answers "And you can lower your voice, you might wake the dead"

Kate enters the ME office and slams the door and Lanie looks up from her desk "What is wrong with you, girlfriend?"

"HE came to the precinct this morning"

"Who Came to the station"

Kates seems distracted "He is friends with the mayor and is wanting to …" she puts her fingers up in 'air' quotes "…help with my case"

"Who is going to help with the case?"

Kate never stops moving "Richard Castle!"

"What about him?"

As if she expected Lanie to understand her rantings "He came to the precinct this morning and convinced the captain to let him help on the case. He is going to follow me around"

Surprise is written all over Lanie's face "The mystery writer, Richard Castle? The one you arrested last night?"

"I did NOT arrest him. I brought him in as a material witness"

A rough laugh exits the medical examiner "Well, girlfriend, this should be good. You have a major fan girl crush on him and now he is going to be following you around?"

Kate's head snaps toward Lanie "I DO NOT have a crush on him"

The smirk Dr. Parish sends Beckett's direction tells it all. "You bought every one of his books the day they came out. You read every one from cover to cover in one sitting…and I might add multiple times. You even convinced your mother to get his autograph at a book signing once because you were afraid to do it yourself"

Beckett has a look of fear on her face "I did tell you that. Didn't I?" and she sits down on the couch

Lanie continues to look at her best friend "This is going to be fun"

* * *

 **A/N  
Does everyone prefer the lighter stories?**

 **I do  
I just find it harder to do angst and hurt/comfort**


	15. Chapter 15

**Let's keep this lighter. At least for now**

* * *

She steps out of the morgue and walks slowly toward her cruiser. She is not feeling any better than she did when she arrived. Her best friend was no help at all with Kate with her current issues and feelings. She never expected to actually meet the writer, let alone have him want to work with her.

She is not, at this moment, the least bit excited about heading back to the station and facing the man anymore than she absolutely must. She wonders what she can do to keep away from the precinct for as long as possible.

She takes the radio microphone and checks in with dispatch to see if she is needed for a new case somewhere, but there is nothing unassigned.

She then takes out her cell phone and calls her mother to try and meet up for lunch. When Johanna answers Kate can hear a lot of noise in the background as if she is with a large crowd "Hey mom"

"Hi Katie. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just had a few minutes and wondered if you might want to catch some lunch"

"OH! I am so sorry, Katie, but we just sat down at Domino's. We won a big case and we are celebrating. You are welcome to join us"

Knowing all about the group her mother worked with, Kate feels it would be too much insanity to join them"

"No mom. But thanks anyway. I am at the morgue and my lunch hour would be over by the time I got there"

"Ok then. Let's plan to get together later this week"

"That would be great mom…talk to you later" and he swipes the screen to hang up on the call.

She would call her dad, but she knows he is working a major litigation and is in deposition all day today.

She sits in her cruiser for several minutes contemplating how she is going to handle having to go back and face the writer. She reaches to the ignition, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, then turns the key to start her cruiser.

Kate Beckett, deep down, hopes he is not there. He might have left by now. She has resolved to herself that she must return to the precinct and face this man. At least she has faith in her partners and knows the two will be running interference for her at every turn. They have probably given him such grief he may leave and never return to the station unless he is actually under arrest and in hand cuffs. She can always hope.

She throws the Crowne Vic into gear and turns toward the 12th. This one time she wishes she would hit every traffic light on red to delay the return, but not today. Just as she reaches each intersection the light goes green making her trip faster than it has ever been before.

She pulls into her parking space and sees no evidence of his presence, so she fells like it may be safe to return to the homicide unit. Once the elevator arrives on the fourth floor her hope rises even more as she looks around and he is nowhere in sight.

Carefully looking around the bullpen she happily arrives at her desk and drops her bag into her desk drawer.

Just as she pulls out her chair to sit down laughing voices coming from the conference room draws her attention toward the room down the hall.

Instead of sitting she walks to the open door to the meeting room.

Her happiness is instantly destroyed by the laughter coming from both her partners and the smiling face of the writer who seems to be telling them something that makes them laugh.

She enters the room as if on a mission "What is going on in here?" She is obviously angry at the openly casual way the three men are acting.

Esposito responds with an explanation "He is telling us about some of the dumb things he did when he was younger"

"OH! Really?" she responds

"Yeah" Ryan continues "when he was at Fair Croft Academy…he and a couple of his classmates put a cow on the roof of the building"

"The school had to hire a crane to get it down" Castle seems somewhat humored at the memory

Frustrated by the scene Beckett goes back on the attack "I thought you were supposed to be looking for clues in the fan mail?" pointing at the pile of paper on the table

Castle smiles up toward Beckett "We did…" then Ryan finishes "Actually I did. I mean I found a letter from a fan that had drawings of the crime scenes, in crayon. We sent the page over to CSU to pull prints"

"OK!" she is still upset at the attitude in the room "The fingerprint unit is at least two weeks behind all the time. So why is he still here?" she points toward the writer.

Esposito looks at his boss "Castle knows the mayor and called him. They said we will have our fingerprints in about an hour"

Her glare toward Castle is growing "You called the mayor? We have protocol. Procedures"

Castle holds his arms up "I just wanted to help"

She is trying everything she can to get him mad and hopes that he leaves but he just sits, looking at her.

Something in his eyes has her worried. She does not see anger, but something else and it is frightening her. Everything she does to distract herself from her own feelings fails. So now she changes her tactics

"Ryan! Espo! Can I see you in the interrogation room?" and she turns to lead the two men out"

"Once she closes the door to the room, she goes back on the attack "Why are you two letting him off? I thought you would have convinced him to leave. He is a civilian and has no business getting deep into the case"

"But he has connections and they are helping us get further"

She knows that is true but what she is not telling her partners is inside herself, she is still a fan. A giant fan of the writer and his presence is creating a small issue for her, or more accurately a large issue"

Sitting in the conference room, Richard Castle is staring out the window toward the walkway leading to the interrogation room where, just last night, she left him alone until the two detectives told him to leave. He wants to go see what they are talking about, but he decides his best action might just be to wait.

His patience is paid back when he sees the three come out and walk back towards him

"Mr. Castle…" Beckett begins, but is interrupted by the Captain "Beckett, we have another murder"

"One like in my books?" He is almost giddy

"Yes" Montgomery hands the paper over to Beckett

Rick stands up, but Beckett holds out her hand to stop him "We are appreciative of your help Mr. Castle, but we feel that, for your safety, it is best if you not…"

Before she can finish her sentence, the captain interrupts her "Detective, the mayor said that Castle has full access to our cases"

The disgusted look on her face cannot be hidden and she turns to leave the floor still hoping her stays behind but as she enters the elevator he is right there

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they travel through the streets toward the crime scene, Kate focused her thinking on the task at hand and not the famous man seated only a foot from her. Despite multiple attempts to start a conversation, Beckett limits her answers to one word or at best one syllable.

When they arrive at the roof top pool, Rick's first comment is "Death of a Prom Queen" commenting on the condition and dress of the victim

Beckett stops in her tracks and spins to confront the man. When she does, he almost runs over her. He is close enough for her to smell his after shave, which is dizzying

She holds up a finger to his face "Stay here. You are here to observe ONLY"

He stands silent as she walks away.

After she has begin talking to the first on scene officers, Rick looks at the woman knelled down beside the body, taking notes. He steps up to the woman and bends down to her level.

Looking up, the woman seems displeased at his presence "Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Richard Castle. I am consulting on the case"

The woman immediately reacts to his name "THE Richard Castle? The famous writer?"

" On my good days"

Lanie is taken back by the man. She is not about to let her fan girl emotions escape, but they do. She actually feels her heart rate pick up substantially as she takes off her glove and reaches out to shake his hand "Lanie Parish. I am so glad to meet you. You are my favorite writer. You know and write the details of death so well. I have read all your books…"

Detective Beckett has noticed Castle kneeling beside Lanie and rushes back toward them.

"Mr. Castle! I told you to wait over there" Pointing to a spot some distance from the deceased

"I just wanted to meet this nice lady here" he indicates Lanie

Lanie has suddenly become another Castle fan girl "Yes, and I am so glad you did "she comments causing Beckett to become more frustrated

"Well Lanie, we do not need him interfering with your case"

"Oh. No. He is not interfering at all. He might even help me since the murder is a copycat of one of his books"

Kate now realizes how much a fan girl Lanie is also and this frustrated Beckett even more "Dr. Parish…" Kate's tone is firmer than normal "May I see you over there?" she points across the room

"Lanie! What are you doing? We need him gone and not interfering"

The medical examiner is looking toward Castle and smiling "Oh it is no interference at all. In fact, he is kind of handsome. Will you please get me his phone number?"

Beckett exhales in a huff. "You're serious?"

Lanie responds "Or you could give him mine"

Kate glances back to the writer and is thinking 'I need him gone. Not hooking up with my best friend'

* * *

 **Oh, my**  
 **We now have two fan girls**


	16. Chapter 16

The interruption from Kevin was appreciated as he stepped up and told Beckett that fingerprints came back to a man living in the Bronx.

She tells Esposito to let CSU to finish with Dr, Parish and come with her and Ryan. Castle picks up on the change and begins following Beckett as she is rapidly walking out of the room

"Wait up Beckett. We have a suspect?"

"I have a suspect. So, you can leave now"

"No! What? Leave? Why do I have to leave?"

"The agreement was that you could help to find the suspect since they followed your books. We have found the suspect and your help is no longer needed. Now you can leave. I will have a uniform take you home"

"But…"

She stops any further remarks from him by putting one finger into the air in front of his face, then Beckett turns and storms toward the door leaving Castle standing just staring at her back.

He does not mind staring at her back. The playboy inside is enjoying the view. But he does know if he is going to have any chance with her, he needs to lower the staring a little. Or more accurately a lot

As the detective approaches the exit she was not expecting the next event. A sudden comment coming from her best friend halts her forward motion and her breathing.

"Kate! "Lanie chimes up "If you don't need him anymore, he can stay here as I finish my initial examination, then he can go back to the morgue with me and I can show him a lot of things about autopsy. It might help him with his future books then I will take him home" Kate realizes Lanie's tone when she used the word 'Home' does not sound so innocent.

What Beckett did not expect now was for her own reactions to Lanie's offer to take Castle home.

Kate is thinking. 'Whose home does she have in mind?' She stops cold in her tracks and spins back toward the two "I…uh…no…he.." Beckett suddenly decides that she needs to change her actions. "I …probably…no I definitely need him to come with me…you know in case this…"

"In case what Kate? You said he didn't need to go with you and now you changed your mind?"

Beckett can't seem to make any sense even to herself "You know? In case the man we are going to contact is, in fact, NOT the suspect. Then we will need Mr. Castle's help once more and this way he will be still helping on the case"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

They are crossing from Manhattan to The Bronx and neither has said a word. Kate cannot believe she did what she just did. Invite the irritating man to continue to follow her.

During the ride to The Bronx, in silence, Castle tries to ignore her domineer and assume she is thinking about the case.

"So, Detective" he begins in a soft voice, but she reacts like he just poked her with a hot stick

"What?"

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah! It's fine. Everything is fine, just fine"

"You don't sound fine"

"I am just…just you know, thinking about the case and the entry we will make when we get to his apartment."

"Detective Beckett. I would assume you have made entry to many apartments over the years you have been a detective. Actually, how long have you been a detective anyway?"

Her reaction is closer to what he expected "Long enough to not get trapped in a never-ending question and answer session with an author" She returns her focus to the road ahead.

Knowing that this conversation has reached an impasse, he decides to try and change the direction that things are going. He takes a small note pad from his inside coat pocket and opens it to make a few notes. He deliberately goes silent and is concentrating on the pages in front of him hoping she will start asking him questions.

She does glance over his direction but controls herself and keep from being caught in the trap

Shortly, they pull in front of the suspects building. Beckett looks over at Castle. I know you don't listen, but I am asking you to stay here"

"I get it. You don't want me to get hurt"

"No! Actually, I don't want my team to get hurt because you do something stupid"

"I wouldn't do anything Stu…"

Once more, her finger appears in his face halting him from continuing "Stay HERE" her voice firm

She opens her door, grabs her vest, and is rushing up the stairs before Castle an even think of a comeback.

When the team makes an entry, they discover everything they need to make a case. Victim's clothes, weapon matching the caliber and a wall of Castle articles and photos depicting a typical psychotic behavior. They also find the suspect in a closet having a seizure.

Just as they start to leave the apartment unit, Beckett runs head into Castle. Once more his proximity raises issues with her "What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the car"

"I got lonely" he is looking around at all the activity and the man currently in handcuffs being led out of the building "Is that the suspect?"

"Obviously" Beckett responds with a note of displeasure in her voice

"Are you sure?" Castle is trying to look in the apartment to see what they discovered "What evidence do you have?"

Gritting her teeth, she responds "Murder weapon, victim's clothes…a shrine to his favorite mystery writer"

He tries to look over her shoulder "Can I see?"

Thinking it might get him to finally leave, she steps aside and invites him in but stays close enough to prevent him from doing anything to damage evidence.

After a few minutes he walks out of the apartment evidently stunned by seeing a wall dedicated to his books and stories'

They return to the cruiser and pull away from the apartment. Silence, again, surrounds the pair until Rick drops a small question "Why did this guy leave no evidence of his crime and then be so careless with his fingerprints in the letter he sent me?"

"Maybe he did not think we would look there"

"Kate?" he issues an open question

She feels her skin prickle with him using her first name so gently, like they were two really good friends "I saw the suspect while you were taking him out. He does not look like a person who would kill"

"Not all murderers look like Charles Manson"

"I mean he doesn't look like he has the capacity to plan out three murders so carefully"

"Some murders happen in a moment of passion"

"Crimes of opportunity usually leave evidence…don't they?"

His question opens an entire scenario in her head. Silence again ensues until they arrive back at the precinct.

Castle does not even go inside. He looks at the detective "Thanks for the lesson. I will see you later" and he walks out of the garage and onto the street where he hails a cab and in just a few minutes is gone.

She is now confused. He is not showing the playboy image he is known for and seems truly affected by what he saw. She thinks that maybe…just maybe he is not the man on Page 6

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His loft is quiet when he arrives home. He sees his daughter seated on the bar with her school work spread out in front of her "Hey dad. How did your day go? Did you learn a lot about chasing killers?"

He drops down beside the red head "I don't know how she does it"

"Does what?"

"Deal with such inhumanity to man. Everyday she has to deal with the worst of the worst"

"I guess this means you are more in love with her now than you were before you met her…officially that is"

He turns his head toward Alexis "What do you mean?"

Her eyes change to a stern glare "Dad. You have chased that woman for years thinking she was a lawyer or something. Now you discover she is a cop. And a homicide cop. That means she must deal with the worst of humanity. Then you act like you never saw such brutality and to this level before."

"Pumpkin. This was different than that"

"This is murder of an innocent person. Two women and one man who were all good people. They had the rest of their lives ahead and someone killed them, and it had something to do with my books"

Alexis slides off her stool and leans into her father and lays her head on his chest "I love you dad"

"I love you too pumpkin"

She straightens up and looks him in the eyes "NOW. Go over to Paterson's. You are playing poker tonight"

He nods his head and stands

"It will make you feel better. "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kate has finished her showered and dressed in a comfortable lounge outfit. She popped the bottle open and has poured a small glass for herself then has sat down on the couch waiting for her best friend to arrive. She uses this time to formulate the possibility that the suspect might…just might be set up

The knock on the door brings her back to reality. "Come in Lanie"

The smell of pizza enters as quickly as the medical examiner. Lanie places the pizza on the table between her and Kate, pulls out a slice, handing it over to Kate before taking one for herself.

Lanie leans back against the couch and takes a bite from the pie. Looking at Beckett, she can see that the brain cells are processing something "Girlfriend. What are you thinking?"

"Rick said something in the car on the way back to the station that got me thinking."

"What are you thinking?"

"That maybe our suspect is being framed for these murders"

"I was actually thinking the same thing"

"You were?"

"There was no trace evidence at the crime scenes and yet the man you picked up lived in chaos. It just doesn't add up"

Kate sets her glass on the table and takes a bite of her pizza just as Lanie speaks again in an accusatory manor "SO? It's RICK now?"

Beckett has to clean up a little after choking on the bite "it's nothing. I just…I…he told me to call him Rick"

"R i i ght" she drawls out

"Lanie…"

"Listen Kate. I saw how you were looking at him and most importantly how he was looking at you. I think he has plans more than just helping with this case"

Kate feels her face warm since she knows what Lanie is saying is true "Lanie…One= he is a famous, and I might add, rich writer. Two= he is known for his big chested bimbo dates and, three. And most important. I have things in my life that keep me from becoming involved with anyone right now"

"You got involved with that FBI agent a while back"

"That was a mistake and you know it and even if he really was interested, I can't commit to anything. And besides you seemed to have your tendons deployed toward him"

Lanie lets out a loud laugh "He did kind of catch my attention, then I was watching him look at you and it was almost like…" she pauses as she is thinking of a phrase to explain. "He looked at you as if he has known you for years and he is like a man watching the love of his life"

Kate takes a sip of her wine "Don't be ridiculous. He never saw me before yesterday"


	17. Chapter 17

She must have had too much wine last night or she slept hard or she was awake most of the night thinking about the case, and the writer hanging around. She feels like a truck has run over her.

She tries to get her body to sit upright.

But it does not want to cooperate. She finally gets into her shower and with a flow of cold water coursing across her entire body, she gets her blood moving around.

She thinks about him the entire time she is getting ready. As she is finishing putting on the minimal amount of makeup she wears, the thoughts finally connect in her brain and the story begins to make some sense. One of the victims was the real target and the others were a diversion. She considers who the most probably target and who was a diversion.

One name comes to mind. Tisdale. The victim's father has money, so she would not be the intended target. He should be. Beckett decides to go to the father's office and talk to him and see if there is someone who might want her dead.

As she arrives in the lobby to the Tisdale Building she is taken back by a person standing in the lobby, talking to the receptionist verifying his appointment "Richard Castle. I have an appointment"

She struts behind him flashing her badge to the woman behind the counter "Do you now?" and she continues to the elevator. Looking back, he has not moved. He seems as if he were caught off guard by her appearance. As the doors to the elevator open, she looks over at the still stunned man "You coming Castle?"

The visit with the founder of Tisdale Enterprises goes with very little new information for the detective but Castle can't seem to stop asking very pointed questions about what happens to his fortune if he dies and who gets the money. It finally reaches the point where Beckett has to almost drag Rick from the room.

She thanks Mr. Tisdale as they leave the office and return to the elevator

Once outside, on the street, and not in earshot of any member of the Tisdale staff, she goes on attack "WHAT was that up there?"

"I want a hot dog. You want a hot do…OUCH" he screams as she places a vide like grip on his nose

"What is going on Castle?"

"He's dying"

The truth of his opinion has already crossed her mind. "I thought that he looked a little thin based on the pictures in the office. You think he has cancer?"

He has realized they are on the same page "I think that is a real possibility. You might want to see who inherits his fortune now that his daughter is dead"

"Castle, why didn't you tell me you had concerns about the victim and her father and his fortune?"

"I was not sure if my thoughts were valid or not and if I was totally wrong, I didn't want you to be embarrassed by my ideas"

"So, now you are concerned about my reputation? "

Her remarks hit him hard. He realized that he is actually worried about her reputation, but "Not reputations…I…it is your respect…I mean respect from your fellow officers"

"Castle. My co workers respect me just fine"

"I know. I mean your credibility"

She is getting a new picture from the irritating writer "My credibility is fine. I have one of the highest closing rates in the city" His endgame is beginning to appear to her and she is not interested.

He knows exactly her closing rates, according to the mayor, she is the highest of any detective in the city. He tries to divert "Did you interview the brother?"

"We had no reason"

You do now"

"Yes, I do" and she turns toward her cruiser with the destination of the brother's place of business

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Detective Beckett is watching as the other officers are taking the brother away for booking, Rick steps up behind her "Kate, this was amazing"

She turns around "What do you mean?"

"From a poor mentally challenged suspect to the brother making sure he got all his father's inheritance. That is a long stretch"

"Now you know how we get to the end of a case. And an end to your assistance, Thank you"

"Wait. It doesn't have to be the end. We could go to dinner, Debrief"

She thinks she knows his ultimate plan "What. So. I can be another conquest?"

He seems truly put out "No…actually, I would just like to take you to dinner, as a way to say thank you for giving me this experience. I've heard about a nice café just around the corner from the precinct."

Beckett has realized that she must put an end to his contact before he becomes a problem for her and she knows exactly how she needs to put him down and to stop him in his tracks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She is waiting at her table as Roslin's Café. She has arrived before him, so he can rehearse what she has to say. She had heard of this place, but had never been here before. Not that it was expensive. It is not, it is very reasonable, and, by all reports, the food is exceptional.

Despite how nice things are right now, she needs to rid herself of the man once and for all. She knows that she must tell him that she is not interested, and he can just move on to another woman.

She looks up as the door swings open and the man in question enters. He is dressed very casually and is carrying a box with a bouquet of flowers and her heart stutters briefly.

He sees her and within moments is sitting down across from her "So sorry. Am I late? I had to pick something up" pointing at the box he just placed on the table

"She glances to her watch "You are on time. I was a bit early"

"Oh good" he pulls out the chair and joins her. He passes the flowers across the table "These are for you" she feels her cheeks turns red at the nice gesture "Thank you" she responds then gently places the flowers on the table beside her

"I hear they have some really great special off the menu items" Castle remarks as she glances across the pages of food items normally sold

Her thinking is not on the food, but the flowers he just handed to her. Then she snaps back to the current situation. She has opened the menu as her thinking travels to his reputation "Are you hoping I am the 'Special' of the day?"

He sits in silence for a moment "Why are you asking that?"

"Mr. Castle. I am not a naïve fan girl or some bimbo."

"He seems truly concerned "Why are asking these questions?"

"I have read all the stories about you. I know you have left a long list of jilted women in your wake and I am not interested in joining that club"

"OH!" he sits a moment in silence before continuing "Kate. That was me in the distant past, but in the last few years. I have changed."

"What do you mean changed?"

"Did you notice the lovely red head sitting by me at the book party when you picked me up?"

"I did see the girl. Who was she?"

"That was my daughter"

She is taken back by the news "You're Daughter?"

"Yes, my girl and the main reason I changed from the past"

Trying to accept this revelation, "But I still see stories about your social life and all the beautiful women"

"Yes. That is my social life. This is for the stories in the paper. I show up with some celebrity, get a few photos taken, then go home to be with my family"

This information is different from what she expected but she decides to try and finish her plan anyway "So, Mr. Castle…"

"Please call me Rick... Mr. Castle sounds too formal and this dinner is casual"

She feels a small sigh leave her throat "OK…Rick. I appreciate the flowers, but you need to fully understand that that if this is to try and start something else, I am not interested in any type relationship"

"Relationship? No! I am wanting to be a friend if I could" He knows if given the time, he could convince her that being more is not a bad idea.

Any more conversation is interrupted by the waitress arriving asking to take their orders. After she steps away Kate returns to finish her prior thoughts "I am involved in something"

She can barely see his face fall "Oh! I thought you were not in a relationship right now. I am sorry if I am interfering with something.

She is more concerned now. He is acting like an interested suitor

She looks back up at his face. "I am dedicated to my job right now and I do not have time for anything else"

"I thought you were already the top detective in the department. Do you still feel the need to prove yourself?"

She can see that he is nor going to go away unless she gives him more reason to go "It is not work that involved in. I had a serious event happen to my family a few years ago and I am trying to get resolution to that"

"I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"My mother was almost killed by a hit man. She almost died"

"A hit Man?"

She simply nods

"And you are trying to locate him?"

"No. He was arrested but then he was killed by another prisoner"

"How did they catch him?"

She pauses trying to consider her answer "He was stopped by a good Samaritan who also helped save my mom from bleeding to death then he called the police"

"I see! So she is ok then?"

"She suffered from depression and has struggled with what is known as survivor's guilt."

He only looks at Kate without a word

Without realizing it, she is opening up to this man about her family demons and she needs to stop. Fortunately for Kate, the meal arrives, and they eat in silence.

After the dishes are cleared he breaks the silence. "I would like permission to come by and observe how you work, takes notes, for another book series. You have given me an idea for a new set of characters"

She can see that he seems honest

"Let me think about it? OK?"

He nods his head and tries and close out the current conversation. He picks up the box and hands it across to Kate "Look. I brought you a peace offering.

Confusion scrooges her face

"It is an advance copy of my latest book. Not that you and your mom are fans." He waits to see her reaction "I even autographed it to both of you"

He stands, takes the check "Please consider my request" and he bends down toward her face "Thank you It is nice to meet you Kate" and places a gentle kiss to her cheek and walks to the cashier and pays the bill, and without even looking back walks out the door


	18. Chapter 18

She continues to sit in the café as the writer exits the building. What just occurred was the very last thing she expected to happen with him. She assumed he would put on his best playboy charms and try to convince her to leave with him and to spend the rest of the night consummating their friendship with wanton sex…but it was not what happened.

Is she wrong in her opinion of him, she wonders?

Her knowledge of him was based on the page six stories but, just like Lanie said, he truly seemed more concerned about her feelings.

If her was going to be hanging around, at least she laid out some ground rules. She made it clear that she was not, in any way, interested in getting into a relationship with him or anyone else for that matter.

Kate Beckett is not sure if she has made the right decision, but it is the one she chose and the one she will honor. His honesty seemed more real than the stories she has seen in the paper, so she has decided to allow him access to her cases. At least for a short time. Or until he becomes tired of her. Whatever occurs first.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Richard Castle enters the loft, he is aware of his daughter, sitting at the kitchen counter, with her homework open in front of her.

He drops his jacket across the couch and walks up beside her and looks across her shoulder

"What are you working on"

"Sub atomic particles"

He almost chokes "Do you ever have fun?"

She looks up at her dad "I have fun all the time. It might not be the same thing you call fun, but for me, I have fun"

"If you say so" he steps around the counter, opens the refrigerator, and pulls out a bottle of water

The red head drops her pencil and looks directly at her father "WELL?"

"Well what?" he takes a long drink of water.

"DAD! You had dinner with Detective Beckett. How did it go?"

He pauses "I think it went well"

"You THINK? Or you just hope it went well"

"OK! OK!" he laughs "She didn't throw me out of the café. We talked about me working around her and learning how real police work is done"

"So! You didn't tell her that you have been chasing around, looking for her for years?"

"UH…no?"

"She has no idea you are a stalker?"

Castle coughs "I am NOT a stalker. I have just been trying to find an attractive woman I first saw in a coffee shop"

Alexis looks across to her father "Trying to find a woman for over four years IS a STALKER"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She has told Captain Roy Montgomery that she will accept Richard Castle's presence in the station and will let him follow her to cases and stay in the loop as cases go from discovery of a body, to evidence, autopsy, witness interviews and suspect interrogations then ultimately arrest and conviction, but that is all she is allowing.

She has returned to her desk and is writing a report on the latest solved case when she smells the aroma of fresh…very fresh coffee. Closing her eyes to savor the smell, trying to remember what it was like to stand over a machine while the beverage is being brewed, all she can picture is the old basket machine in the break room that was probably there while she was in kindergarten. She truly believes that somewhere inside the stainless-steel shell, there is residual grounds from the very first pot ever brewed here.

She is considering shooting whichever officer brought a 'Just Brewed' cup of expresso near her desk.

Then she looks over when she feels a presence near her arm, and the aroma grows unbelievably stronger. When she opens her eyes, there it is. Sitting next to her arm… a Grande Skim latte with what smells like vanilla.

Looking up to see who is delivering the drink, she is staring directly into the blue eyes of the writer. Her brain freezes at that very moment. She cannot think of anything but the deep blue eyes looking back down and the coffee he brought

"That is two pumps of sugar free vanilla, right?"

Looking down again at the take-out cup on her desk "How did you know?"

"I'm a writer. I try to observe those around me and take notes…you know like I am planning to do to you…I mean with you…I..UH…" Trying to pull himself out of the hole his mouth is digging "I plan to take notes while I follow you and your team"

"OH" she replies softly then looking at the cup beside her arm again, she wraps her fingers and can feel the warmth of the contents. As the liquid touches her lips she almost believes she has had a spiritual experience.

Lowering the cup back to the desk, she looks up "Thank you…I needed that"

"Whatever you need, detective and whenever you need it, all you need to do is ask"

She is becoming worried about the real reason he is here. What are his intentions. She has decided that she will make sure he follows the rules and, if he has some type plan relating to her, she will remind him whenever necessary that she is not available.

But the simple act of bringing her coffee is making it difficult for her to follow through.

Just then she gets a call from dispatch of a probable homicide. "Let's go" She stands and begins walking to the elevator.

After she has taken a few steps, she looks back over her shoulder and realizes he is still at her desk and she could swear he is looking her up and down. She stops and firmly responds "CASTLE!"

He truly seems embarrassed at getting caught

"You coming Castle?"

"UH. Yeah" and he catches up with her.

During the trip to the crime scene, he takes out a notebook and begins asking questions. She answers his inquires until they arrive at the crime scene. They all are related to crime solving.

When Castle and Beckett step up to the body, Kate sees Dr. Parish kneeling down beside the victim and she drops beside her "What do you have?"

Without looking up, Lanie begins her observation "white male, mid 40's…single gunshot to the head. No weapon found" When Lanie turns to look she notices Castle standing behind Kate. She smiles to herself that it is obvious that Castle is looking at Kate and not the victim. And his look is admiration.

"So, Kate. I see you have a new partner" then she points toward Rick

Kate does not even look around "Yes"

After a very short time of gathering photographs, the cornier staff begin to roll the body. As they do, a hand gun is seen with the deceased's left hand still clutched around the weapon.

Lanie is making notes "This is the same caliber of the wound. This may be a suicide and not a murder"

"Does have that possibility" Kate remarks

"Let me do some more testing and I will let you know"

"I will not enter this as murder until you let me know"

Kate walks back to her cruiser with Castle close behind. They arrive back to the precinct with only a couple of hours remaining in her shift.

After spending the rest of the day showing Rick the station, interrogation rooms, holding cells, filing area, and of course the break room with the antique coffee machine.

When they return to her desk, he notices the large rolling white board on across the path from her desk. It has a lot of information written from top to bottom "I assume this is how you block out a crime?"

Looking up at he erasable wall. "Block?"

"Yes. It is a term we use in creating a story. Or they use on stage. You try different scenarios and see how they play out, so we get the desired effect"

"I guess you could call it that" She stands and walks over and picks-up the eraser "This is the last case we just closed" she begins to erase the data starting at the top. As she begins to bend down toward the bottom of the board, she has a feeling that his eyes are traveling down her body. She looks up quickly and has her thoughts confirmed as she sees the direction his eyes are looking.

She logs off at 5:00pm and grabs her bag. Turning toward him "Mr. Castle, thank you again for the coffee this morning. It was…sweet" She turns to walk way.

He watches in awe as she moves across the floor and enters the elevator. The doors open, and she steps inside, she turns to the button panel to select her floor and looks his direction and a small smile appears on her face, just as the doors close.

Kate is dialing Lanie's phone number before she can even leave the station. It barely has a chance to ring before Dr. Parish is answering. "Kate Beckett…it is about time you called me.

"Relax Lanie. I just clocked out and am heading home"

Lanie Parish is about to crawl into the telephone "Tell me! How was it? How was he?"

"Relax. Come over later and we will have a girl's night and talk about today"

"OK fine! But I want to know everything"

"There is nothing to tell, Lanie"

"RIGHT!"

"Grab some wine, I'll order pizza, and we can talk"

Kate Beckett has had a chance to grab a quick shower and order a pizza before her best friend arrives. When Lanie knocks Kate knows exactly who it is. Lanie starts pounding on the door like the building is on fire

"Coming Lanie" Beckett yells toward her front door as she rushes as quickly as possible. She no more has the door open than the fiery medical examiner is rushing inside. "Please come in" Kate says toward her back.

Before Kate can even close the door, the pizza delivery arrives

Dr. Parish has had a chance to calm down and pour the wine and Kate has brought the pizza box and napkins.

Just as Beckett opens her mouth and take a bite Lanie starts her questioning

"OK. Talk. How was it having him on your tail?"

Using the term tail leaves an entire different picture in Kate's head. She chokes mid bite "My tail? What do you mean?"

Lanie laughs "What was it like having him following you around."

"It was fine."

"Did he flirt all day? Try to take you out on a date?"

Kate thinks for a moment "No. he asked questions…made notes about procedure… I showed him around"

"Are you telling me that he was a gentleman and did nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Yes, that's right…well he did do one thing that was nice…he brought me a cup of my favorite coffee. Not the stuff in the break room"

"OH! Really? How did he know it was your favorite? When did he see you outside the station ordering special coffee?"

Kate looks off into the distance then her expression turns to question "I have no idea"

* * *

 **I like having this story more on the light side**


	19. Chapter 19

The first few weeks he followed her were a learning experience for both of them. She kept her guard up making sure her shields, to coin a phrase from her favorite TV show Nebula 9, were set to maximum. He was not going to get through. Period.

But he seemed to be truthful in his promise to only be there for research and at no time did he issue an inappropriate flirt or innuendo. He acted like he promised. He just followed her around and made no effort to take anything else to another level.

As the first few weeks passed and moved into months of his presence, she is wondering what is going on with the writer. The newspapers continue to write about his excursions in the evening with some tall sexy celebrity but at no time does he seem like that type man.

These reports will make anyone, that reads them think that he and his selection for the evening arrived and flirted with each other to the point any observer would assume they were heading for more private activities as soon as they left the party.

The only problem with the newspaper reports was in the morning, after each and every report was printed, he arrived at the station, fresh and wide awake and carrying coffee for her along with Ryan and Esposito plus a selection of pastry to get the early morning started with smiles from the two men. And her as well. With no indication of having late night, or more accurately, early morning fun.

She is a trained detective and she truly believes that if he spent the previous night rolling in the hay with the latest big chested beauty, she could find evidence and discover the proof. But no stray hair or female perfume were to be located on him or his clothes.

"Here you are detective" he states as the cup of perfectly made latte arrives beside her arm "I thought I would drop this off before I go downtown for a meeting at my publisher"

She cannot help but smile "Thank you" she softly responds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Her latest case takes her to the morgue to get a report from Lanie. When she enters the doors, she finds her best friend leaning over an autopsy table examining the latest victim of, evidently, a violent crime.

"Hey, Lanie what have you got for me?" Kate sounds like the hard- nosed detective that exists inside her.

"Just the victim died from unnatural causes" she looks up and sees that Kate is alone.

"Where's the writer boy?" then looking over Kate's shoulder as if she is searching the room "Or should I say 'Your' writer man?"

Switching to a defensive stance "He had a meeting with his publisher….and anyway, he is NOT, MY anything"

Lanie looks back at the body in front of her "RIIIGHT!"

She puts down her notepad "Kate, that man is following you around like a puppy…"

Kate interrupts the comment "Yes. He is taking notes and planning on writing a series of books using me as the model for a new character, BUT he is NOT MY…" She stops for a beat "Anyway, he has a long line of MODELS on his arms almost every night. "Kate's temperament seems to rise with every word. "So, I can assure he is NOT following me for any reason except research"

Lanie points some dangerous looking object at Kate "Listen girlfriend…you are fooling yourself if you think he is here for 'Research' ONLY! "

Kate decides to change the course of the conversation and looks back toward the cadaver on the table "Can we talk about the victim?"

"FINE!" Lanie picks up her notepad. "Our John Doe has no obvious cause of death. No bullet holes or stab wounds. No strangulation or marks of blunt force trauma….and there are no illegal substances in his system"

Beckett turns back at Dr. Parish "You said he died from, as you put it, unnatural causes"

Lanie puts down her note pad and turns on the exam light to point out a very tiny mark on the victim's arm "You see this very tiny spot?"

"Kate is leaning close" yes

"This is the mark left by a very small needle that was used to inject air into the victim's vein"

"Air?" Kate looks up

"Yes. Air. The killer injected a vile of air into the vein creating an air embolism and causing the heart to go into fibrillation ending in death"

"Any other evidence?"

"Over here" Lanie walks to the table where the victim's clothes are stacked for evidence bagging "He was dressed casually like just being out for a walk or going to the store and out to grab a sandwich. But his wallet was missing, and his pocket contained 77 cents in small change, a pocket knife. But what you will find interesting is that he had a flash drive hidden in his pants cuff. CSU has taken it to tech hoping to get something on the man"

Kate has taken a few notes from Lanie's report "OK. I will get started with the case. I will call CSU when I get back to the precinct."

As she turns to leave when Lanie makes a final remark "Kate. You may not see it but everyone ese does"

Stopping and turning back "Sees what?"

"Girlfriend! That man looks at you like you a lost love"

As Kate walks out the doors the yells back over her shoulder "Shut UP"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What Lanie said would not be so biting except, Kate has, herself, seen what her best friend is referring to. He has not done anything overtly obvious, but he has done enough to make her concerned

He brings in lunch almost every day. He takes notice of things she likes or considers important.

He invited her out for drinks. Then he actually buys a bar, The Old Haunt, where he wrote several of the early Derrick Storm books and has invited her and the rest of the station for drinks.

But she has noticed his invitations for her alone were many more than the rest of the station.

And on more than one occasion, he has insisted that the two of them go to dinner after work. This event has become more frequent, and for anyone seeing them together would see it was a date.

She is becoming concerned. 'Is he really considering these meals…DATES?'

No! That is not possible, she thinks. She realizes that he has not had to try some wild, crazy activity with her. He has broken through her guard and she had not even noticed.

She arrives back at the precinct and heads inside to meet up with her partners

to see if they have been able to gather any evidence

"You guys have anything?" She is asking as she places her bag into the desk drawer

"Only the victim's name" Esposito responds "He is Carl O'Hare. Former Special Forces"

"What was he doing here?"

"That's the question" the former military man answers "He was separated from the services five years ago and he went totally off the grid"

"What do you mean?" Beckett takes the note from Esposito's hand.

"I mean he disappeared. He was discharged at a base in California and no one has heard from him since. No job…no bank account…no credit cards. He just vanished"

"Sounds like he wanted to not be seen"

The voice of Detective Ryan enters the space "He maybe had a good reason."

"What do you have?"

"The flash drive that they found has some serious encrypting on it. they gave it to our hacker consultant and she could not find anything"

"Is it locked?"

"Not that they can tell. It is just coded with some form of security they have never seen"

Kate can almost feel him enter the bull pen "Kate, can we talk?" His voice seems serious

"Sure" as she follows him to the break room. "What's going on?"

"I hate to ask but is there any way you could come to the loft this evening and watch Alexis for me?"

Her face drops to a question "What's going on?"

"My publisher has committed me to be at a release party for Patterson"

Kate lets out a soft laugh "I thought he is the competition?"

"Yes, but we are also friends and if I want him to help me and come to the Nikki Heat party, I have to go"

"Where's Martha?"

"She has a play in Montauk to be at tonight…so…please…?"

He seems so truly asking for help "OK Castle. What time?"

"The driver picks me up at 6:00, so 5:45?"

"I'll be there"

He reaches out and in a rare action, gently takes both she arms in his hands and gives her a gentle squeeze, then turns and rushes off the floor.

When she gets back to the group Esposito asks. "What was that about, he seemed panicked?"

"He needs a babysitter for Alexis tonight" she is looking as he disappears into the elevator. She then turns back to her partners "Now, Ryan. What about this flash drive?"

"Tori looked at it and said it looked high level encryption. Beyond anything she has ever seen, she sent it to a hacker that is a consultant for the city and she couldn't figure out where to even start. She said it has multiple keys that all have to be right to open the drive and retrieve the information"

Esposito speaks up "A former Special Forces that has been off the grid for years holding an encrypted flash drive and killed in an almost undetectable way? I think this goes way deep into the world that no one admits exists"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

5:30 finds Richard Castle finishing dressing and taking his jacket off the tree. As he enters the living room from his bedroom, Alexis looks up from her homework "You look nice, dad"

"Thank you, pumpkin" he looks at his watch "Detective Beckett will be here any minute"

"DAD! I am old enough to stay alone"

"I know, but just humor me. This city is dangerous, and you never know who or what might show up at the door"

Just as he speaks the words, he looks to the entry and smiles. "See"

The red head shakes her head

Castle swings open the door to find Kate standing in the hall "Please come in Detective"

"Glad I could help. Hi Alexis"

"Hi Detective"

She looks back at Castle "You another wild party, Castle?"

"No. just a book release"

She has not had this opportunity to bring this up, so she decides to chide him a little. "Well, Castle. Where is your wild and hot date for the evening?"

He seems truly confused "What do you mean?"

"Every time you go to one of these shindigs, the paper has pictures of you with some…woman at the party" Her voice seems to crack when she says 'woman'

"I have no idea. She will be picked up on our way to the event. That is when I will find out who it is"

Before Beckett can interrogate him further his phone chimes indicating the limo has arrived "Alexis, you be nice to Detective Beckett, and "looking at Beckett "thank you for this…I own you" and he is out the door.

"Well, Alexis this might be fun. We can have a girl's night"

"I would like that. My friends are great, but you are extraordinary"

Kate is caught off-guard by the remark "What do you mean?"

"My dad talks about you all the time. How smart you are working on murders and hoe tenacious you are in the 'box' as he calls it"

Kate seems truly surprised at the remarks of the man's daughter, so she tries to change the subject "Are you working on your homework?"

Alexis looks down at the notebook in front of her "Uh! No. I already finished that earlier, I just like vocabulary" she points toward the pages. Then she looks back up "Hey, Detective. Would you like to play Scrabble?"

"Call me Kate and, yes. I would love to"

After Alexis has beat Kate in the first game, she has decided that she is going to have to turn it up in the second game. As board is cleared and the two have drawn tiles, Kate cannot help but ask "So, how late will your dad be home?

Alexis places 4 tiles on the board spelling 'Muse' then looks up "Not very. He is usually home by 10:30 or 11:00"

Kate does not understand. "Um…I…uh…the papers always show pictures of him with some beautiful woman…so…I…I just assumed he would be later than that." Kate's her word. She places her tiles across from Alexis' and spells the word 'Jealous'

"No Kate. He only takes them out for show." Then she decides to make an off the cuff remark "He is waiting for the perfect, right woman. And until that happens, he is waiting for her"

* * *

 **To all my USA friends "Happy 4th"**


	20. Chapter 20

The moment the door closes behind Beckett, Castle spins and rushes to his daughter, who is still at the table where her and Kate played scrabble

"What did she say? What did you say? What did you tell her? Did you tell her anything?"

"DAD! Relax. We had a great evening. We played scrabble…and talked"

Castle looks down to the board and sees several words including the first two that were played 'Muse' and 'Jealous'. He then looks back at the red head "What else did you talk about?"

She begins packing the game away "Nothing much…you know. Girl talk. We talked about our favorite foods, clothes, boys, you…"

Castle realizes she just put him in the same sentence as 'boys' "What did you say to her? Did you tell her about how long I looked of her? PLEASE tell me you didn't tell her anything"

"Dad! What is wrong? You spent years trying to find her. Why should she not now how creepy you can be when you are obsessed with something"

"I was NOT obsessed. I was just…wondering who she was" He tries to look innocent

Showing how mature she is for a girl her age "DAD…wondering who someone is, is not the same as hiring a portrait artist to do an image then hiring a PI to turn the city upside down trying to find her"

"You knew about that?"

"Of course, I did…" then deciding to put him out of his misery "and NO I said nothing about that…but we did talk about you and your dates to these parties.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. You rarely even meet these women before the event and you are always home before it gets too late." She pauses a moment "she seemed truly intrigued by that"

He looks off and smiles. Hoping she is getting to see the real him and not the public face he as wears sometimes

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Detective Kate Beckett is at the table in the break room, having just made herself a cup of coffee on the Latte machine that Castle had provided a while back. Up until today, she had refused to even try to match the brew he would always bring for her, but today, she gave it a try.

Unfortunately, it is not quite what he makes for her in the same machine.

She has the paper in front of her and is staring at the front page, debating with herself about looking at the social page and see if last night's party is reported. She brushes past the department store ads, the movie releases and opens the page in question,

There above the fold is a story about the Patterson book release complete with several photographs. There in the center of the article is the photograph she wondered if it existed.

Standing here, with a smile on his face, not exactly the smile she normally sees on his face, the writer with a tall, slender, blond with his arm wrapped firmly around her.

She begins to read the article that just seems focused on the newest book from Rick's competitor, Patterson, and no comment about the man she knows.

Finally, on the last line, she reads "And Fellow Author, Richard Castle, arrived with Beth Waterman, the aspiring actress. She feels her skin crawl ever so lightly

Kate finishes the paper, takes her cup, and stands to return it to the sink to wash it out. She looks down to the cup thinking 'He brings me coffee everyday…WHY?'

Just as she arrives back to her desk, the man in question arrives. She knows he is there because the aroma of coffee proceeds his arrival. As he places the cup beside her arm, she cannot help but close her eyes in pleasure at the much more enticing fragrance than the poor excuse she just made in the break room.

"Good morning detective" his voice singing.

She looks at him wanting to comment for him to lose the 'I just got laid voice', but she holds back knowing that he was at home with his daughter by a little after 10:30 and had not had time to so any late-night activities.

'So, what is the story with him anyway?' She is thinking. She had initially thought that he was just a skirt chaser, but No, she has proof otherwise. Alexis told her last night that he is waiting for the right person to come along. He is proving to be a good dad and caring man.

She suddenly realizes she has been staring at him the entire time her mind has been drifting.

AND, he is staring right back at her. Her head snaps back to her work "Staring… It's creepy"

"Yes, it is detective" he, again, has cheer in his voice.

The hair on the back of her arm stands up with that comment.

"How do you know Kate? He has no id. Did you get prints?"

She pauses before answering "His prints are not in the system."

After a short pause he starts "Listen…I was thinking…"

Before he can continue Ryan steps up "We got nothing on that flash drive"

Castle looks over to the Irish detective "What flash drive?"

"Out latest case" Beckett answers trying to take her mind off the tingle she feels on her skin "Our John Doe had no identification, but he had a flash drive in the cuff of his pants"

"Odd place to carry a memory stick"

"Very odd" Ryan responds "And tech has not been able to break it open"

"Tori and her team are the best" Ricks finds it hard to believe that their computer expert is stumped.

"She says that the files are encrypted in a manor he has never seen before"

"You mean like Spy craft? Maybe our victim is a super spy…or better yet, a …"

"CASTLE STOP! He is not a spy, a CIA agent, Secret agent, Jason Bourn…"

"I can use that in my next book" Castle pulls out his notebook "An unbreakable code"

Kate is fighting a smile "Glad you could join us with a good theory. You have a solution yet?"

His face is frozen like she has not noticed before "Possibly"

"What do you mean?"

He seems to think about his response then takes out his cell phone and starts to dial but stops to look at her "You have to admit it is a good theory"

She looks up again and sees him staring at her again and she freezes. For some reason, she can't seem to look away.

Then a voice appears beside her desk "Kate Beckett?"

Her turns to see who has arrived and finds an attractive woman, probably mid 40's. Well-dressed but very business-like.

She looks over and responds "Yes, DETECTIVE Beckett…and who are you?"

The woman presents a badge "Special Agent Jordan Shaw, FBI"

This is not the first time that and FBI agent has shown up in the precinct, probably going to demand to take over the case for some made up reason.

"What can we do for the FBI, Special Agent"

Sensing Kate's dislike of the feds arriving late to the dance, "Well, first we are on the same team. I am not the enemy." She pauses then continues "and call me Jordan"

Take a little back by the woman's demeanor, Beckett lowers her defenses ever so slightly "Alright…Jordan. What can we do for you?"

"For starters, introduce me to your partner here" pointing to Castle" and point me toward the coffee"

"This is NOT my partner. This is Richard Castle. He is writing a series of books and he is here for research"

Having witnessed the two with their eyes locked together, she knows there is more going on that admitted "So, this is the famous Richard Castle…Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat" as she looks at Kate with an obvious question in her voice "I assume you are Nikki Heat"

Kate almost chokes "No, He is JUST researching. Following me around, taking notes, going to crime scenes"

Jordan looks between them "Okay"

"Again. What can we do for you?"

"You sent a set of fingerprints in on a John Doe"

"Right. A man murdered using a hypodermic needle filled with air. Caused an…em"

"Embolism. Yes, I know" Jordan finishes "I have been working a serial killer case for three years and the only clue was fingerprints. But they were not in the system, so we had no luck finding the suspect, but then, you sent in a DB's prints and it set off all kinds of alarms in Washington and I was sent here to follow up" Jordan looks over to the murder board

"Where have these murders occurred that brings in the FBI?" Castle asks

She continues to look at the notes on the board as she answers "Los Angeles, Chicago, New Orleans, and Utah. I got assigned after the third death was reported. Put out a broadcast to departments all around the country about unsolved murders where there is evidence such as fingerprints, but the leads go nowhere" She glances back between Castle and Beckett "And now you have found the killer"

"We have the body, but we still don't have anything. He is still a mystery"

Castle has to comment "And the bigger mystery is the flash drive"

"What flash drive?" Jordan is obviously intrigued

"Kate glares toward Castle for opening his mouth without talking to her first, but he has done that a lot over the last year "Yes! We found a flash drive, but it has not helped us any"

"Is it blank?"

"No. Worse. It is encrypted with some high- level code and our best technicians have not been able to break it"

"I have higher level technicians. Get me the code and I will what we can do"

Kate reluctantly agrees and picks up the phone to call and release Tori to hand over a copy of the data to the FBI.

Just after she picks up the phone Jordan looks at Castle. "I still have not had that coffee I wanted. Will you show me the break room?"

Once Rick begins making a cup of coffee for Jordan, she starts with a few questions "So, Rick. Tell me about Nikki Heat and Kate Beckett. How much of the book is actually based on real events"?

"What I do is take several cases and blend them into one case. I can take five or six murders and come out with the case for the book"

"Those aren't the events I was referring to"

"What events then?" he wonders

"You know what. The relation ship between your alter ego and hers"

"Oh…OH! There is nothing happening there" what he doesn't say is that 'I wish there was' "We just work together"

She takes a sip from her cup "So? You are NOT sleeping together?"

Shaking his head, no, but wanting yes "No. We are good friends"

She pauses sipping again "Then how about you take me out tonight and show me New York from the perspective of the well-known playboy author?"

The is the moment that Kate enters the room to hear the question and for the first time in years feels a little green monster rear its ugly head inside her.


	21. Chapter 21

Kate Beckett can not get out of the precinct fast enough. Her partners see a blur as she approaches them on her way to the elevator. They barely hear her speak as she moves past them and grabs her bag without even slowing down. "

"I am going to the morgue to see Lanie about the case" and she rushes to press the elevator button and is obviously impatient while waiting for the car to arrive

"What was that about?" Ryan is still looking at the elevator as the door are closing.

Let me call Lanie and see what she has" Esposito pulls his phone out of his pocket After a few rings, she picks up "Hey Chica, what's going on?" Specifically wondering about the case.

He listens briefly, then a question appears across his face "You didn't just call Beckett and tell her to get down there?" He pauses. "She just left out of here like her hair was on fire saying she is heading down there to see you. That you had something for her" another moment listening "That's what she said, that you have information…ok, well she is heading your way. After you talk to her, let us know what's going on, OK?" He nods his head then drops the phone back into his pocket. "She has no idea why she is going to see her"

"Who has no idea who is coming where?" Castle walks up next to the two detectives and looks around "And where is Beckett?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dr. Parish is sitting beside an empty autopsy table with her lap to entering information on the current case when the doors to the burst open with a tall brunette causing the action. Lanie looks up to see her best friend with a pained look on her face she does not remember seeing on her except when her mother fell off the wagon a couple of years ago and Kate took it hard.

"Kate, you look like you have lost your best friend and since that is me and I am right here, I assume it must be something else"

Kate drops her bag on the table and Lanie can see the pain more clearly. She seems to have tears glistening in her eyes. Lanie knows this is not the same hurt from before. "Kate. What's going on?"

Beckett pauses for a few beats before responding "I thought things might be different"

Obviously not understanding what Kate is talking about "OK. What things are different?"

"Kate is looking across the room "HIM"

"Him? Who him? What are you talking about?"

Turning back to Lanie "Castle."

"I do not understand what about, Castle?"

She closes her eyes, thinking, before answering. Kate sits down on a stool, then takes a deep breath "Last night I went over to his place to watch Alexis while he went to a release party…"

"Like the ones pictured in the paper with some leggy blond wrapped around him?" Lanie obviously asks

She nods her head "But I found out last night that he does not go out with these women…I mean on a real date and he is home early enough to say goodnight to his daughter, who is a precious young woman who loves her dad and she is very intelligent."

"You mean you never had a chance to talk to her before? You went to lunch and dinner with Castle several times over the last few months, and wasn't she there sometimes?"

"When she was with us, we never talked about him and his girlfriends… The girlfriends, that Alexis told me last night, don't exist. She said he was waiting for" She puts up air quotes "someone special"

"OK!" confused about how this has made Kate pained "Why does this make you look ready to cry?"

After another sigh "This morning when he came in and dropped my coffee beside may arm, he had a sing song in his voice when he spoke and told me good morning. It sounded like it, but I knew it was not an 'I just got laid voice' and somewhere inside me I was hoping it was a…maybe…a 'happy to see me' voice"

"What made you feel that way?"

"When I looked up at him, I froze. I saw something new. I noticed how blue his eyes were and how they were looking at me with…I don't know. Something like…. I don't know but no man has ever done that… this me"

"Kate. I told you he is interested in you"

"I never believed it though. He is a world-famous author and I am a nobody"

"First off, girlfriend, you are NOT a nobody and second, he has shown interest in you since he joined the team. Everyone has seen it"

"What do you mean? Everyone"

"Ryan and Espo have both commented about him and you. Neither have been able to understand the disconnect"

Beckett sits in silence before answering "Lanie, you know why I have not tried to make a connection with a man…any man."

"Yes, I know. You have been spending all your free time trying to figure out who Dick Coonan was and who ordered him to kill your mom and who killed him, and why"

Kate nods her head "Don't forget wanting to find her savior. I need to thank him"

"Girlfriend…if you have run into dead ends on all the leads you have tried, then maybe it is time to stop searching. AND the Santa is one of thousands in New York. You have put your personal life on hold for too long. I think it is time to let it go and enjoy your life and open yourself up to love"

Kate looks off "Maybe your right, but any hopes I had with Castle blew up earlier today in the precinct."

"What happened? You said you felt electricity with him earlier?"

"The FBI sent an agent. They have a series of serial murders and evidently the suspect turned out to be our John Doe" Kate points toward the crypts

"OK. The FBI sends agents down all the time. How does this one change anything?"

Lanie can see Kate pulling back a little. "She is really attractive."

"Some are, but that does not prove anything"

"I found her and Castle in the break room talking"

"Alright. He talks a lot."

"She was asking the 'Castle Playboy' out on a date"

The medical examiner looks at her best friend with shock on her face "And he accepted?"

"I don't know"

"Why don't you know?"

"I left"

"You left and came here without even giving him a chance to answer. I will bet a month's pay he turned her down"

"You might lose that bet" she snips

Kate does not realize that Castle has entered the lab and is standing behind her. He has heard a large portion of the conversation" I think Lanie's paycheck is safe"

Beckett quickly spins around to come face to face with the man in question who is now standing very close to her. He reaches his hand out and tries to touch her arm. She wants to pull away, but something inside stops her.

Castle looks up to her eyes with that same look he had given her earlier and she can feel the temperature in the room climb several degrees

Lanie chooses the best move a friend can make "I need to go…" she points toward the hall "Over there" and she begins to walk out of the room "I believe you two need a just a little alone time right now" and she pushes the door open and leaves the morgue.

The only sound in the room now is the whoosh of the swinging doors as the move in and out before stopping.

Closed

She wants to say something…anything but her mouth has suddenly gone dry, so he breaks the silence "Kate…"

He can see something in her face he has not witnessed before. He is not really sure what to call it. Fear possibly. "Kate…what is bothering you?"

"I…I don't know. I…uh…" she closes her eyes and stops

"You said something before I came in about Jordan?"

Pain sneaks out of her voice "You are on a first name basis now? You and Jordan?"

He raises his arms to her shoulders and gently holds her still. "Jordan IS her first name and if you remember anything about me…I like first names. But NO! there is nothing going on"

"But I heard her ask you out"

"Yes. It was a joke. She told me that several of her friends are big fans and she wanted to get a selfie with me at some nice restaurant to make her friends envious that she met me"

"OH" she softly responds

"Anyway, I have hopes to connect up with a different beautiful woman. A woman I have had in my heart for several years now"

The 'several years' remark leads her to believe that this woman has been on his radar long before she met him. "Oh…OK. Then you have someone in mind?" She has disappointment in her voice hoping that the things she was feeling and seeing earlier were real for her.

He reaches his arms around her. "Yes Kate. I have someone in mind" he sees a tear drop down her cheek "You are that someone"

She looks up and another tear escapes down her cheek without warning


	22. Chapter 22

Lanie Parish, friend extraordinaire, is doing everything she can to just NOT walk back into the lab and get an answer to the burning question she has cooking inside. And that question IS. WHAT is happening between Castle and Beckett and what is being said my him and by her?

Are they doing their usual and not communicating or has the door finally been opened and the two are no longer, holding back.

She has moved to the break room and pretended to be waiting for some sign from the universe that it is OK to go snooping, but she does not have to wait very long. She almost jumps out of her lab coat when she feels her cell phone, in the pocket, begin to vibrate.

"Her, Javi…what's happening?"

His response from the other end of the line is not unexpected "The bigger question is, what is happening there with mom and dad"

"I don't know"

"Didn't Castle come over there?"

"Oh yeah" Lanie emphasizes the 'Yeah' "Kate was telling me something about an FBI agent. She was telling me all about this woman and the tone in Kate's voice was jealously cranked up all the way. Beckett was acting all jealous about this other woman and telling me about her talking to Castle and how she had asked Castle out on a date when he came up behind Beckett and the temperature in the room went up about ten degrees"

"Was she mad?" The voice of Kevin Ryan can be heard

Lanie looks amused "No. The sexual tension thermometer went way off the top"

"Are we all right then?" Kevin asks. "There is a lot of chemistry between those two"

Lanie is looking toward the door of the break room "So much, I can feel the tension all the way down the hall"

"Aren't you with them?"

"I left them in the lab. Gave them a little privacy"

Javi laughs "You might have an explosion coming soon based on what you just said"

* * *

After Lanie walked out, the room stayed silent for a moment

She wants to say something…anything but her mouth has suddenly gone dry, so he breaks the silence "Kate…"

He can see something in her face he has not witnessed before. He is not really sure what to call it. Fear possibly. "Kate…what is bothering you?"

"I…I don't know. I…uh…" she closes her eyes and stops

"You said something before I came in about Jordan?"

Pain sneaks out of her voice "You are on a first name basis now? You and Jordan?"

He raises his arms to her shoulders and gently holds her still. "Jordan IS her first name and if you remember anything about me…I like first names. But NO! there is nothing going on"

"But I heard her ask you out"

"Yes. It was a joke. She told me that several of her friends are big fans and she wanted to get a selfie with me at some nice restaurant to make her friends envious that she met me"

"OH" she softly responds

"Anyway, I have hopes to connect up with a different beautiful woman. A woman I have had in my heart for several years now"

The 'several years' remark leads her to believe that this woman has been on his radar long before she met him. "Oh…OK. Then you have someone in mind?" She has disappointment in her voice hoping that the things she was feeling and seeing earlier were real for her.

He reaches his arms around her. "Yes Kate. I have someone in mind" he sees a tear drop down her cheek "You are that someone"

She looks up and another tear escapes without warning

"ME?"

His arms seem to move under their own control and drop and move to her back.

She does not resist his actions, but her body seems to be happy with the contact.

"Yes, Kate. I said You"

"But…but how…I mean…you said years? You have been following me for less than a year"

"Yes. Following, but we had met before. About 3 years ago"

Her face is filled with questions "I don't understand. 3 Years ago? When did we meet? Where?"

"I was standing in a coffee shop when…"

The balance of his explanation is halted by the ringing of her cell phone. She reaches into her pocket. Ricks stops her "Don't answer it"

She looks at the screen. It says 12th 9-1-1" It's the precinct" as she points the face of her phone toward him "I have to"

She closes her eyes as if in pain for halting this extremely important conversation "Beckett" she listens then her face shows more concern "On my way" she disconnects the call and looks back into Rick's eyes and they are showing that look she got from him earlier. It was love or something close to it

"There is an emergency at the station. The CIA has shown up and wants to talk to me" She is still holding her phone between them. She wants to say something else or she is hoping he will…and he does.

"Kate. What I want to say is very too important, but I am not going to do it fast, or with the possibility of another interruption or someone else walking in on us. "´ She drops her head to hide the growing heat she can feel rising from her neck approaching her ears. "When we finish this case, you and I will also finish what was started today" he waits for her to respond. She nods her head before raising her face to him.

He can see fear on her face "Is what you want to say good or bad?"

A soft smile appears on his lips "I think it is good and I truly hope you will feel the same…OK?"

She nods once "We better get going then" She drops her phone back onto her pocket and turns to the door and begins her well known 'fast walk' using those long legs. The walk down the corridor and out to the rear doors where Beckett parked her cruiser. They passed close to Lanie, who is still on the phone with Javier. She cannot tell if they are mad and leaving or just in a hurry "Javi, Kate and Castle just left like the world is burning"

She hears a lot of sounds on his end of the phone "It must have something to do with what is happening here. Everyone is rushing around. Let me get back to you" and he disconnects

Lanie looks at her phone "Someone better let me know" she says to herself as she drops her phone in her pocket

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The trip back to the precinct is in complete silence. Both Castle and Beckett never take their eyes off the road. Kate is trying to not think about what is going on with Castle, but she cannot piece together some of the things he has said to her, but she will respect his wishes to wait until they have complete privacy after the case.

She pulls the cruiser into the garage and the two ride the elevator to the 4th floor.

When the doors open they are both taken by surprise to find two very large men standing in the path. The larger of the two puts his hand up "Sorry. Only authorized personnel allowed"

Castle is not sure that he has ever seen Beckett any more determined before. Anyone trying to take over her unit is in for a rude awakening if they think they would stop her. She already has her badge out "Detective Beckett and THIS is MY workplace…NOT yours"

"OH, Sorry Detective. We are expecting you. Please go to the large conference room and see the Agent in Charge"

Castle and Beckett move around the two men, who have returned to their guard duty, and are in the conference room very quickly. As they enter the area, they notice the windows have been covered to prevent anyone from seeing what is going on inside or even seeing who is there

As they walk in, Kate remarks toward Rick "What is this?"

He glances around "I…I have no idea"

Just as he finished his comment a door opens, and a tall, dark haired, beautiful woman walks in, followed by Captain Roy Montgomery "Rick Castle at a loss for words?"

Kate has never seen him look more shocked "Sophia Turner?"

With his admission of her name, Kate realizes that he must know her, and probably very well. She looks at Castle "Who is Sophia Turner?"

"Someone from my past"

Beckett immediately remarks "What part of your past?" She is trying to not feel this way.

"Let me explain" Sophia answers "Rick was needing research into the life of a female CIA agent, and needed to see what it was like, so I helped him every way I could"

"I'll bet" Beckett almost whispers then looks back up to the woman, "You're Clara Strike from the Derrick Storm Books?"

"I might have helped him some" She touches Rick's arm

"OK!" Kate almost sounds jealous "Can me move on from this reunion? What is it that the CIA needs from us?"

"You discovered a John Doe and you found an encrypted flash drive on him?"

"Yes. We gave it to the FBI and they are trying to decode the data"

Sophia glances toward Castle and smiles then looks aback to Beckett "So you gave them the flash drive?"

"No, we actually gave them a copy of the data from the drive"

"I need the flash drive"

"The original is in secure data evidence storage. I can get you a copy of the data…"

"I cannot tell you any more…but I must have the original drive and I can decrypt the information" Turner holds her hand out "Before I have to take this to both of our higher ups, will you, please, get me the original?"

Beckett glances to her boss "Kate. I have been told by One PP to do whatever they need. So please get her the memory stick"

She is not happy, and it is written all over her face "Yes SIR!" she turns to Castle "Will you come with me while I go get the drive?"

"UH. Sure" and he follows Kate to the elevator and she punches the button for the records floor. When the door close Kate gets directly into Rick's face "TELL ME ALL ABOUT SOPHIA TURNER…NOW!"


	23. Chapter 23

It is very obvious that Kate is not feeling the warm and fuzzies about this new woman who has just shown up and seems to have a significant history with Rick. She realizes quickly how jealous she is feeling, and she decides to pull back and not let it get any worse. "I'm sorry Castle…that came out stronger than I meant it to be"

For the second time in less than an hour, Richard Castle has reached out and touched Kate on the arms. Once more she does not pull back but takes a deep breath to see what is going to be said by him. "That is alright."

"No, it is not. I should not have acted that way. I have no right to act like this"

His voice is soft and gentle trying to get her to open a little bit more "Why do you think that?" He seems to accept the fact that it is alright for her emotions.

"I have no right to feel this way about you"

She sees him smile a tiny bit "Yes, you actually do"

Her eyebrows drop is wonder "How do you mean?"

"Have you not been feeling a draw between us?"

She answers slowly "I have been feeling some… things"

"Things like what?"

She decides to broach the subject straight on "When I talked to Alexis last night, she told me you don't really have a large harem of women strung from Long Island to Manhattan"

"That's right"

"Then, this morning when you brought coffee, your voiced sounded…I don't know? Happy? Like you had a night filled with debauchery"

"You knew I did not. You were there when I came home. Like I always do to be there for my daughter"

"I know that now" She takes a breath to settle her mind

"Then what you said to me at the morgue about…" she stops as if concerned that she misunderstood what he told her.

But before she can continue "What I said about YOU?"

She simply nods.

"But then that woman from your past shows up" she points toward the door as if indicating Sophia "she seems to have some history with you?"

"Yes, Kate. HISTORY. Many, many years ago. Ancient history. Long before you came along"

"Kate is not real sure where these feelings are coming from "You slept with her?"

Castle takes a tighter firm grip on her arms "This is not the time…or place for that matter, but I wanted to talk about you and me. So, if we can accept the fact that the man that worked with her so many years ago, is NOT the man here in this elevator…wanting to be with you?"

"YOU be with ME?" her tone is definitely a question as if she cannot believe this is really happening.

The elevator bell ringing to announce their arrival at evidence breaks the conversation. "How about we get the flash drive, take it back to the CIA and then we can leave the case in their hands for the rest of the evening?"

"OK" she responds softly

"Then we can go have that important conversation I want to have with you."

He waits for her to respond "Agree?"

She nods

The two go to the evidence room and check out the drive and return to the homicide floor. The trip back up is in silence with neither wanting to break the progress they have made today.

When the pair arrive at the conference room, Beckett looks for her boss "Captain? Here is the drive. I just need for Agent Turner to sign for the transfer of evidence"

Roy Montgomery takes the chain of evidence form and initials the box that he has accepted the drive, and then turns to the other woman "Agent Turner. Here is the requested device. I assume we will be given the information you retrieve from this?"

After she has it in her hands, she answers "Of Course…as far as it pertains to your case, and if it is NOT classified and pertains toy your case, I will give you that information. Thank you, Captain" she then turns toward Castle and Beckett "Thank you as well, detective" then she smiles at Castle and with a softer voice "and good to see you too, Rick"

The woman and her group turn and leaves the conference room by the rear door. For several moments there is silence on the floor then Kate looks at her boss "Sir? What just happened?"

"The feds played their high card"

Kate's dislike of the woman is evident. "Sir, I am going to go home" she turns toward the door and continues "I will see you tomorrow"

Captain Montgomery is obviously as irritated as Beckett over handing over the flash drive. He looks at Rick "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to go fix whatever this is?" He points back ad forth between Castle and where Kate was standing just seconds ago.

Rick nods his head and rushes out the door toward the bull pen. When he arrives at Kate's desk, she has just slung her bag over where shoulder and is heading, quickly, toward the elevator "Kate! Wait!"

She does not even slow down "KATE! Will you please stop?"

She keeps moving until she reaches the elevator and has pressed the down button…repeatedly.

Castle arrives beside her just as the doors open "Kate can you wait up?" he tries to touch her arm and she pulls back, but he is not going to let anything mess up with the progress they have made today and as she steps inside the elevator car and turns to see Castle has joined her.

He watches as the doors close then turns to her.

"Kate, we need to talk"

She stands in silence. Part of her wants to push him away but the other part wants to touch him.

"What do you want to say?"

"I told you that I need to say a lot of things to you, but not here"

"OK. Where?"

Will you come back to the loft with me?"

She stands in silence wondering what is happening inside. Before she heard Alexis tell her that Rick was waiting for a special woman and then him telling her that she was that person, nothing he did surprised her… nor did she even care…at first. As time went by and she saw something in him but denied it had anything to do with her. But evidently it does.

When the elevator arrives in the garage, she looks at him "Let me call you later. OK?" Then she almost runs to her cruiser. She opens the door and immediately throws her bag into the passenger seat. After she gets into the passenger seat, she finally slows down. She closes her eyes and lets out a breath she did not realize she was even holding inside.

She is thinking 'I have no right to feel this way?'

She puts the car in gear and heads out of the station. She does not look in the rear-view mirror, or she would see Castle standing with pain written all over his face.

Before she can even arrive at her apartment, Lanie has tried multiple times to call her, but Kate is in no mood to talk. The minute she enters her unit, she drops her bag on the couch and she sits down beside it.

She starts talking to herself. 'This cannot be happening.' But before her thoughts go further, there is a knock at her door and the voice of one very determined medical examiner "KATE! Open this door or I will kick it in"

"OK Lanie!" As Beckett stands and moves to the entry and opens the door. "Come in"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rick Castle has returned to his loft and entered the quiet space he calls home. He looks around to make sure his mother is not there. She was spending the week in the Hamptons.

His daughter had asked to spend the night with her best friend and he gladly let her.

His original plan was to have Kate come back to the loft for them to have a long, private conversation. He had decided it was time to tell her everything. Tell her about his years long search for her that started years ago. He planned to tell her the entire story behind his search.

He walks into his study and looks at the mostly empty desk containing only his notebook he uses to begin his outlines. He is startled when he walks into the bedroom to fin he is not alone. He has a guest, sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lanie know her best friend better than anyone has a right to know another.

"Kate. This has gone on long enough"

"I know"

"Then stop doing this to yourself and to him"

Beckett only sits looking at her confident

"Girlfriend, I have watched you for several weeks seeming to have more interest in the tag along and after what you said his daughter told you, you have realized he is no a skirt chaser and now you tell me he admitted he has been waiting for you, for years"

"Lanie, it's complicated"

"No, it is not! "Lanie pauses "What happened?"

"A woman showed up at the precinct"

"I know. Javi told me"

"He has history with this CIA woman and I could feel it. Electricity between them"

"Katherine Beckett. You knew he had a reputation, but his daughter said it is all a front and this other woman is from long before you"

Silence fills the room

"You said he wants to talk to you. Girl! Get your head out of your own backside and let him tell you whatever this is. Go over to him and talk to him. Open up. Let him tell you what he wants to say. Give him a chance. "

Kate nods her head then Lanie finishes "You may find out he has great hopes for you and him"

After Lanie has left the apartment, Kate changes from her work wear and has put on a more casual set of clothes. He wants to fell softer than the hard nose cop and show him she is willing to be open.

She pulls open her door to find Rick standing outside holding his hand up getting ready to knock.

Her voice is soft "Hey"

His tone is harder "We need to talk"

She moves aside to let him enter "What is it?"

He seems very nervous and is struggling to answer "I had a visitor at the loft when I got home"

The question on her face needed no response.

"Sophia Turner came by"

Her response is a chilled look.

"Kate…" he reaches out to touch her again. She tries to pull back, but he will not let her "I need you to know something…she means nothing to me now"

"But she DID. Didn't she?"

His touch is soft "Once…long ago." He gently squeezes her shoulders "You are important to me now"

His statement relaxes her ever so slightly "So what did she want tonight?"

"It has to do with the flash drive you gave her"

More confusion on Kate's face "What was so important that she came to your place tonight?"

"Your victim was a hit man that had decided to turn state's evidence. He had worked recently in Europe and Asia and he turned himself into the CIA and they were working with him."

"So why do I need this information?"

"Part of his deal was that he gave the CIA all the information about who he worked for and who was on a list to be terminated"

He finishes after a moment of silence "A list of victims were on the drive and one name caught Sophia's attention"

Another moment

"Johanna Beckett"


	24. Chapter 24

The information Castle just gave Kate hits her... HARD. Very hard.

What does it mean? Why is her mother's name on this? Is she still in danger? Was this man hired to finish the job that Dick Coonan failed in completing?

And her mind keeps moving further and further downward into the depths.

When she stops thinking about all the 'what if's', she finds herself surrounded by two strong arms and her body pulled into the embrace of the man who delivered the news

For some reason, she does not want to pull back. There is something comforting about her current situation, but she knows she must step away. When she tries to step away, he does not stop her from the motion. She looks up to see two blue eyes looking down to her with what can only be called understanding.

"Castle...how...what ...I mean the FBI...and everyone else could not break the code and you have it in just a couple of hours? And WHY do you have it? And why is my mom's name on it?"

He tries to not pull back very far and his demeaner is still gentle "Sophia Turner came by the loft and dropped off some of the decrypt..."

"Why to you? Why did she do that? OH wait! I forget. She is your girlfriend!"

Castle chooses to not react to that comment but once more he touches her arms. "Kate, I want to answer all your questions, but one or two I cannot because I am sworn to secrecy and that does relate to my research with the CIA"

Kate stands quiet as he continues "I can tell you that the decrypt of the drive has as much to do with the physical drive itself as it does the data on it. They had to have the actual drive the data was originally recorded on or you will never read the information."

She stays still "Your John Doe's real name is Karl Reichman. He was born in the former Soviet Union and had spent most of his life working as a hit man for whomever gave him the most money. One day, he discovered that his most recent employer kept his identity a secret by terminating a hit man after the job was done."

"Dead men tell no tales" she remarks

"Exactly. Karl decided to ask for protection in exchange for the data he had gathered about the man at the top"

"That is what's on the drive?"

"Yes" he responds once again trying to keep Kate's emotions in check "You mom's name came up as a person who was investigating a case that would expose the dragon, so her death was ordered"

"But she was saved, and Dick Coonan arrested and sent to prison, where he was murdered"

"Yes. By Hal Lockwood, another hit man"

"Where is he?"

"Dead. He was killed by "Cole Maddox"

"Do we just keep following a long line of dead bodies?" Her pain is evident.

He glances past her. "Actually, your victim is the hit man hired to kill Maddox"

He feels her tense "And it just keeps going" She makes it a statement and not a question. Then she tries to pull away

"Kate" he keeps his voice low "Before he was murdered, Karl discovered who is at the top of the food chain."

Realizing that Castle is telling her they know who ordered her mother's murder she pulls away again

"CASTLE! Who is it? I need to go get them" and she is, once more, pulling away

He allows her to remove herself from his grip "Sophia has not told me"

"OH! Your girlfriend will not tell you who tried to kill my mom?"

"She said she need to get clearance from higher ups first and she will give you the information…" he reaches out and takes both of her hands into his "And…is not my girlfriend. Never was. Never will"

"OH, you are sure about that?" she suddenly realizes she is sounding like this is coming from jealousy. She turns and steps away "I'm sorry Rick. That was inapposite"

After she stops moving he walks up behind Kate and tries to be as close as he can "Kate. I thought you understood something about me. For the last year I have tried to become as close to you as I could get. We have spent almost every free moment together"

She feels her heart skip a beat

"Because I finally found you after a long search"

She turns around to see his eyes looking inside her soul "What do you mean?"

He reaches out to take her shoulders then takes a deep breath before finishing "I first saw you in a coffee shop over near Mercy General Hospital. You seem lost as if something bed was happening…"

"My mom was in the emergency room"

"I tried to talk to you and you cut me off"

"I had a bad night. A really bad night"

"The, by chance I saw you at one of my book signings with a woman who was obviously your mother. I tried to catch- up but you left too fast and I missed catching you"

"You remembered that?" a question strong in her voice

"Then I saw you once again in a police uniform, and I tried to go back. and you were already gone so I didn't get to talk you. it didn't happen again"

She can't take her eyes off his face. Trying to determine his sincerity. She realizes how serious he was in his search. "You tried to locate me for three years?"

"Yes. In fact, I hired a PI, but he was not able to get any more information for me"

Trying herself, to break the tension, she softly smiles "Sounds like you are admitting to being a stalker, Castle"

"That is exactly what Alexis said"

"Smart girl"

"She got it from her grandmother"

"I can understand that" he smiles

There is a moment of silence in the room before she asks "Why? Castle"

" Because. I am in love with you"

His response was not what she expected. She struggles to continue in the conversation without letting any emotions she starts feeling trying to breakout.

She feels her face begin to burn "What did you just say?"

"He lowers his face close to her "You heard me…I said that I am in love with you" and he moves to prove his point by placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

She is surprised herself when she not only accepts the kiss but moves to into him and makes the contact stronger. After what seems like too short a time they part with an easy finishing kiss.

She lowers her head to his chest. Her heart is about to explode then she comes back to reality. "CASTLE" and she pulls away from his grip "I need to focus on my mom's case. I need to find out who is at the bottom of this"

She steps away from him." I can't do this"

"What do you mean?" he is very worried about her reaction "What can't you do?"

She points between him and her "This…us. I have avoided any relationships, I will not be distracted by a…a…" she can see the hurt in his face. "Rick. It's not you. It's me. I have avoided distractions in my life, so I can focus on the case"

He tries to close the gap between them "We can do this together"

"You don't have the time to do this. You have your book tours…your signings…" and without even realizing her dislike of the other women that are around him especially at the parties "your other women"

He closes the space between him and her "Kate…you can push me away, but I am not leaving. I will give up the travel. I will stop going to book release parties…" and touching her once more "and I would rather be with you that all the other in the world. I did not try for three years to find you to just be pushed away"

She can see the honesty in his face

"Kate. Let me help the woman I love to close a gap in her heart. I promise I will do whatever it takes" then his face falls "Including walking away if that is what you really want from me, but I hope that is not the case"

A tear slides down her face


	25. Chapter 25

**Life has been crazy.**  
 **I will try to return to a normal schedule and finish this**

* * *

She did not even realize that she had stepped into his embrace and was currently encircled by his arms with her cheek laying on his chest. There was something comforting about her current position. Her arms have slid around him to his back without her permission.

She can only feel the warmth of what he just said to her. How he had just opened his arms…. and his heart to her. She is feeling something from him that she never had felt before and was so sure that it could never could even be possible.

That thing called Love

His love is pouring into her through every pore on every inch of her body

And she likes it.

Pulling back and looking up to him only confirms what is happening. She is seeing the same face he gave her earlier at the station only amplified.

A year ago, she would have not accepted this. Especially from him, but here it is flowing over her world.

"Castle…" her voice contains a tone of worry and she pulls back a little from his embrace "Can we talk about this…I mean what is happening?"

"He is showing a gentle side "What do we need to say? Do you not feel the same way I do?"

"That's not it"

"What is it then?"

She takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About what, specifically?"

"You are in love with me?"

"Yes Completely"

"The other women? The one's you go out with all the time?"

"I …Kate. Every woman I have gone with since we officially met mean nothing. I have wished each every one was you"

"Buy! They are all so beautiful" fear is racing through her like a wildfire when he extinguishes the flames.

"None of them are you"

Every word he says causes her defenses to fall more and more until she knows there is no wall left and he is totally sincere about what he wants. She looks into his eyes and hopes her next words will not destroy him "I need to take this slow"

"I know. Just like I said…I will do whatever you need, or I can pull away if that is what you want me to do"

He feels her fingers tighten around his arm "You have made me realize that I need this…I need you…I want you in my life"

"That is exactly what I want, Kate. Just tell me what you want"

"I want you"

"Same here"

They can both feel the room temperature rising

Looking deeply into him "And you are willing to help me with my quest for justice?"

"I am in this all the way"

She knows fighting this has become futile. As she leans in to try and kiss him her cell phone rings.

"Don't answer it"

"I have to answer it"

"Kate, my agent has called five times and I have ignored her"

She has pulled her cell from her pocket and looks at the screen "I am still on duty and it's Lanie" she puts the phone to her ear "Hey Lanie….what's up?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ride to the morgue is different this time. They are both happy and just a little giddy. "What did Lanie say about this new case?"

"She said that she will tell me when we get there, only that it is a male, early 40's, well built. That he has taken care of himself" She turns her cruiser into the parking space reserved for on duty police. As the two begin walking toward the doors, Kate looks across to Rick and takes his arm to slow him down.

"Can we not talk about what is happening between us, you and me, with anyone else?"

Trying to add a tiny bit of humor Castle stops and responds "Why Detective Beckett…are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

His plan works as she lets him have a soft laugh "Not hardly. I just want to keep this to ourselves for a little while…"

He places his arm around her "Whatever you want, Kate…" he smiles "I have waited for four years for you. A little while longer will be fine"

/\/\/\/\/\

Just as Castle and Beckett enter the morgue's main entrance, his phone rings once more. This time he takes it out of his pocket "Let me take this and get her off my back and I will join you two in just a minute"

Kate acknowledges his comment and continues t the lab entrance where she comes face to face with Lanie Parish where she gets a suspicious eye from the Medical Examiner.

"What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing, Lanie. Why?"

"There is something different. I can't put my finger on it, but, girlfriend, you look different"

"We can talk about my new makeup later." She looks back at Castle, who is deeply in a conversation with Paula and gets a half grin from him. Then returning her attention to the body currently on the examination table "What do you have to tell me about the latest John Doe?"

Lanie glares her best friend for a few moments "This is another victim with no history"

"History?" Kate asks "What do you mean? History?"

"His clothes have no labels, he has no wallet or any form of ID, for that matter…and his prints are not in the system"

Kate walks around the table "Just like our last John Doe. Interesting"

"Yes. But I do have something that is even more interesting than that" Lanie hands Beckett her clipboard with several pages under the clamp.

After Kate reads several lines of the reports, she looks up at the ME "What am I looking at?"

Lanie points the notes "The DNA"

Again, Kate reads the notes "You know DNA is not my strong point, Right?"

Lanie takes the paper from Kate playfully "Your first John Doe's DNA is under the thumbnail and on the shirt of this John Doe"

Kate looks at Lanie with surprise all over her face as Dr. Parish continues "It would appear that this man was in contact with the other victim, and from the location, I would estimate…"

"He is the one who killed my other vic."

Another voice appears in the doorway. Sophia Turner has entered the morgue "And probably has been involved in a multitude of other murders in the last few years.

Kate and Lanie are obviously shocked to see this woman appear from what seems to be no where

* * *

 **After I finish this one, I think I have a ne Murder in Story**  
 **We will just have to wait and see**


	26. Chapter 26

**Multiple trips out of town,. Writers block. More trips.**

 **Finally the next chapter**

* * *

Kate was not really ready to see this woman again, especially so soon after her conversation with Castle and the possible ramifications to those confessions from him. He has voiced his love for her, but an old flame is here. Is it to reclaim him, she wonders"

"What can we do for you Agent Turner? Rick is out in the hall" Beckett points toward the door way before thinking that the CIA woman must have passed Castle as she came into the morgue, unless she can walk through walls and just passed up seeing him as is she was a ghost. They do refer to spies as spooks. Maybe they really are invisible.

"Actually, Detective Beckett, I came here planning to run into you"

"Why do you want to see me?"

"I am hoping I can help you with something"

Beckett looks across to her best friend and Medical Examiner as if looking for support "And just what is it you think you can help with?" her voice is filled with bitterness or maybe jealousy. A feeling Kate cannot remember having, ever before, but some things have changed today.

Sophia Turner reaches into her pocket and pulls out a slip of paper "I want to help you close the case on your mother's attack along with this murder" pointing toward the current body on the table "and the other John Doe that you found"

Sophia be3gins to move closer to Beckett and extending her hand containing the paper.

At this moment Castle re-enters the room. "SOPHIE" he has a tone in his voice indicating he is not pleased about the current events. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The CIA agent is surprised by the sudden appearance of the author. She looks at her own hand and the slip of paper she is holding. "I have information to help Detective Beckett"

"And you were planning to give it to her?" His voice is filled with more anger that either Kate to Lanie has ever heard.

"Yes. I know she needs closure on her mother's case"

"And you think that giving her that information is the right thing to do? Just like you thought giving information to Clark was the right thing?"

"This is different…"

"NO! It is not different" Castle's anger is evident

Both Beckett and Dr. Parish feel like they were just dropped into a mystery story and they only have a few of the clues

"What is different? His anger seems to be growing.

"Clark was a hot dog. He would go in without support and…"

"And you think that giving Kate would not make her want to go rabid?"

Beckett is feeling like she is the focus of this mystery and needs more data "Rick! What is going on? Who is Clark? And what does he have to do with me?"

Castle takes a long deep breath before answering "A few years ago there was an agen…a friend really, who was also an agent whose partner was murdered in an action. It was all very 'off the books. Do it was not sanctioned. Clark's partner got caught up in the case and ended up dead."

Kate's face goes ashen realizing that Rick…her friend…her partner and the man who just professed his love for her must have, somehow, been involved

"And Sophie here" he points an accusatory finger at the CIA agent" found out who the killer was and thought giving Clark the information would be good"

Trying to defend her actions Sophie responds "And it was good. Clark just went all out to avenge the killing"

Rick is almost in Sophies face "And exactly what do you think Beckett will do if you give her that name?" he points toward the paper in the hand

Silence fills the room for a moment then Beckett reacts to this new information. She steps into Castle's face "AND HOW do you know all the details of this incident?"

He tries to soften his look "When I was granted access to follow Sophia "he glances her direction "I met several of the agents and became close to them" He moves more to the center of the room two were sent into the field to bring in a man high up in the government of…"

Before Rick can finishes the sentence, the CIA agent stops him "Rick! That particular item is still classified"

He pauses to plan his words "Let's just say it was a country we would like to have more information about their inner workings" Turning toward Sophia "Is that OK?" without speaking, she nods.

He looks aback to Kate. "Two agents went in to get a file from an insider, but it was an ambush. Clark was found unconscious and his partner was dead. So was the informant" he looks at Sophia, who is now staying silent. "While Clark was recovering, other agents identified the killer and Sophia, here decided to give him the name and location of the killer, knowing full well Clark would go in alone to avenge his partner's death…"

"I did not believe that he would go all Hulk on the guy"

Castle's face is stern and fixed "You knew he was dedicated to his partner and would go all in"

"I thought he would wait for backup, but he grabbed his gear and ran into harm's way"

Again, Kate sees a man she had not previously known as Castle gets into the female CIA agent's face as he points directly at Beckett "Just like Kate would do. If you give that slip of paper. Sophia! You have been off the streets too long and don't remember what a desire for justice drives you"

"What do you want me to do, Rick?"

"You take that information to the 12th precinct and give it to Captain Montgomery. Let him put together a task force and do their job"

Feeling like she has been taken out of the loop oi her mother's case, Kate steps up "Castle! You are trying to pull me off my mom's case?"

He turns back to her and returning to the gentle side of him, he reaches out and takes her by her shoulders "No, Kate. I just want to make sure when you go in, you have all the backup the NYPD can give you"

Feeling that all control has been removed she snaps back at Castle she suddenly rushes toward the door trying to grab the note, but Sophia has put it away. "GIVE me the name!"

The woman shakes her head no"

Putting her hand out "I said GIVE ME THE NAME!"

"NO Detective Beckett. Rick is right. You need to wait for the task force and the backup you need are all going"

Without another word, Kate turns and almost runs from the morgue leaving the three in the room. Sophia looks at Castle, as she reaches into her pocket and hands him the paper "I will make sure Roy Montgomery has the name. Rick. Try to take care of her like you did for Clark years ago"

She walks out the door and disappears down the corridor.

Rick Castle turns toward Dr. Lanie Parish, who has stood here either in silence or shock. Even she is not positive where this all stands." Listen, writer boy! I am not sure what just happened, but I promise you, if you hurt that woman" she points toward the door Kate just left through," That I personally will make sure that you will hurt just as bad and for the rest of your life! Do you understand?"

He seems unmoved by her threat "Lanie. I promise you that I will never do anything knowingly, that would hurt Kate. All I want for her is happiness and I hope she gives me the chance to show her" looking at the door "I better catch a cab, so I can be there for the next chapter in this adventure"

He steps up to Dr. Parish "I love Kate Beckett and I will show her, if she lets me." He turns and is moments he is out the door heading to the street


	27. Chapter 27

_**I know that sorry does not fill in the missing time from my last posting. My faithful readers know that this is not my norm. This time. I actually have a reason beyond my control.**_

 _ **A close family member became ill, was terminal, placed on Hospice and passed away. After the services and an extended time of morning, I finally made it back.**_

 _ **I love all my readers. And thank you for staying with me**_

* * *

It never ceases to amaze anyone that New York City traffic can turn on a dime. It can go from just usually slow, to completely stopped in the matter of a very few minutes.

Today is one of the stopped completely times.

Rick looks up through the front window of the cab and sees a large cloud of smoke just a block in front of them. Sirens are whaling in the background indicating the FDNY is arriving soon to deal with the blaze. But, in the meantime, Castle has got to get to the 12th precinct to try and gets things right with the woman of his dreams.

But a large fire is in front of him. Not just the one in a warehouse up ahead, but also the one he knows that is ablaze inside Kate Beckett right now.

"Pull over" he points toward the curb

To which the driver responds in some accent he cannot quite place "But the fire trucks are all round. You can't get another cab. They have to wait just like me"

Castle slides the fare into the window "Just pull over…I will go around on foot and then catch another one on the other side"

Not being very happy, the driver does as the passenger requests.

Rick is out of the back seat almost before the vehicle stops and is almost running down the sidewalk in the general direction of the police station. As he gets closer to the fire, he can see an old two story mostly dilapidated building is fully involved. As he gets close to the structure and slightly downwind, she can smell something very odd, but he can't quite put his finger on the smell.

Moving past the sea of emergency vehicles and emergency responders he sees a cab just dropping off a passenger. He makes sure he is the next to climb in the back seat. He is looking at his watch as he is giving the driver the address of the station. He realizes that enough time has expired that the assault teams are probably formed and are just about ready to move out to deal with whoever is behind all these murders.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone and scrolls down the contact list. He stops when he arrives at a name that is just a single letter "C"

His finger hovers over the dial button for what feel like eternity, then he presses the little phone icon.

The calls is ringing almost before he gets the device to his ear, and the person on the other end answers immediately "CASTLE?" His voice is firm yet sounding like he is glad to be getting a call from the writer

"Hey, Clark. How are you?"

"Actually, I am goo…or rather real good. That is since I am alive…thanks to you. I have a good job and I get to lay low and read good mystery books ,like your Derrick Storm"

"So you are a fan?"

A chuckle can be heard on the phone "Well, especially, I recognize several of the story lines from actions we were in together"

"They are NOT EXACTLY like them. I had to tone them down a little"

"You mean A LOT"

Both men laugh at the banter that obviously comes from being close for some extended period of time.

'Another time…another place'

"But, Rick, I don't think you called to reminisce over old times. What's happening?"

"I hate to ask, but I need your help. I will owe you…BIG"

There is a short pause on the line "Rick! I already owe you more than I could ever possibly pay back. Whatever it is that you need, it's done"

Castle's face turns up with a small smile "I need some help with a situation involving Sophia Turner"

There is a long minute of silence on the other end of the phone. "Clark! Are you still there?" Rick has concern in his voice

"I honestly thought she had been forced t retire or at the very least, reassigned after what happened before"

"I thought so too, but she is here, in New York, and is making very poor decisions...again"

"OK! What is she doing now?"

"You knew that I have been following this female detective?"

"OH YEAH!" there is a definite change in his tone in the call "The super HOT detective. How in the world did you get her to allow you in?"

"Just luck, I guess. But I need help in keeping her safe"

"No problem, Rick. We are already following the situation"

"What? How?" Castle should not be surprised "How long have you need on this?"

"We have been working this from another direction and it seems our paths crossed, so to speak"

"What other direction?"

"We have been chasing a drug cartel bringing in a lot of coke from south America"

"That seems like a small task for your team"

"It normally would be, but it seems we have tracked the profits being laundered into more legitimate things, BUT, just as you called, I got word from one of my observers in the field that the warehouse where it all comes together is burning"

Rick just realizes that the fire slowing him down must be the one Clark is talking about. "Is this building around 113th street?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I am stuck in traffic caused by the fire and all the fire equipment blocking the streets….and come to think of it, there was a funny smell around it"

"I recommend staying away from the smoke if I were you"

"Thanks, Clark, but I have already gone past and I will be at the 12th precinct soon." He pauses a moment "Clark, I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Everything. I need to know who is behind this and where can I find them. I need to protect Kate. And her mother too."

There is a prolonged silence from the phone "Rick. I owe you my life, so you know I will, BUT you have to promise me that you will not get into trouble that you can't get out of"

"Don't worry. I just want to protect her and help her get closure."

"Alright. I will send you an encrypted message with everything we have, but please be careful"

"Hey, man! I survived the men who tried to take you out. I need to do this"

"OK. The info in on the way"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Richard Caste arrives back at the 12th precinct, it looks like a fire drill. Officers are moving around the floor from one area to another. Some have already changed into fatigues, others are carrying assault rifles. It is evident that whatever information has brought to the department, it involves someone who is obviously considered high profile or those around the suspect are dangerous,

He looks all across the floor, but he does not see Beckett anywhere, so he moves directly to Captain Montgomery's office

"Roy! Where is she?"

The unit commander looks up from his desk with obvious concern on his face "She stormed in here angry. He told me to kick you out. She said you tried to keep information from her. You tried to hold her back"

"What did you tell her?" Rick is very worried about where this is going

"Nothing. I said that this was going to be a well coordinated operation and I did not need her going rogue"

Castle turns toward the windows looking for her "Where is she, Roy?"

"I honestly do not know. She stormed out of here and I have not seen her since, but I told her nothing"

"That's good" Castle turns back toward the captain. This situation can be bad…I mean really bad"

"What do you mean? How do you know so much about it?"

Castle walks directly up to the desk and speaks in lower tones "I know a guy…"

"You always know a guy"

"This guy does stuff for the government."

"You mean the 'STUFF' they don't admit?"

"Something like that. But they are doing good stuff. He said this is some kind of major drug cartel"

"You mean like the Columbians"

He nods "The kind of group that does bad things to people and never look back"

"Are you telling me that my men are walking into a trap?"

Rick pulls his phone from his pocket then looks at Montgomery "I have the information that will give the police the edge, then my friends will do the mopping up. Does that work for you?"

Within in minutes Montgomery has met with the tactical chief and they have devised a plan. While the briefing is finishing, Castle is looking around again for Kate, but she is nowhere to be found.

Pulling Montgomery aside "Roy. I still don't see her anywhere. But she was with Esposito" another quick scan and concern appears on his face "I don't see Javi, either"

"They are together" Castle is panicking "Was he given the early information?"

Roy's face can be seen to drop.

Castle words ring true with both men "They have gone to get the man at the top"


	28. Chapter 28

Richard Castle is looking both left and right as he moves quickly from the captain's office into the main bull pen. No where does he see the woman he so desperately wants to see.

After just a few spins of his eyes, and no sign of her, he picks up on the silhouette of another detective,  
Kevin Ryan

"Hey Ryan…" he is still looking around trying to locate the brunette in the crowd. "Have you seen Beckett?"

Kevin stops in his forward motion and looks back into the room "No. Now that you mention it, I have not seen her in probably 15 minutes or so. You need her?"

"Uh! Yeah."

"didn't she come back with you?"

"She got out of the morgue before me and…" he stops short in the explanation "I just need to talk to her. Do you know what she has been assigned?"

Ryan scans the room again "Yeah! She is supposed to be with me and Javi…but I don't see him either. The last time I saw her and Espo, they were talking to a tall raven haired woman. I am not sure, but I think they may have left with the surveillance team. They were to set up around the federal offices to make sure the person of interest does not get out before the strike force arrives"

Without telling Kevin how much he knows, Castle tries to make sure he is going in with the team "Ryan, I need to go with you to wherever she is. Can you take me with you?"

"Sure Castle, you have become an important part of this group and I think you deserve to be in this. Go wait by the SWAT van and I will be there as soon as I finish my gear check."

Castle nods his head and heads out to the front of the building where the team is gathering. However, on his way out the door, his phone vibrates in his coat. Thinking it might be Kate, he grabs the device, but is disappointed when he sees the caller id.

"Hey Clark, what's going on?"

The voice on the other end of the line has a tone of concern "Rick, she is heading into trouble. Big trouble"

Not sure about what he is referring to "What do you mean? She is heading out with the strike force to arrest the man in his offices."

"No. She is heading to one of the drug warehouses. And this one is not the place you want her to be with just two officers."

"Clark, what do you mean?"

The suspect is there and he has his security around him just waiting to take her down."

"Isn't Esposito and some others with her?"

"No. The Hispanic detective got some information from one of his former fellow Special Forces operatives that the suspect is there, but the former soldier is an agent of the cartel now and deliberately sending them into harm's way."

"Can you get anyone there to help?"

"No. Unfortunately. The warehouse that your female detective is heading toward is not active and my group is are too far away."

"Why would Kate and Javi be going to this warehouse on just the word of one of his former fellow soldiers if it is not being used?"

"I have information that Sophie confirmed the intel. She gave Kate this false information to send them into a trap"

"Why would Sophie give Kate false intel?" He no more speaks the words that he realizes Beckett is being set up for an ambush "Clark, I have to go and call Kate and get her to not go to the warehouse"

"I will have a team head that way, but you have to stop her or they will kill her"

Castle's face can be seen to fall "I know"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Beckett and Esposito have left the station in Kate's cruiser. She has shut off the vehicle GPS and has turned her phone off so no one can track it.

"Kate, why are you so upset? That woman confirmed what my former team member said. She said that Bracken is the man behind all of this and that he is in the warehouse with a pile of crack. If nothing else, we have him on drug charges. This will be a giant feather in your cap to bring this much drugs off the street"

She is staring straight ahead. Her mind is traveling to what Sophie said. She said that her can Castle were still a couple. That he had hid it from Kate just so he could score with her. She decides that her partner deserved to know the truth "Castle told me earlier tonight that he lo…like me and wanted us to date and get to know each other better, but Sophie exposed that lie"

"And gave us the track to take down the largest drug cartel this city has ever seen., In fact maybe the State"

She nods her head affirmative as she turns the last corner moving down a back alley. She kills the lights on her cruiser and slowly rolls to a stop next to the building.

Outside there is parked a Towne Car "Looks like our guy is here" Esposito whispers. "He doesn't know we are coming. The main strike force is headed to his federal offices uptown. When he hears they have struck he will not be ready for us"

/\/\/\/\/\

Inside the second floor of the building two men are looking out the mostly stained window. They are watching the arrival of the lone crown vic. slowly rolling to a stop as if they are trying to not be noticed.

"This looks like two ducks in a shooting gallery" Cole Maddox remarks toward William Bracken "Is this going to be an issue? This detective and her partners They are going after you for drugs and other activities such as her mother's attack"

The man's face is stern. Jaw fixed. "After you take these two out and Sophie denies she ever had intel implicating me in anything and the raids will find nothing…"

"You will be an elected official that was the focus of unwarranted investigation"

"Yeah. The police will be embarrassed. Beckett will be off my back…"

"And we can put that money into a PAC for your run for the presidency"

Brackett nods his head "I need to go. I want to arrive at the federal office building in time to embarrass the police. I will see you at the safe house later"

Maddox acknowledges the statement and moves the opposite direction to greet the two detectives as they enter the building.

Beckett and Esposito open their doors quietly and begin moving toward the closest door. It is not locked but is jammed like it has not been opened in a very long time. The two move into the darkened space Weapons drawn, ready for anything.

Or so they think"

A 2x4 comes around a corner striking Esposito in the head rendering him unconscious, but before Beckett can react, her arm is grabbed and her weapon pulled from her hand, and she is sling across the room like a rag doll. This man, obviously has training and is using it to his advantage.

Kate is lying on her back trying to regain her breath. "Detective. You might as well stay down. This will be over much quicker if you do what I say"

She glances over to her partner who is still unconscious with blood rolling down from his scalp. Her eyes fill with rage as she tries to run at the man with all the force she can muster. But, once again, he deflects her like she is nothing. He has at least 150 pounds on her and all he has to do is leverage that difference in any move she tries.

Once more she finds herself lying on the dirt covered floor of the warehouse.

"Yell me what this is about" Her voice is still firm but has a tint of fear intertwined

"Detective. This is larger than you or even the entire NYPD" He moves somewhat closer "I will make this as painless as possible" and he reaches down and lifts her up by her neck.

He is squeezing her neck with enough strength to cut off her breathing and blood supply to her brain.

She feels the world around her becoming blurred and just as she looses unconsciousness she hears him "You should have just stayed out of this"

And her world goes black


	29. Chapter 29

Detective Kevin Tyan is in the front vehicle and is the lead for the strike force in the van. His phone rings and when he pulls it out, he sees 'Castle' on the caller Id

"Hey Castle. What happened to you. I thought you were going with us"

Kevin! Do me a favor" there is obvious concern in his voice "Please just listen. Kate and Espo are heading into an ambush."

"Castle, there are a large number of officers with them"

"No, Kev, you don't understand. She and Javi are not on their way to the Federal office building"

"Where are they going? And Why?"

"They are heading to a warehouse on 15th and there is a reception waiting for them that not be good"

"What they heading to a warehouse? The intel data says the senator is at the office building"

"Ryan, Please!" Castle seems more panicked "Sophia is an agent of the senator and has sent them into the trap. The man, Cole Maddox, is waiting there for them with orders to kill both of them"

"Rick…" Kevin rarely call him by his first name "are you sure? I mean if we divert the senator might get away"

"Please believe me. You need to go to the warehouse and save them…Please hurry" and Castle hangs up on the call.

It takes the team just a few minutes to arrive at the building Castle described and find Beckett's cruiser parked beside a door that is partly open. Ryan looks back to the team "Lets make this fast. We have two officers in trouble" and the men jump out and are all moving toward the interior quickly.

After making sure there is no threat on the first level, they move to floor two

Ryan is leading the team. Even though protocol says the SWAT team leads, he is not going to let someone else look for his partners.

When he exits the fire stair, he begins a rapid sweep of the floor. This is when he sees a horrible sight. There are two bodies on the floor. One seems to be a man, and the other a woman. He cannot tell from his current location what their condition is. if they are alive or not, but he is wasting no time. He looks back in the team "Get paramedics coming. Tell them we have officers down" and he begins a run toward the two, not noticing that there is a third person at some distance from the other two. Yelling to no one in particular to, drop their weapons and show their hands, he rushes toward the third person. Even though every bone in his body it is telling him to go check on Beckett and Ryan, he also MUST make sure there is no other threats that could take him and his team out.

When he gets closer, he sees that the threat is not a threat, at this time. In fact, the man has been secured in a way that he cannot escape from

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When you awake from a nice night's sleep, your brain seems to know this is totally normal. Your eyes, slowly, open and see the new day beginning to form, and you know where you are. It knows you have been in sleep and have no knowledge as to what has taken place during the period,

BUT

When you have been rendered unconscious when someone is trying with all his might to kill you, things are very different. With the lack oxygen and of blood to the brain, that brain plays ticks on you. One of these tricks is that you have dreams. Or at least they, feel like dreams, or possible visions, and they are very strange. You are, also, not sure where you are. How you got here, or what happened immediately before the blood supply is cut off.

Detective Kate Beckett is having that feeling. The dream she is having is of Castle telling her that he loves her. As she is turning over on the floor, she is not even sure where she is or how she got her. She groans as she tries to shake the cobwebs out of her head, but they are slow to leave.

She turns her head toward a sound she is hearing but it seems from far away, but it is getting closer. She can hear the voices of authority. One seems familiar….

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS"

"HANDS UP…"

The voice comes closer and Beckett thinks that she recognizes that person's voice. She watches through blurry eyes as another person rushes toward the another person in the room on the floor.

Yes, it is, definitely, a voice she recognizes. It is her partner, Kevin Ryan. Her eyes are still blurry as she sees the form of not only Ryan, but several other SWAT units dressed in combat gear moving rapidly into the area.

"Beckett? Are you OK?" The voice of a Kevin comes closer

Her voice is course "Ryan…Ryan… here" She is not thinking clearly yet and thinks he is further away, but he has come to her side. She tries to sit up and look around. What see sees is a shock to her, as well.

Her partner Javier Esposito is now beginning to move. He has blood running down his temple from where Cole Maddox struck him.

But what else she sees is confusing her.

Cole Maddox, the very man who was strangling the very life out of her is on the floor unconscious with his hands around a support column with each arm cross handcuffed to a rail preventing him from being able to unlock the hand cuffs. He has also got a rag in his mouth and his legs are tied together with his own belt.

"Kate! Are you OK?" Ryan asks as he turns toward his Hispanic partner, who seems to have more trauma than Beckett.

"I think I am?" Kate has not sat up completely yet.

As Ryan is heading toward Esposito, another officer, that has medical training, rushes up. "Detective. We have a bus coming. I will take care of this one" the SWAT officer says toward Ryan. "Go check on Detective Beckett"

Kevin Ryan rushes back beside Kate, drops his weapon and reaches out to her. He tries to help her to sit up, but she is definitely having trouble doing that. "Beckett. Let me help you" and he pulls her by the arm gently.

She is still having trouble getting her bearings due to the lack of oxygen for a period of time "Ryan. Let me clear my head a little" and she stays on the floor.

"Got it boss"

She finally is now sitting up-straight. She looks over at Maddox, cuffed to the post "How did he get caught? He is strong. I mean he got to Javi the moment we arrived"

Her statement has Ryan confused. He looks toward the suspect who now has more restraints attached to his arms and legs "I was getting ready to ask you how you subdued him before passing out

"What happened" Beckett asks "We were told that the Senator was here, and he is the ringleader of the drug cartel"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Sophia Turner…she pulled me and Esposito aside and said that was the information she had from the flash drive. That's why we came here"

"Kate. That is not what she told us. She said that Senator Bracken is head of a drug cartel all on his own."

"She sent you one place and Javi and me to another?"

"Kate…" Ryan looks around "Where's Castle?"

She seems confused "I …I mean we left him at the station. Why"

"Why did you do that.? You two are inseparable"

"We were, but Sophia Turner…" she seems to have a question in her own mind now. "Turner told me that she and him are still a couple…but" she looks across to Kevin again. "Do you think that was a lie too?

"Yes. He is the one who told me and my team to come here and help you."

As if her knock out was not enough, Kate is becoming more confused. She looks at the swat team taking a well restrained Cole Maddox away, then back to Ryan.

"Kev. What is going on here and who took out Maddox?" she closes her eyes for a moment and all she can see is Castle confessing his undying love for her and she thinks that he is not here, and it is too late. He is done with her.

Another officer walks up "We are hearing on the radio that the other teams raided his offices, but he was not there."

Beckett looks at Ryan "I need to find Rick. Will you help me find Rick? PLEASE!"


	30. Chapter 30

Her attempt to leave the crime scene and go to locate Richard Castle is sidetracked the moment she exits the door. Her captain waiting outside the warehouse

"Detective!" his voice is loud and strong.

This stops her in her tracks "Yes sir!" she turns around to face him.

"Where are you going in such a rush"

"I…uh…I need…to go…" She is pointing toward her cruiser. "over there"

"And where… EXACTLY, will be going after you enter your car?"

"I have a little persona; business to take care of. Then I will…"

"Detective" he cuts off her answer "You know the policy. The first thing to be done is a detailed report about the events of tonight"

"But sir. I have something I need to do as soon as possible"

"Yes. You do have something important to do. And that something is to get your report written as quick after the event as possible, so details are still clear in your mind. The longer you wait the more individual things you might forget"

"But sir…"

He halts her remarks with a rise of his hand indicating that there is no more to say "Kate, you can go do whatever you need to do…As soon as the report is on my desk"

She wants to say something, but she also knows that he is right. Any incident report needs to be put in writing immediately after the encounter so that events can be documented in as detail a possible. This is why notes are allowed in court, but only if they are written at the time of the event"

"Yes sir. You will have the report on your desk in an hour"

/\/\/\/\/\

After she gets into her cruiser, she is dialing Castle's cell phone number, but all she gets is his voice mail. "Come on Rick…answer the phone!" in frustration she tries over and over to call him.

The final attempt she makes is as she pulls into her space at the precinct. She does not even wait for the elevator. She takes the stairs up to the 4th floor and crosses the floor to her desk.

She sits down at in her chair and moves the mouse to wake the computer up, but her frustration grows as she sees the terminal is off. Pressing the power button, she wonders if pushing it over and over will speed the POST process, but she does know better. When the first screen brightens, she is staring at a message 'Update is being installed. Do not turn computer off'

GREAT!

So, she decides to wait and while whiles she waits, she once more dials Castle's phone. This time it rings several times but, still goes to voicemail after a half dozen rings. It is very evident that he is rejecting her calls.

"Rick…it's…it's um… it's me. Listen I reacted badly earlier…when I listened to Sophia about you and her, and I was wrong, and I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. Please call me back. I want…I…I want to talk to you about what you said to me earlier…you know…what you said about how you feel…about me. Please call" She punches the end call button.

After several minutes, she sees her boss exit the elevator and he goes directly into his office and closes the door. He immediately picks up his telephone and seems to be answering a call. His face is showing that whatever is being said is not the most welcomed news.

Beckett looks back to her computer screen and sees the regular login screen. Entering her username and password, she goes directly into the 'Reports" menu and selects the 'Incident' page. She is very happy she took typing in school and can navigate through all the report details with ease.

She begins typing as fast as she can. She includes her error in listening to the CIA woman and how she convinced Esposito to join her in their futile attempt to capture the suspect. She takes full responsibility in Javi being with her in their rogue action. She details how Javi was knocked into unconscious.

She then details how she attempted to subdue Cole Maddox but to no avail. Waking up to see Ryan and the strike team running around the floor and how confused she was for several minute while oxygen is rushing through her blood stream.

Looking at her finished document, she realizes how dangerous her, and Esposito's actions were.

She re-reads the report one more time before sending to the printer. Getting up from her desk, she looks, once again, into the captain's office where he seems focused on something on his computer screen.

She pulls the report from the printer, sets it down, signs it, then walks briskly toward Montgomery's office. She knocks on his door. He looks up and signals her to come in. She hands over the report to her boss.

His eyes go immediately to the report header "What is this detective?"

"Sir? It's my report of the events from tonight, just like you ordered me to do before I could leave."

Holding the paper up toward Beckett. "I told you y write a report of the incident tonight"

Not completely understanding "I did sir. That…" she points to the report "Is the incident report…as best as I can remember"

He does not seem pleased "Yes. I told you to write a report. Not an incident report, but an arrest report"

The confusion is spread all over her face "Arrest Report? Sir?"

"Yes. I need a report on your arrest of Cole Maddox"

"Captain…I did not arrest Maddox"

"What do you mean? You did NOT arrest Maddox. When the SWAT team came in, they found Maddox restrained to a support column. He was cuffed with you and Espo's hand cuffs"

Her memories of the events, although a little blurry, are that Maddox had severely injured Esposito and was choking the very last bit of life out of her body "Sir, I did not restrain Maddox. He choked me into unconsciousness. I thought I was going to die. When I awoke, he was cuffed to the post and the strike team was there. I just assumed they took Maddox down before he could kill me. I thought they took him down"

"Detective, he was on the ground cuffed and gagged. Someone did it"

"Captain. He choked me until I lost consciousness. When I woke up, he was on the floor and Ryan and the team were there."

"Are you saying that you have no idea how he was taken down?"

"Yes sir. That is exactly what I am saying"

The captain re reads the report in his hands, then looks up to the detective." Kate?"

"Yes Captain"

"This will have to be dealt with, but…" he looks at her face and ca see a need to be somewhere else "we will visit this on Monday"

Relief rushes over her entire body "Thank you sir"

She is out the door, to her desk, picking up her bag, and to the elevator before he can change his mind. In the garage, she pulls out in her cruiser and is dialing Castle's phone number once again. Once more it goes to voice mail. But this time she leaves a message. "Rick. Please listen to this. I beg you to listen. I messed up…badly and I am sorry. I want to tell you to your face. I am heading to the loft. Please answer the door when I get there…please"

What she doesn't know is that Rick is in the shower and his pone is on silent. He never gets the message

She feels like the trip to his loft is taking hours, or even days instead of thirty minutes. She pulls her car into a space almost in front of his building and rushes inside. Not waiting for the elevator, she runs up the stairs and down the hall to his door.

Standing in front of the loft door, she takes a deep breath and knocks. In less than a minute the man opens the door. She thinks he looks angry…or hurt, or both.

"Beckett…what do you want?"


	31. Chapter 31

The last thing Richard Castle expected to see at his door was the very beautiful Kate Beckett.

In fact, after her leaving him and believing Sophia Turner that he and her were still a 'Thing' he figured that she was going to Done with him.

Yet, here she stood at the entry, looking radiant and as beautiful as the first time he ever saw her. And a little bit contrite. The words from his mouth came out more harsh than he intended.

"Beckett. What do you want?"

His tone seemed to strike her in the worst way and he begins to see a glistening in her eyes. He decides to ask again but softening his remark "Kate. I am a little surprised to see you here"

Her eyes are locked on his "I am surprised too"

"You are surprised? Like you didn't mean to come here?"

"She moves forward a step "I'm sorry Rick. I'm sorry for what I did. I almost died tonight"

"What happened?"

Moving a little closer "I was stupid and listened to THAT woman" putting a lot of emphasis on the word THAT. "She told me that you and she were still a couple and I should just move on. I was wrong and it almost got me killed"

"That's why you left without me and went rogue to the warehouse?"

She nods her head.

He chooses to continue this conversation inside and motions for her to enter the loft. She moves with a little caution in her step.

He points to the couch and she walks slowly over and sits down.

Trying to stay the gentleman "Kate. Can I get you a bottle of wine or something to eat?"

Her head drops to her chest. A glass of wine would be nice"

He moves toward his kitchen stopping at the wine cooler and retrieves a bottle of very good wine. If he is going to listen to why she is here, it will be with the best of the vineyard.

He doesn't hear his phone, that is on the side table next to Kate, as it vibrates. She glances over to see a message from someone named 'Clark' but before she can read the message, Castle returns to the living room with two glasses of wine. He places one into her hand and then sits down while holding the other.

She takes a sip from the glass and seems to be looking away and not at Castle.

He waits for her to speak but she seems to be holding back "Kate."

She looks up to him and once more his eyes grab hers and all she can see is what appears to be love.

"Kate. Is there something you need?"

She decides to go for broke with her answer. "I want to know if you were at the warehouse ? How did you know. What happened to Maddox…" Then after taking a long slow breath "And who are you? …Really?"

Before he can even reply, his phone chimes once more "And exactly who is 'Clark'?" she points to the phone.

Castle picks his phone up and checks the message 'Rest of group captured. Is Kate OK?' Rick types a single letter 'K', places the phone back on the table.

He places his wine glass beside the instrument. He seems to be considering his responses. I will start with the last question. My name is Richard Alexander Rogers. I changed to to Castle after my first book came out." pausing once more.

She takes the break to comment "I already knew that"

He smiles then remarks "Perusing the fan pages of the Ricard Castle web site?"

She responds with a tiny smirk.

He choosers this time to continue "Yes, I was at the warehouse." He points to the phone "Clark gave me the information about where you were"

"OK" she seems to have more questions building. "Why did you come there?"

"To try and help. How did you know?"

"She seems to soften "Your after shave"

He does not quite understand "What does my cologne have to do with this?"

"When I regained conciousenceness I thought I smelled you…Rick! You were there. I mean after Maddox choked me and would have finished me off. You were there."

He does not react to her remark. "Who is Clark?

He turns to face Kate. He reaches out and takes her hand into his. She does not even attempt to pull away, yet she thinks she probably should, but her heart will not let her pull back from the man who saved her life a few hours ago.

"When I met Sophia Turner, I was researching for a book. She was an active CIA agent and was involved in a drug interdiction team working over in the middle east. I wanted to follow her to get the feel of a real female CIA agent"

Kate is beginning to tell something is coming from him and wants to jab him a little "So…did you get a feel of her?"

His eyes snap toward her and he truly thinks he can see a little imp behind those green eyes "Not funny, Beckett"

"OK, so tell me the story."

"When I met Clark, he was a team leader and some of his group had begun to infiltrate the drug lords."

"Castle, I cannot believe they let you inside an operation like that"

"Oh. Not at first. I had to go through a training."

"Training? What kind of training?"

He looks at their joined hands then squeezes her fingers gently "Hand to hand combat. Weapons. Subterfuge. You know all the things they did…except I refused to train to kill someone"

She nods her head understanding "Did you learn to take down someone like Maddox?"

"Usually use their own force against them"

"How did you stop him from killing me?"

"I snuck up behind him with a two by four and knocked him out. I tied him to the post, checked on you and Esposito. When I determined both of you were going to be Ok, I left so I would not have to explain how and why I was there."

"So is Clark still in the CIA?"

"UH. No. after Sophia almost got him killed, he resigned and joined another agency"

"Which one?"

He looks toward the door as if he is expecting someone to barge in at any moment "He really will not say, but whatever it is…he seems to have connections"

"Why does he stay in Contact and help?"

I saved him and his team from certain death. Sophia sent the team into a trap, but I went around and neutralized the threat. I think it started an investigation into her actions, but seeing who is involved from the Senate…"

"Bracken…?" Kate finished the thought

""Yeah. Her case went to the Senate Intelligence Committee for investigation and guess who was the chairman?"

"So that is the connection?"

"Clark and his group believe she has been making sure Bracken's drugs keep flowing. If a team comes close, she feeds the information to him and…"

"He closes the operation down before the raiders get there"

Rick nods his head. He then tries to give Kate a smile "I believe the flash drive we found outed her and her entire operation…"

"That's why she became so…"

"Aggressive?" Rick responds to her comment

"I was going to say how hard she came after you"

"That too" he chuckles

After a few moments of silence, Kate takes in a deep breath and tightens her fingers around his hand. She looks at the connected digits "The things you said earlier…I mean… before I…I thought might…"

He reaches out to her face "Do I still feel the same about you as I said earlier?"

She nods her head "I can understand if you have changed your mind…"

"Hey, I just spent the better part of the day saving your life. I am not giving up on you now"

"So…if I…I mean if you are still…" her remarks get cut off by a gentle yet passionate kiss being delivered to her lips.

When Rick pulls back he sees her eyes are still closed and there seems to be a smile on her face.

"Kate…I love you. I have loved you for three years"

She opens her eyes to see the deep blue looking into her very soul. "You are still there?"

"I am"

"Me too."

"Are you sure Kate? I will not do anything you are not ready for"

Tightening her fingers again around his hands "I have never been more ready in my life. Any man who loves his mother, daughter, and others is the guy I always dreamed about"

He pulls her against his side and proceeds to return to the deep kissing that he has been wanting…THEN

The front door flies open and a red head daughter enters with almost as much passion his mother generates "OH! Sorry dad" Alexis then realizes who her father is holding "Detective Beckett?"

The two pull apart and try to make it seem like nothing is happening "Don't stop because of me"

The two adults act just like they were two teenagers caught by her dad "Hey pumpkin. What brings you home this early?"

"I just left Julie's house. And her an I are going to a play and I just wanted to change clothes and go." She starts up the stairs, then looks back at the two on the couch "Then you can go back to what you were doing"

Kate slides back away from Rick "Like I can just go back there now?"

Castle is not sure if she is really mad or just embarrassed by getting caught "Castle, we can;t do anything with your daughter here"

"She said that she was going to a play"

"But she knows I am here"

Rick pulls Kate's face toward his "And she has known about my feelings for you ever since I first saw you. She is not going to be surprised that we are connecting…we are connecting…aren't we?"

She smiles at him just as Alexis bounds down the stairs "Hey you two. Just to let you know, I am staying over at Julie's house." She seems to pause to get a response from the two of them "Just in case you want to sleep in"

Kate turn the brightest shade of red anyone has ever seen.

Alexis finishes her prodding "See you two in the morning" As she rushes out the door"

Beckett drops her head on Rick's shoulder, and he responds "Kate. I know this is too soon for more, so don't think I am expecting anything tonight…except for us to sit together and talk" he reaches around her and pulls her to his side.

She leans over into his side "That will be very nice" 


	32. Chapter 32

**This one is FINALLY getting ready to close. The next chapter will finish it off**

* * *

The fuzz of sleep is trying to leave her body. The brain is trying to stay as close to the place called sleep as it can, and the warmth of her bed keeps her from trying to get up. So the two strong desires are fighting a battle to see who wins out.

Well, not just the warmth, but also, the dreams she was having are doing their jobs in making sure she is not in any hurry to leave the covers.

The dreams of what happened the day before. The words from Rick about his feelings for her and how long they had existed. How long he had looked for her and how they grew closer without her even realizing what was happening.

Then him coming in and saving her life and leaving without wanting to be discovered. Afterwards her going to his loft to discover the truth. Him insisting on taking her home, instead of making her take a cab alone or riding the subway. He walked her to her door, gave her a warm kiss and did not try to go further with her…just yet.

The brain wanting to stay close to sleep and that dreamworld., that she fears, if she wakes up, will fade away and only be a dream. Or get up and face the day

The brain wins.

She looks over to her clock. The digits telling her that she has, in fact, slept late…well late for her. It is after 7AM. She rolls back to the center of the bed and pulls the covers around her tightly keeping the warmth inside.

But, her chance to stay in bed longer is interrupted by the buzz of her phone. She is positive that the call is from the station waiting to know just where she is. As she rolls back toward the night stand, she remembers that she has today off.

Picking up the phone, she looks at the screen and sees the smiling face of Richard Castle. Before this morning, she would have been severely irritated by him calling at this early hour, but this morning a smile crosses her face instead. Maybe the events from yesterday are, in fact, real.

"Hi babe…" the words leave her mouth before she realizes she has given him a pet name. She decides that it is, what it is, and she will just go with it.

"Hey yourself" comes a soft baritone voice from the other end of the line "Did I wake you?"

"No. I had just woken up and I need to get up anyway"

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

The very thought about food makes her stomach grumble "Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"I was thinking more about coming by and picking you up and we can go together. There is a new breakfast place just around the corner from your apartment."

She cannot help but smile at his question "Sure. Let me get shower and get dressed. I can be ready in half an hour"

"Are you going to make me wait, out in the hall, outside your apartment for 30 minutes?"

Her head snaps toward the front door of her place. "Are you in the hall…at my door?...Right NOW?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I am"

He is not positive, but he thinks he can hear her giggle. He has never heard Kate Beckett giggle. "Are you going to make me wait outside?"

"No. Of course not. I will be tight there" She disconnects the call, jumps out of bed, and rushes toward her front door. Just at the moment she takes the knob and turns it to open, she realizes she is wearing only a flimsy, very short, night shirt…and nothing else.

She reaches over to the kitchen counter looking to grab a kitchen towel and try to cover herself up, if even a little bit. But there is nothing close.

When she looks at Castle's face she almost laughs. His eyes are as wide as she has ever seen…and he is looking where she knew he would, but she has decided that they are heading to a place where this will probably be the norm, so she decides to use it to her best interest "Put your eyes back in their sockets, mister. We need to go to breakfast"

A mumble leaves his mouth "Um hum"

She turns back and begins to head for her bedroom. This is when she hears a whimper come from him. Looking over her shoulder she can see where he is looking now, and it is a little lower than it was when she was facing him.

She spins back toward her bedroom knowing full well he is about to a have a coronary, but she is loving every moment "Wait in the living room and I will be out shortly" and she disappears around the corner…much to his disappointment.

He starts looking around her apartment. He has never been in here before. He can see the choces Kate Beckett has made in furnishing her private sanctum. Earth tones with a large object of art with floor to ceiling painting that can only be called 'modern'. He spends a little more time admiring her personal preferences. He then notices her bookcase and walks over to see what her choices are. There across the shelf at eye level is every book he has written prominently placed near the Paterson and Cannel.

Before he can snoop any more, he hears her voice from behind "Looking to see where you stand in my personal reading selections?"

His hand slides across the bindings "How many of these are signed?"

"A few. Not all of them though"

He pulls out the first book and opening it to the title page. Ni signature is present so he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a pen. He writes something inside, then places the book back into its place.

"Now you have one more signed copy" he smiles toward her "And it is not what I normally put inside a book" and he smiles.

She walks up to his side and pulls the book down and opens to the page. This is where she sees what he wrote. 'To the woman I fell in love with in a coffee shop a long time ago. Love Rick'

She closes her eyes to try and not let the tear escape that is so close to the edge of her lids. She places the book back into its place and turns toward him. "At least you didn't try to sign my chest"

He chuckles a moment "Maybe later?"

Trying to recover "So…where is this great breakfast café you promised me?"

He takes her hand and begins to pull her outside her apartment and down to the street. Once they step outside her place, he takes a hold of her hand. She accepts his contact with happiness. She is starting to realize he really does have strong, honest feelings for her, but she is still having a little trouble understanding why.

They walk a couple of blocks without him letting go of her fingers. There is a real attachment growing between then. She is feeling that it is natural for this.

When they arrive at the little café, she realizes that she has never seen before even though she is only a couple of blocks away. 'Eggs and more' is a cute name for the place. They go in and immediately find a seat near the back where they can have at least a little privacy.

When they get to the booth, she naturally sits down with her facing the door. Her cop training is deep. What happens next still gives her a little smile. Instead of sitting across from her, he places himself on the same side where they are sitting very close.

Under the table, he slides his hand over hers. She looks down at this contact and realizes that this has already become a closer relationship that she has ever experienced before in her life. She leans her head onto his shoulder "This is nice"

"Yes ,it is, and I hope it gets nicer" he stops in his remarks and looks at her with a little imp on his face "You smell like cherries"

* * *

 **If i can work out some details, I may have another Murder In...**

 **Wish me luck**


	33. Chapter 33

Sitting in the café, Kate and Rick simply talk.

She opens up to him. Not just more than a single conversation, but more than she has ever opened to anyone.

Kate found herself opening up to Castle about things she had forgotten about. Her childhood in Manhattan. High school friends and loves and a few times that her heart was broken. She told Rick about her best friend, Maddie and how the two almost severed their friendship because they both went after the same boy.

This brings a long laugh from Rick.

"So Castle, you think it's funny?"

He takes her fingers into his ands again "No. Not at all. It's just I had a heartbreak, but it was later in life"

She can see his hurt is deep so she chooses to not delve any deeper into the story and decides to change the subject to something less painful "

She continued to expound on her teen years, or as she said her 'grunge period'. She dated a rocker that neither her mother nor father could stand for one moment.

She uses a pause in the conversation to press for them to leave. They stand and walk to the door and back out into the early morning in New York.

He reaches out to touch her fingers. She accepts the touch and intertwines her fingers into his.

She suddenly thinks, 'This cannot be happening' then she looks at the connected hands 'Yes, it is'

The rest of the day went much like the early hours. Rick and Kate walked around New York just talking about things of no importance. She listens as he tells her about raising Alexis as a single dad. She had only seen the stories in the paper, that she now knows are bogus. His Alexia was more important to him.

Before either one of them has realized it, the sun has peaked in the sky. "You want some lunch? "Rick asks.

Kate looks at her watch "No. I need to get home. Mom and dad asked me to come over tonight for dinner. This has become a regular weekend for us. Mom needs it to keep herself sober. I need to go there"

Castle nods his head? "I understand. Let's get you home: and the two turn and head to her apartment.

He walks her to her door. She turns the key in the lock and opens the door. She then turns toward her companion and finds herself leaning into his body. She gives him a gentle kiss "Thank you for a wonderful day"

"Always" is the only word he speaks as he turns toward the elevator.

What he doesn't see is her watching him walk, off the floor. After the elevator bell rings, she closes her apartment door and turns inside but stopes, she leans back against the entry frame and closes her eyes. She has not felt this way since the first time she was kissed, way back in high school.

Many years ago, she truly thought that high school kiss meant she loved him and he loves her back, but her bubble was burst when she saw him kissing Maddie Quellar just the next day.

She stands up and starts toward the bedroom and the shower. She plans to get cleaned up and go to see Lanie before going to her mom and dad's.

While she is in the shower her mind never drifts far from what has taken place over the last few days. Rick's confession to her…him risking his life to save her from certain death at the hands of a trained assassin.

While she is drying her hair, looking at herself in the mirror, her fears jump back to the front of her mind. 'Why would a famous author want me? I am a no body…Alexis did say he never hooked up with the famous women he went out with. So, maybe, this is real.

She stops in her fears and decides on another course. Her mother is hooked on his books. What if Kate brought the famous author to dinner tonight. His books kept her sane and sober, so maybe him coming to dinner would help her even more.

Kates makes a bee line to her phone and dials Rick's number. He answers on the first ring "Hey beautiful. Miss me already?"

She is glad this is a telephone call and he can't see her blush "No…"

"NO?"

I mean I called to invite you to dinner with my mom and dad tonight"

There is a pause on the other end of the line "Only if I am not in the way. I don't want to be an unwelcome guest"

Kate laughs softly "My mother will be over the moon if I bring you. She is you biggest fan"

"I'm hurt…"

That she is your biggest fan? I thought you would love that."

"No, I just thought You were my biggest fan"

Once more, Kate turns red. "Can I pick you up?"

"Let me pick you up" Always trying be the gentleman.

"OK I'll be ready at 6:00"

"I will be there"

"Thank you Rick"

"Thanks for asking me"

The next few hours drag for both of them.

At exactly 6:00PM, there is a knock on her door. She answers in a few seconds giving Castle the feeling she was standing on the opposite side when he arrived. Which she was.

Rick had a hired car outside and they got into the back seat. The trip to her mom and dad's loft went too quickly for her. Knowing her mother would take command of him when they arrived, she wanted to spend more time alone with him.

When they stop at the door Rick turns to Kate. "Are you sure I will not be a fifth wheel?"

Kate rises to her tiptoes and decides to seal her answer with a kiss. This action brings a response from him. He wraps his arms around her and returns the kiss.

The lip lock grows in intensity only to be broken by the sound of the front door opening and her mother's voice. "Well Katie! It's about time you…" Johanna stops cold when she sees who Kate has brought "Rich…Richard Castle?" Her voice is filled with the surprise of who she sees her daughter kissing.

Turning to enter the loft, Kate takes Rick's hand "Yes mother. This is my friend, Richard Castle…the author"

Johanna Beckett is frozen in place as Kate passes her and into the loft.

After Johanna's heart slows down to a reasonable rate, they sit down for dinner.

The meal goes very nicely "Rick. I met you before. You signed several books for me. I have others that I didn't get signed."

"I will have to fix that" Rick responds "After we finish eating, I will autograph each and every one"

It is evident to everyone one in the room that Johanna is a giant fan.

After the desert is served, Kate's mother gets up and starts picking up dishes and taking them to the kitchen. When she leans over Rick, she pauses for a moment. She has a look on her face like she is trying to understand something. She snaps out of it and finished clearing the table with Jim's help. The two parents will not allow their guest or daughter to do any work, no matter how har Castle tries to pick up plates.

The group moves to the living room for coffee. As they arrive, Johanna brings several books from the library to the living room and sets them down on the coffee table

Kate looks at her mother "Please, mom. Rick just got to sit down"

"It's OK, Kate. I promised to sign them. It is no problem"

He pulls out a pen and autographs each and every one of the Storm books she bought. Just as he completes the last one, Johanna bends down to pick them back up. Once again she seems to have a confused look on her face. This time she pauses then stands back up and walks quickly away. She takes the volumes to the library.

The four sit talking for a short period of time, but Johanna seems distant. "Mom. Are you OK? You seem quiet" ate inquires

"I…um…oh…I just had an old case jump into my head. Listen. I hate to end this but I need to get do some work on a case"

Kate can tell that her mother has something going on but she is not going to challenge anything so she stands and pulls Castle up with her "Understand mom. We needed to go anyway. Thank you for dinner"

Castle chimes in "Yes. Thank you. It was wonderful and I am so glad to meet you. Both of you"

Rick and Kate are out in the car before Castle speaks "Kate. Did I do something? I feel like I did something"

She is concerned also but is going to wait until later and call to see if she can get into whatever happened

Once more today, Kate finds herself standing in her entry way with Rick on the threshold "Thanks for inviting me, Kate. I really like your parents"

She seems to turn shy. This is the strangest she has ever felt about any man. "I was nice"

He leans down and gives he a toe curling kiss. She thinks she feels it from her bottom of her boots to the longest strand of hair on her head. "Kate…soon, when you are ready, we will take this to the next level"

She simply nods her head as she sees him turn to walk to the elevator. As he rounds the corner she hears him say "I love you Kate"


	34. Epilog

EPILOG

She has not moved past her entry. She is leaning back against the hard wood of her door. Her eyes are closed, and she feels a happiness covering her entire body.

There is something magical about what he has done to her. Not done TO her exactly, but for her? With her? She is not totally sure what to call it.

She, never in a million years, considered that a man…any man would bring her to this. But he has done it. He has respected her. Helped her in her job. Been a co-worker. A companion. And mostly, he has been a friend.

BUT most importantly…her protector. Her savior. A man who stepped into danger to make sure she was OK.

Never, in he adult years, has been with a man who seems to want what is best for her. Almost every time in the past, the date would seem to be pushing to get her into his bed…or hers. Whichever is closer.

She spent her time today with him for breakfast…a walk in the park then finally, having him meet her parents. This thought brings a laugh to her lips. Meeting the parents usually happens when she would be ready to move on to a deeper relationship. and she brought him to her parent's dinner tonight.

At no time did he even attempt to move them towards a more intimate evening. She recalls what his daughter said about him and the beautiful women he took to parties. They were set up by the publisher just for show and he never did anything with them. He had no interest in them, but Alexis told her that he was always home early, and he was waiting for someone special and indicated that that special woman was her.

He has actually told her that he loves her. Everything that happened today proves that.

'Am I really the woman he is waiting for?' She says for no one special to hear.

She hears cell phone ringing in the kitchen. This is when she realizes she left it home today and didn't even miss it. She looks at the screen and sees her best friend's smiling back at her. "Hey Lanie, what's up?"

"WHERE HAVE UYOU BEEN? I called you several times today and you never answered!"

"I was busy"

"Busy doing what?"

She waits a beat before answering "Rick and I spent the day together"

Now Lanie is silent for a minute "You and writer boy? …All day?"

"Well.. most of the day. He brought me home this afternoon because I had dinner plans with my mom and dad"

"And you forgot your phone, or did you just not answer?"

"I forgot it…OKAY?"

"How were your mom and dad?"

"They were great. Mom really likes Rick"

This leave Lanie silent. Again "You have already taken him to 'Meet the Parents' ? Moving right along?"

"Lanie. It's not like that…"

"Riiiiight" Kate can tell that Lanie is not buying this.

"Did you just call me to beat me up?"

"No. It started out as a call to set up girl's night, but your dance card was already full"

"I'm sorry, Lanie. Can we do it later?"

"Yes we can. But you will have to tell me everything you two did today"

"Lanie. Nothing happened. We just went for a walk"

Once more her best friend replies "Riiiiight"

They end the call and Kate finally decides to move further inside her apartment. She stops at her bed and removes her clothes, dropping them into the laundry bin. She is actually feeling a little romantic after the way today has gone. She looks for a soft, very light, silky night shirt to wear this evening. She then goes to wash her face and take off what little makeup she is wearing and try to get some sleep. Just as she begins her nightly routine her cell phone rings again. She stops in her cleansing and is hoping it is Rick, calling to wish her a good evening and tell her good night, but the caller id shows someone else. Sliding her finger across the screen to answer "Hey, is everything OK?" She listens very intently to the caller.

Her face shows the reaction to what the caller says. "Are you sure?" again a moment of silence.

Kate's breathing begins to increase as whatever is being said to her is bringing emotions to a head. "I will

call you back" she listens "I have to find out. I promise I will let you know what I find out!"

She closes the call, moves toward her living room, throwing on a long coat and slippers. The grabs her

wallet, badge, and weapon as she rushes out her front door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rick Castle enters his loft to find it dark and silent except for one table lamp they always leave on when the occupants are gone. He takes off his coat and hangs it in the entry cloak closet. Moving into the kitchen and the family memo pad on the refrigerator she sees a note form his daughter 'Gone to movie and spend the night with Paige'

Since his mother is on tour with a traveling company, he has the loft all to himself, He goes to his room and removes his clothes and heads to the shower. His thoughts are about one woman. A woman he has loved for years and is now in his life. He is hoping that he can keep her there. He will do anything to keep them together.

When he finishes his shower and dries his hair he wraps a robe around himself. As he walks back into the living room there is a loud pounding on his door.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm coming. As he swings the door open, not knowing what to expect, he comes face to face with a very agitated Kate Beckett. "Hi Kate"

She storms past him and into his living space. She stops and turns around "You lied to me"

This remark takes him completely by surprise. What? No! I never lied to you! I will never lie to you"

"Are you telling me that you told me everything about your time with Sophie Turner?"

"Yes. Why?"

She moves further into his apartment before turning around. "Rick. You said you spent a lot of time in CIA training"

He nods his head yes. "I was in extensive training for over 6 months"

"What did they teach you?"

He looks into her eyes and he sees that she has her next few questions already ready.

"I was given hand to hand combat, weapons training, self- defense."

"You learned how to kill someone?"

This is beginning to worry him "There was a series of trainings on that"

"What about disarming an assailant and restraining them?"

"That too"

She walks up to his face. She is standing toe to toe. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You could have killed him"

"Who?"

She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck "You are the hero who saved my mother. It was you in the Santa suit"

There is along pause before he responds "I told you that I will never lie to you. How did you find out?"

"My mother knew something about you was familiar. She finally figured it out"

He is still confused

"Your after shave. It is expensive and unique. She remembered that she smelled it the night of the attack, but could not place it in her thoughts"

He face softens, and he smiles at the woman he loves. "I guess I need to change my after shave"

Kate smiles "Please don't. I want to remember the aroma of the man who saved both a mother and a daughter." She pulls him in and gives him a long deep kiss. When she pulls back "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted for you to fall in love with me. Not because of that night in a alley or you in a warehouse, but because your heart is really into it"

She gives him another kiss "Well, Mr. Castle, my heart and all the rest of me love you"

His heart jumps several beats. She lowers her hand and takes hold of his and begins walking toward the bedroom. Being afraid of jumping into this too soon, he stops her. "Kate. Are you sure about this?"

She looks him straight in the eye as she unbuttons her coat and drops it on the floor. His eyes look her up and down.

She begins to pull him once more "I came dressed for this occasion"

No more hesitation…

* * *

 **Time to leave these two alone**


End file.
